The Beast Master
by Snowy Escape
Summary: Haruhi and her little sister Juniper are both creatures of magic. Haruhi is a Master Witch, While her little Juniper is a Beast Pixie. everything was okay until they stumbled into the Host Club. Character death, and Romance. HaniXOC, KyouyaXHaruhi.
1. Introduction

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Introduction Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hello! I'm Juniper Fujioka, my sister calls me Juni or Junebug. Before I can tell u my story u have to a little about me.

So here u go….

Im Fourteen , and I live with my dad, Ryouji (Ranka) Fujioka and my older sister Haruhi Fujioka.

My family is decended from a long line of beasts and Master Witches. It mostly happens to a pair of Siblings, Like Haruhi and I. A beast is a pixie that is the gate keeper of insanity, and at night see the deaths of others, as the case may be some of the beasts in our family have been taken away by the men in clean white coats. But the Master Witches are the ones who keep a beast in check, only they can unlock and seal the insanity that is inisde a Beast.

Onto other things though.

I'm fourteen, I have naturally white hair down to my knees, its very wild and curly (even when brushed) and I have aqua blues eyes. I have cream colored skin that's kinda pale compared to my sister's, and lots of freckles. But most importantly im a beast pixie. Yup I'm an insane pixie, I know Right! CRAZY! But in the end its pretty fun. I have two sharp canines, their not to big but the do some pretty bad damage on a persons arm when to close, I eat lots of candy and sweets. I can control ice and earth (plants, animals, creature shifting), but to control my insanity I have to wear a white ribbon around my neck, only my sister can untie it.

Haruhi is sixteen, she has naturally dark red hair down to the middle of her back, and her hair is pretty straight and spiky. She has the most brilliant green eyes I've ever seen. She is a beast master; she is also very over protective of me. She can also whoop some serious butt when she has to. She can control fire and air (sometimes when she goes cold and scary she can control some ice) and she can unleash my insanity

Most people don't know this but she and I were trained when we were younger how to fight. One person said we could probably beat a Morinozuka or a Haninozuka, whoever those people are. We sometimes help the police on cases and we also work as body guards and assassins. We don't do much assassin work but we are one of the top ranked assassins in Japan.

And Tomorrow is our first day of school…

* * *

So how do you like it! I hope u enjoyed it!

Please Review!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 1 First Day of School

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

First day of school

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up Juni!" Haruhi yelled to her sister. She listened closely as she heard a faint sound of shuffling across the floor and drawers being opened and closed. She finishes making breakfast and puts it on plates. "finally the beast is awake!" She says chuckling a bit as her sister staggered into the kitchen. "Why do you have to be such a perky morning person?" Juniper said disgruntled at her older sister. "because someone has to wake you up," she said happily. She then slid her sister's plate on the table. "so did you sleep ok last night?" Haruhi asked concern playing out on her face, remembering Juniper's night terrors.

"Yup," Juniper said happily now that her morning anger had worn off. She ate greedily, making sure that every piece off egg was eaten. "Hungry much." Haruhi said eating politely yet quickly. Watching her younger sister stuff her face greedily she chuckled and finished her food. "Time to get ready for school Juni." Haruhi said after putting away her dishes, Juniper followed her lead and put hers away as well. "okay" Juniper said as she hurried to her room. She came out a couple minutes later dressed in pale blue skinny jeans and a baggy white sweater, and black chuck tees, her hair under a short brown wig and aqua eyes covered by honey colored contacts. Haruhi wore dark denim skinny jeans and a brown baggy sweater, and black chuck tees, her dark red hair covered by a short brown wig (same as mine) and her brilliant green eyes covered by brown contacts hidden behind black framed glasses. "Time to leave Juni." Haruhi said as they both hurried out the door and off to school.

Little did they know what they be roped into….

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the host club

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Meeting the host club

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

As they were walking to the Academy they both sensed that something would happen to them, and it would not be in the least bit wonderful. Deciding to chalk it up to '_we are commoners going to a rich kids academy_' they continued walking.

A few hours later they were looking for a quiet place to study. Ignoring the loud noises of teenagers milling about, chattering among themselves about mundane things like what they did during their summer vacation or their new outfits. They walked not being perturbed by the glares and stares they were attracting. They began to make their way to a library, they walked inside and immediately were bombarded by the loud noise of chattering. Yet again they abandoned the library and began to wonder the halls in search of a silent room. "I can't believe how loud this place is." Haruhi clearly agitated that even a library, a place of quiet and reading, was so loud that it was almost a like the mall next to her house. While Haruhi was trying to find a place for them to study, Juniper was having a mental fit of the giggles. Haruhi stopped and looked at her sister, wondering why she was so silent, she usually would have had a million things to say by now. "Juni?" Haruhi said waiting for her sister to acknowledge that she was speaking to her. "your oddly quiet today Juni" She said watching her sister bust a gut. "What's so funny Juni!"s She asked helping her sister off the floor. "They all look like bananas! HAHAHA!" Juniper said while giggling like a crazy. '_Banana people, Hehe!' _Juniper thought "Juni, pipe down ur being to loud!" Haruhi said while covering her sister's mouth with her hand. Suddenly the hallways were quiet and everyone was staring at them. "Nice job Juniper." Haruhi whispered angrily into her sister's ear. "oops! Srry Haru-chan." Juniper said quietly, Blushing slightly at the fact she yelled out that everyone looked like bananas. "I think this room should be quiet, it looks abandoned." Haruh said while opening the doors. Suddenly they were bombarded by rose petals. Brushing them out of their faces their eyes fell upon five guys and one kid.

"Oh my, male guests," The tall blonde guy sitting in the chair said.

'_MALE….GUESTS…..WHAT!'_ Haruhi was screaming in her head, yet her face just held the look of terror instead confusion.

Juniper just stood there frozen with confusion, and something along the lines of utter amusement at her older sister's reaction. "Hehe haru-chan is making a funny face." She said laughing till her stomach hurt. She doubled over laughing, until she felt a tugging on her shirt tail. "Are you ok?" said the blonde kid. "yup, it's just Haru-chan is making a weird face!" she doubled over again, but quickly recovered her senses and was just giggling lightly now. "My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me honey. This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, we all call him Mori." He said pointing to a tall man with black spikey hair. The man just grunted a "hello" and went back to watching the little kid like a hawk. "This is Usa-chan" Honey said, shoving a bunny into our faces.

The tall blonde clearly not hearing what she said started going off into his own little world. "Oh my our reputation exceeds even to commoners. So My dear prince what's your type.?" Haruhi finally regained her composure. "type?" she asked a little bit confused now. "yes my dear, this is a host club where we entertain ladies, or in your case gentlemen." The tall blonde guy said cupping haruhi's chin gently with his palm. "Do you like the strong silent type like mori." He said pointing his finger towards mori who just continued sipping tea and watching the little kid. " or the boy lolita type?" he said while yet again pointing towards honey. '_doesn't he know better then to point at people, even if they might be friends it's still rude.' _Haruhi thought bitterly as she watched the blonde idiot twirl around clutching a red rose in his hand.

"How about the mischievous devil type, boss." Said a red headed guy from a table not to far away from the group. "yah boss, you weren't going to forget about us were you." Said the red heads twin. "hikaru I think boss was going to leave us out." Said the twin who had just spoken. "How mean, It seems he's trying to take away our potential clients." The one addressed as Hikaru said, while intertwining his and his twin's arms behind Juniper's back. Juniper who hadn't noticed the action before was a little freaked that two guys she didn't know were wrapping their arms around her. "eek!" juniper yelped when she noticed that she was trapped in their arms. '_well at least their hot, Hehe , Booyah! An upside to this little predicament.' _ Juniper thought much to her chagrin the twins had noticed she wasn't struggling to get free any more. "well it seems we found out this ones type, don't you agree Koaru" Hikaru said while he smirked. "It seems so Hikaru." Koaru said wrapping his arms tighter around juniper, his twin doing the same. "Why are you guys HUGGING me!" Juniper said trying to breathe and finding it difficult. "because you like it." They said in unison "HARUHI!" Juniper yelled, Haruhi coming to her aid immediately, pulling her from there arms and stood in front of her in one fluid motion. She gave them both pointed glares as Juniper caught her breathe. "you both do know that oxygen is a necessity, right?!" Juniper breathed out in between deep breaths.

"Hikaru, Koaru, what have I told you about squeezing the life from people." Tall guy with black hair and glasses said from his table, while tapping away at his laptop. "Sorry Kyouya." They both said heads bowed in defeat. "You evil doppelgangers almost suffocated this poor boy!" The idiot blonde said, waving his arms around like a lunatic. "Were sorry boss, we didn't think we were squeezing him that tightly." They both said with their arms linked. "I'm Kyouya Ootori and that Idiot over there who's yelling at the twins is Tamaki Suoh, May I ask your names.?" He said looking to Haruhi and Juniper. Juniper hid behind her sister hiding her face in Haruhi's back.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and this is Juniper Fujioka." Haruhi said standing tall and proud of her name, but at the same time guarding Juniper from their eyes. Juniper still hiding from them didn't notice the twins coming up behind her to take her away from her sister, until it was to late and she again found her self in there grasp and in between there arms. "It seems little Juni is shy." Said Hikaru wrapping his arms around her flanking her right side, following his lead Koaru wrapped his arms around her as well, flanking her left side. _'What's with them and touching me and squeezing the life our me!'_ Thought Juniper."Hey! No touching Juni!" Haruhi said, half yelled at them, pulling her from their grasp and holding her protectively. "oh wow, how sweet, what a loving thing to do for one's younger brother." Said Tamaki wiping invisible tears from his eyes and going into drama king mode. _'that idiot!.'_ Everyone in the room thought. Haruhi began walking to the door with Juniper in toe. "wait you can't leave we haven't serviced you yet.!" Said Tamaki looking a little bit sad. "we don't need your service, we only wanted a quiet place to study, Clearly you guys are using this room so we will be leaving now." Said Haruhi as she closed the door behind her and Juniper.

I wonder what happens next, Don't you?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. Chapter 3 The Host Club

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 3 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The host club's plan

'_Thoughts.'_

"Speaking."

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, sadly. But I do own Juniper.

* * *

"They must join the host club!" Tamaki half shouted to the remaining people in the room, which were, honey, Mori, Hikaru, Koaru, and of course Kyouya. "Why do we need them in the host club?" said Hikaru who was still trying to figure out why juniper had lumps on 'his' chest. When suddenly _'Ding!'_ he finally figured it out. Deciding to keep Tamaki out of it. "Koaru let's go clean up the teacups." He said and with that the twins were heading towards the kitchen. Once there Hikaru pulled his twin to the side and filled him in on his latest discovery about Juniper. "Koaru did you notice something off about Juniper?" He asked quietly so the rest of the host club would not over hear them. "Yah when we were hugging him, his chest was a bit lumpy. Why?" Koaru asked a little bit confused. "I think Juniper is a girl." Hikaru said in 'matter of fact way'. "I'd have to agree." Said a voice behind them. They whirled around to face none other then Kyouya, The shadow king. "AHH!" they both yelped, while practically jumping into the air and landing on the bums. "don't worry it's just me." Kyouya said writing away in his black book. "All the more reason." the twins said in unison. Kyouya decided to ignore the insult. "Well, onto our previous subject, it seems you found out about the commoners." He said still writing in his black book. _'Sometimes he's really scary, well actually all the time.' _ The twins thought while helping each other up. "I'm not scary, you're just easy to frighten." Kyouya said while leaving the room. The twins shared a terrifying look. "I think he just read our minds." Hikaru said.

~back in the hall with our leading ladies.~

"Those people are weird, Hehe." Juniper said skipping along side Haruhi. Haruhi however was still irritated about the loud noises. "And they are loud and obnoxious." Haruhi said while heading off to class as the bell rang. "See you during lunch, Juni." She added as they went to their separate classes.

~some time later at lunch~

"Haru-chan!" said Juniper, walking, half skipping, over to her sister. "Juni, walk not skip." Haruhi said looking at her sister as if she were disciplining a child. "Oops, sorry Haru-chan." Juniper added looking at the ground sheepishly. "It's ok, just be more careful." Haruhi said concern on her face. "Hello Haruhi." Said someone behind them. "Hello Juni-chan." Said another voice. They spun around to face the devil twins. "Hello Hikaru, Hello Kaoru!" Juniper said bouncing up and down waving her hand franticly, and giggling to her hearts content.

The twins just smiled at her happily _'why is it I feel like I should protect her from evil boys.' _Hikaru thought while he connected his mind to his twin and they shared thoughts. _'I know right, I feel like she's our fragile little baby sister, and we don't even know her that well.' _Kaoru thought. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yelp. "Let go of me!" Haruhi Yelped trying to get out of Tamaki's vice like grip. Tamaki was hugging her tightly and spinning her around. "You would make a perfect addition into our host club." He said jovially, still spinning the now dizzy and breathe deprived Haruhi. Knowing the only person that could help her would have to be taller then Tamaki. "Mori-Senpai!." Haruhi yelled. Mori had already pulled her out of Tamaki's 'hug of doom'. _'oh my, seems the 'he' is actually a 'she' Hunny was right.' _ Mori thought as he held the girl at arms length, under her arms. "Mori-Senpai, thank you, but I would like my feet to be on the ground please." Haruhi said flatly yet kindly. Mori set her on the ground, grunted a 'your welcome' and then went over to Hunny and Juniper, who were chattering away and eating cake. Haruhi regained her composure and started to walk to juniper. "later today you two should come to our club, after hours of course but still we have some things to discuss with you two." Tamaki said while walking away with the Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny. "Bye Juni-chan." The twins said hugging her tightly and then quickly chasing after the other hosts. "Bye-bye Hika-chan, Koa-chan, Kyo-chan, Mori-chan, Tama-chan." Juniper said in a bubbly and giggly way. She blushed when saying good-bye to hunny. "Bye-bye Hunny-chan." she said blushing a deep shade of pink. _'Juni-chan is so adorable.' _the hosts thought, except kyouya. Hunny blushed as well when she said good-bye hunny-chan. _'it seems hunny has a crush on Juniper.' _Mori thought while walking down the hall with the rest of the hosts.

Well now, this should be fun indeed…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	5. Chapter 4 Plan in Action

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 4 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Plan in action

'_Thinking.'_

"Speaking."

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club. I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

~outside of the music room~

"Haru-chan, do you think mommy would like them." Juniper asked as they approached the door. "im sure she would give them a hard time first, then she would threaten their very lives for a bit and then she will start polite conversation." Haruhi said chuckling a bit at the sudden vision of her mom giving Tamaki a nuggie. _'You think you can allow your demon host's to touch my beloved girls! Well your wrong mister!' _she heard her mom saying in her mind. "well we can turn back now and go home or we can open this door and enter the gates of drama kings and pansies." Haruhi said. her hand on the door knob. "I want to go see Hunny-chan." Juniper said bouncing up and down excitedly, clapping with equal joy. Her claps were muffled by her sweater sleeves that were covering her hands. "Okay then." Haruhi said opening the door.

~with Mori, Hunny and Juniper~

"I see you decided to join us today." Said Kyouya from his laptop. "Juni-chan," Hunny said waving to her. "want some cake?" He asked, she skipped over to him and Mori. "Yes, Thank you Hunny-chan." She said happily, blushing a bit. They started eating cake happily while chatting away about bunnies, teddy bears, candy, cake, and other cute or sugary things, and all under the watchful eye of Mori. _'well at least he likes someone who doesn't fawn over him like his customers.' _Thought Mori while watching the pair chit-chat.

~with Kyouya, Tamaki, The Twins, and our dear Haruhi~

"so what did you want to come here for?" asked Haruhi, who was taking second long glances at her sister and Hunny, making sure that she was under her protective gaze at all times. "We wanted you two to join our host club." Said Tamaki doing his dramatic 'prince' thing. "no." Haruhi said flatly, with no room for motivation otherwise. "Why not?" Tamaki said his eyes pleading her to think otherwise. "because I don't want Juni to be exposed to your club's activities." Haruhi said bluntly. "and I don't want to join your club either, and neither does Juni." Haruhi said in an 'ask again and ill pound your face into the floor.' Kind of way. "Come on Juni! Were going home now." Haruhi said as she walked towards the door, only to trip on a banana peel and fall into a stand with an expensive looking vase on it. Juni hearing her sister crash into something stepped into immediate action. Catching the vase before it hit land; she with her leg right underneath the top of the stand, corrected it with one swift and light kick. She set the vase on top of it and began to help her older sister up. "Whoa!" said the hosts, with the exception of Kyouya and Mori. "Thank you Juni." Haruhi said dusting herself off and continuing to make her way to the door.

~with the host club~

As they left the boys in their dust, the host just stood there dumbfounded, except Kyouya and Mori, as to what they just saw. "Now we have to make them hosts the vase clearly didn't work out." said Tamaki. The twins snapped out of there dumbfounded haze and began to make up a plan with Tamaki. Kyouya ordered four Ouran uniforms two boys and two girls.

~with the girls~

"Those people are funny, Hehe." Juniper said giggling at the sight of Tamaki in his emo corner. "they were weren't they!" Haruhi laughed. "well my dear lets go set up so we can make our rounds. "okay." Juniper said happily.

~much needed info~

They were hired by the chairman to protect this school in trade they would get a good education on a scholarship.

~back to story with the girls~

They set up there weapons and headed to the maze. Haruhi with her katana and Juniper with her giant rock gloves (think hulk's hands, cut off and made of soild rock and iron.). They made their rounds and decided everything is clear so they packed up and went home. Little did they know a certain host club was watching them make their rounds through out the school.

~with the host club in question. ~

"So they are the new school body guards." Kyouya said while the others kept watching the girls do their thing. "Do you think they know that the host club are all creatures of a sort." not yet, but I'm sure sooner or later either them or us will slip up." Said Hunny, who was watching the girl he likes.

~with the girls~

They were walking home not noticing the group of guys that were following them. "Juni , what do you want tonight dad is on a business trip for this week so we be alone." Haruhi said taking off her wig and letting loose her long dark red locks. Juni removed her wig and her white hair was exposed. The boys had all connected their minds so they could speak without being over heard.

~in the boys' head~

'_I can't believe they were wearing wigs, Why on earth would they need to.' _Tamaki thought questioningly. _'I don't know boss.' _Hikaru thought. _'well you guys do remember that they could have been trying to hide their true identities from everyone because they are creatures of legend. Right.' _Thought Kyouya smirking as he watched them mull the info around in their minds. _'I wonder kind of creature they are.' _Thought Kaoru. _'Ya me too.' _They all thought. _'well we might just find out , gentlemen.' _ Thought Kyouya. They all watched the girls go through an ally. They crept along quietly behind them and watched the girls get pushed back by a heavy set guy and his junky pals.

~with all of them~

The girls were against a wall, with Juniper standing in front of Haruhi. 'grrrrrrrr' Juniper growled deeply. The man on the right just chuckled "what a cute little puppy, I wonder how much we would get paid for it." He said not noticing the girls teeth were as sharp at knives and that she was P. beyond belief. "girly get ur dog on a leash." The man in the middle said. "what ever made you think I would listen to you." Haruhi said just before she grabbed a hold of juniper's ribbon tale and yanked it. The white ribbon sank to the ground. "oh scary she untied the bow." The man on the left said. 'Haha' Juniper's eyes glowed a very bright blue and cat ear popped out on the top of her head and a tail like a fluffy cat popped out just above her rear. She looked like a neko girl. 'HAHAHAHAHAA!' she laughed crazily, then she looked up with her crazy eyes trained on the men. She licked her lips and ran at them, dodging bullets, and knives. She kicked one guy in the chest, the impact sending his head forward and onto her bended knee, sufficiently knocking him out. '_that had to be at least some what painful.' Kaoru thought. 'well she didn't even flinch.' Thought Hikaru. 'she can whoop some serious butt.' Said Hunny. 'boys be quiet!.' Said Kyouya._

~with the girls~

Haruhi shot one of them in the leg and as he went down pistol whipped his head and he was out like a light. The last one stared at them and started shooting at juniper. Who was shot in the arm and ribs. "oww-y" she said not really feeling anything. "that wasn't very nice." She added as she lunged at him her teeth bared. Haruhi at the same moment was grabbing the ribbon. The man tried to punch her, and unfortunately for him and his hand he missed. She bit into his hand hard, causing him to yell out in pain. she sank her teeth into his hand and blood started to drip out of her mouth and she wasn't going to let go. "Juni, release his hand." Haruhi said gently. Juniper stayed still and was just clamping her jaw tighter causing him to yelp again. More blood was gushing. "Juni, I said Release His Hand!" Haruhi said more forcibly this time. Tears ran down Juniper's as she recalled a situation like this from a long time ago.

~flashback~

Her mom was lying on the ground with a man hovering over her with a knife. The knife was bloody. She had walked out her and her sister's bedroom so she could get a glass of water when she saw it. The knife plunge into her mom's chest. She tried to run away but the man had seen her. He grabbed her by the throat, but she was faster and instead she bit into his hand. By the time her sister had gotten to her she had torn through his hand so bad you could see her mouth was red all over. Her sister shot at the man but juniper was so tired she let go of his hand. Falling to the ground screaming and crying. Haruhi came and picked her up as her dad lay at their mother's trying to revive her and crying as well.

~back in present time~

Haruhi wrapped the ribbon around her sister's neck and tied it. her sister fell limp, as she picked up juniper she glared at the man, who in turn ran as if the devil himself were on his heels. Juniper cried in her sister's arms as she was picked up by Haruhi. "shhh, there there, its oki the man is gone junebug. No need to worry im here." She said walking past a group of strange guys wearing hoodies and blues jeans, who apparently hadn't seen anything.

Or had they…..

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	6. Chapter 5 Beast Within Us

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 5 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Beast Within Us

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

~with the guys~

"Oh my god!" said Tamaki as he watched the girls leave. He was suddenly punched on the top of his head. "Be quiet you idiot!" yelled one of the twins. "I'm sorry." He said while growing a patch of mushrooms in his emo corner. "Tama-chan, Hika-chan is right that was not the best thing to yell." said Hunny as he noticed Haruhi looking behind her, as a spark of recognition zip through her eyes. She quickly ran, at an alarming speed to her apartment. "Oh no, their gone." said one of the twins, peeking up from torturing Tamaki, who was still growing mushrooms. "Let's hurry after them we have things to discuss with them." said Kyouya.

They hurried after the girls, Hunny and Mori leading the way. "Here we are." Said Kyouya, as they all looked up just in time to see Haruhi leap into a room and slam the door. They heard a sharp 'click' of the lock. "You idiot," Said Hikaru while slamming his fist down on top of Tamaki's, now soar head. "You scared with your outburst a couple seconds ago." said Koaru, following his twin's actions, bringing his fist down on Tamaki's head.

~with the girls~

Haruhi leapt into the apartment, shutting the door, quickly locking it. "They saw us, this is bad." She said wringing her hands and pacing across the living room floor. She looked over to her sister, who had passed out. "my little Junebug, you have gone through so much." She said caressing Juniper's face with her hand. "I'll protect now and always, like I always have." she said picking up her sister bridal style, walking to her little sister's room. She laid her sister onto her bed and covered her up with her sheets, kissing her forehead she tip-toed out of the room. 'knock-knock' she heard from her front door. She grabbed her gun (the one like alucard's from hellsing, or if you don't know what his looks like just imagine a really awesome hand gun). Heading to the front of the apartment, she opened the door and pointed the gun into the person's face. She stepped out, her face looking cold and emotionless, like she would shoot on sight if you say the wrong thing. Staring back at her with fear and surprise, fear mostly, was the host club. Tamaki looking terrified and unmoving scared. The twin's hugging each other tightly, scared of the gun more then the person wielding it. "Those aren't silver bullets, are they?" The twin's asked fearful of the result. "and if they are." Haruhi deadpanned. "if they are don't shoot us." They replied. Hunny was behind Mori who was in a defensive stance. Kyouya was taking notes in his black book. "can we please come inside, its rather cold out here." Kyouya said blandly ,with a slight glint in his glasses. "Sure," Haruhi said lowering her gun. "just know that I have no problem with shooting you in the eye if you annoy me." She added walking into juniper's room to check on her.

Once inside the apartment the boys settled down in the large living room that was big enough for them to each to sit comfortably and still have elbow room. "where is Juni-chan?" Hunny asked concern on his face. "she's resting up, she has had a very long day." Haruhi said walking out of the room. "oh, will she be okay." He added worried that she would not be able to eat cake with him tomorrow. "she'll be okay, she's stronger then she looks." Haruhi said fondly, smiling a bit remembering something from long ago.

~flashback~

"IM GOING TO BE STRONG LIKE SISSY!" a very young Juniper said puffing out her chest with pride. She stood in the middle of a living room crowded by her family. "I bet you will, but until then you have to have her protect you." A very worried Ranka said, picking up his little spitfire. "She is very determined to be like her sister, but why not like her parents?" said an elderly man to Kotoko (Haruhi and Juniper's mom, Ranka (Ryouji) 's wife). "because in her eyes, Haruhi is the strongest person in the world." Kotoko said watching her husband fall to the ground dramatically while being 'attacked' by the great and powerful Haruhi and her 'dragon' Juniper. "we have you now villain." A young Haruhi said sitting on her dad's back while he lay on his stomach on the ground. "oh really, you do?" He said a mischievous glint in his eyes as his suddenly flipped on to his back, catching both his girls and hugging them tightly. "I think it's me who has you." He said laughing as the girls used their poke 'attacks' on him.

"He really is a wonderful dad Kotoko." Said a middle aged women around the same age as Kotoko. "I know Koishi, I'm happy I married him." Kotoko said as she to join in on the hug between Ranka and their children.

~end of flashback~

"Haruhi…Haruhi!...HARUHI!." yelled the twins. She snapped out of her reverie to be faced with the host club looking at her worriedly. "what." She asked confused at what were staring at. "Haru-chan are you okay, you kinda zoned out." Hunny said. "oh I was thinking about my mom." She said shaking her head to regain her composure. Suddenly they all heard a loud scream coming from Juniper's room. "Juni!" Haruhi yelled grabbing her gun while running to her sister's room, the host club hot on her heels.

She burst open the door and ran to her sister. "Juni wake up!" she yelled through her sister terrified screams. "WAKE UP JUNI!" she yelled and she started seeing tears run down her sister's pale cheek. Juniper woke with a start and a jolt to her side. Haruhi cradled her sister to her whispering words of reassurance to her. "Juni it was just a night-terror nothing more" Haruhi said soothingly. "it was mommy, WHY WASN'T SHE MOVING! She had to get away from the evil man, why didn't she move away." Juniper's voice broke at the last part, she was crying now. The tears weren't stopping no matter how many times Haruhi brushed them away with her hands. "Juni, calm down, she will be safe soon she's in heaven don't worry." Haruhi said soothingly, holding her sister and running her hands through her sister's hair. "What in the world is just happened?" Tamaki asked staring at the shaking and crying girl in Haruhi's arms. "she had a night-terror." Haruhi said worry lacing her every word. "and who was she taking about?" asked Kyouya, who like everyone else had heard the girl's words. "she was talking about our mother." Haruhi said picking up her sister. Carrying her out into the hall, the boys followed.

"will she be alright?" Hunny asked his usually bubbly voice cracking with concern and slight horror. Mori couldn't help but feel sorry for the child, for he knew the legend of the beast. _'the beast remembers all that she or he sees, hears, says, or does, they also see the death of people they don't know, and who could possibly be miles away But not like a premonition, they watch it while it's happening.'_ Mori thought sadly. "Mori-senpai can you hold her, please." Haruhi asked him politely. "Sure, but may I ask why?" He asked holding the young girl bridal style, she was asleep again. "I need to get her medicine, and the blood transfusion." Haruhi said walking into a storage room, and coming out with an IV, a blood bag, and a bottle of pills. "set her down on the couch please." she said.

Once Juniper was laid on the couch Haruhi put the IV into her arm and connected it the blood bag, she set the pills on the coffee table. "Does she always have night-terrors?" Hikaru asked as he sat on the couch with his twin, both be careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. "unfortunately yes, she sees people die in her dreams, some of them even talk with her before they die." Haruhi said sadly. "one time she didn't have a night-terror, because in her dream she was with an old man who was telling her stories of his youth, with his last breathe he told her that he wished her the best life she could ever had, and he thanked her for being with him, to smile her smile, to hold his hand, and to listen and laugh with him." Haruhi said smiling a bit, the boys listened in 'aw' of what the little girl they only saw minutes ago screaming and crying, had done for a complete stranger. "he told her not to cry for him, but to smile for him so that the last thing he sees is a pretty smile." Haruhi said smiling, looking down at her sister who was hugging her favorite stuffed toy, which was a patched up doll with long brawn hair and blue eyes, she had named Kotoko, after their mom who was her second hero, besides her daddy who has also her second hero. But her number one hero would always be Haruhi, since she was the only one who she wanted to be like.

"Haru-chan, why am I on the couch?" Juniper asked quietly, as she slowly sat up, still clutching the doll like a life line. "you had another night-terror, are you okay now?" Haruhi asked, brushing a piece of hair for her eyes. "oh," she said looking down at the floor, she then noticed more people in the room. "Hello, everyone." she said happily yet, sleepily. "Are you okay Juni-chan?" Hunny said sitting next to her. "ya, thank you for your concern, Hunny-chan." said Juniper blushing a little. Hunny hugged her and went back to his bubbly happy self and sat beside her and the both start chit-chatting about cake, sugar, and of course the whole time Mori was watching over them like a hawk. "Wow, she sure bounces back into her happy self quickly." said the twins watching the two chit-chat. "How does she not become tormented like most people would." asked Tamaki happy to see her smiling and laughing again. "she says that the old man told her not to let it get to her, so now she smiles all the time, she ignores the night-terrors." Haruhi said getting up and stretching. "I'm going to make dinner, are you all going home or staying here." She asked swaying into the kitchen. "we will stay here if it's not to inconvenant." said Kyouya, taking a mental note of how her hips swayed as she walked. _'something about her is just so…so…so absolutely mysterious, yet so very beautiful at the same time, I wonder if she knows what I am, and if she did, how would she react.' _ Kyouya thought to himself.

I wonder what he is, Don't you?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	7. Chapter 6 Love Blooms

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 6 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Loves Blooms

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own Juniper

Dear Luvly Readers, I must say thank you to three luvly Readers for their kind reviews

~GlamGurl17, Thank you Deary. :3

~vicky. keyworth , Thank you Deary. :3

~animelovernewbie, Thank you Deary. :3

Stay awesome you three, and I hope you enjoy this story. :3 I LUV YOU ALL! NOW ONTO THE STORY! XD

* * *

~in the kitchen with Haruhi and kyouya~

Haruhi was starting to chop up some vegetables when she heard feet shuffling towards her. She put down the knife and spun around to see Kyouya watching her. "can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. "Maybe, tell me about yourself." He said trying to casually make conversation, while trying to hide the attraction he felt towards the beauty that stood before him. She blushed and almost missed chopping her finger. _'nice going slick.' _His inner demon said. _'shut up, I know what I'm doing.' _He thought back. "well my sister is insane, my dad is a Transvestite, and my mom was a lawyer." She deadpanned, not noticing him get closer to her as she spoke. "well that's very interesting but I would like to know more about you then them." He said smirking at reaction she gave. She blushed when he was within a couple of inches from her. She decided to ignore it, she regained her composure and fought off the blush.

She soon began to chop away at vegetables and tell him all about herself. He just sat down and watched her chop up ingredients and stir them into a bowling pot on the stove. "I was once captain of a female kendo club." She said while stirring the pot. Kyouya took a seat "really, why aren't you anymore?" he asked fully captivated in her story. Well after four years I decided that I should pass the torch off to someone." She said still stirring the pot. "I let my friend Hinata take the rains, I sometimes miss it." she added smiling fondly. "but after that Juniper and I were given the chance to become body gaurds, and assassins, So we didn't really have time for clubs or friends." She said a bit sadly. "then why don't you join our club, Tamaki going to make you join sooner or later, whether you want to or not." Kyouya said chuckling a little bit at the thought of how far Tamaki would go. "But I'm a girl, not a guy and I would think it would be obvious." said Haruhi giving a 'is he stupid or something.' Look. "well he had me go over some ways you could join, one would be to be a female host or be a male host and continue wearing your wig." He said matter of factly. "why do you wear that wig, when you have lovely hair already." He said walking over to her and taking a lock of hair in his hand and twirling it in his hands. "because to protect my sister and I from insults and legend believers we must hide our hair color and eyes." She said blushing red as a tomato. "so your covering your eyes as well." He said peering at her brown eyes speculatively. "can I see the real color of your eyes." He said entranced in her eyes. She took out her contacts exsposing brilliant green orbs that reminded Kyouya of majestic forest.

'_their beautiful' _he thought more to himself then to anyone else. They heard Tamaki calling for them from the other room and the both blushed, haruhi put back in her contacts and walked to the living room. "mommy why were you taking so long with our daughter?" he asked in mock sadness. "come and hug your daddy, Haruhi." He said holding his arms out stretched waiting for his 'daughter' to hug him, which she never did. "mommy, daughter wont hug me." He said going into his emo corner. "maybe she doesn't want to." Said Kyouya ignoring his friends stupidity. _'that idiot'_ Kyouya thought to himself.

"well, we have to discuss something with you two" Kyouya said point to the girls. "what?" Juniper said confused. Haruhi noticed her sister had her head on Hunny's shoulder. _'aww, hehe something to tease her about when they leave.' _ Haruhi thought happily. Mori noticed the two sitting like this earlier as Hunny and juniper had finished their cake they both got sleepy and fell asleep with juniper head on Hunny's shoulder and his head on her head. _'I wonder how long until he asks her out.' _Mori thought smiling a bit. The twins watched the pair happily and were debating whether or not to try and keep Hunny away from what they deemed their new 'toy'. They decided to let Hunny have this time with her they will get her the rest of the week. The twins tried to keep the 'little ones' awake by asking them questions or talking about games.

Suddenly Kyouya cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone around him. They all looked up at him, with confused and focused looks. Juniper took her head off of Hunny's shoulder they both yawned. "Now that I have your attention, we should probably introduce ourselves, and when I say that I mean the whole story." Kyouya said with a glint in his glasses. "I'm Hikaru, and this is my twin Koaru. We are both Werewolves." They said sipping tea that Haruhi had served them. "I'm Hunny and this is my cousin Mori, we are both pureblood vampires." He said happily sipping his tea as well as Mori. "I'm Kyouya, I'm a Demon Lord." Kyouya said writing in his black book. "I'm Tamaki, I'm the prince of Mages." He said bowing and taking Haruhi's hand kissing the top of it. "Now you ladies." He added smiling. "I'm Juniper, I'm a Beast Pixie." She said showing her sharp teeth in a blazing smile. "I'm Haruhi, I'm a Beast Master Pixie." She said sipping at her tea. "If you to are pixies," Hikaru started. "then where are your wings." Koaru finished. "well we will show you tomorrow, just come to the apartment before the sunset okay." She said smirking. Juni's eyes got big. "You mean were going there." She said excitedly. "yes, remember we told dad we were a couple days ago." She laughed at her sister's excited face as she danced around the room happily saying "were gonna go diving, were gonna go diving." She chanted while do a little victory dance. "Juni, sit down your going to hit someone or something." Haruhi said in mock annoyance. "okay." She said and she sat down next to Hunny who was happy to see her smile, and even happier that she was sitting next to him again. "Where are we going exactly?" Kyouya asked watching the young girl bounce giggling happily covering her mouth with her hands, which were covered by her over sized sweater sleeves. "It's a secret, it's a secret." She chanted while giggling hysterically. "You will find out tomorrow boys." Haruhi said as she poured more tea and got up to get all of their dinner bowls. "Juni, help me serve dinner." Haruhi said as she swayed into the kitchen.

Juni brought out four bowls on a tray, she handed two to the twins, and one to Hunny, and one to Mori. Haruhi brought four bowls as well. She handed Kyouya his bowl, along with Tamaki, and Juni. They all sat around chatting about random topics, like their families legends.

"Well I think it's time we all head to our homes so when can be here on time tomorrow." Said Kyouya noticing Haruhi surprised and horrified expression, he smirked. "can't wait." She said catching her self and put on her mask of joy that had fallen. "I can't wait to take them to the spot." Juni squealed happily, hugging everyone goodbye, they soon all went home.

I Wonder Where they will be going to, Don't you?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	8. Chapter 7 Cliff Diving

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 7 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Cliff Diving

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran host club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

~ girls house before the host invaded~

'Haruhi, do you think they will show up?" Juni said putting on her bikini, that is white with teal, dark blue and green dots on it, bottoms match and are in a mini shorts style, which a white and teal cover up that was an over sized baseball jersey, and a pair of shorts.

~much needed info~

(the girls have reasonable sized chests, Haruhi having the bigger size then Juni. Just in case people are wondering. H=C, J=B, and no I'm not a perv, I just thought you should know that in this fanfic they aren't flat.).

~back to the girls~

Haruhi was wearing a bikini as well hers was black with rainbow splatter paint on it, matching bottoms that are mini shorts style, and a black and red plaid button up shirt, with shorts.

They were ready for where they were going. They had decided to not have their contacts in. Haruhi put her hair into a pony tail, Juni put her's into to pigtails, massive curls surrounding her small frame. "You look so cute!" Haruhi squealed, hugging her sister in a 'hug of doom'. "cant….breathe…need…..air…" Juniper gasped out between breathes. Haruhi let her go quickly "sorry Juni but your so adorable." She said kissing her sister's forehead affectionately. Juni squished her eyes shut and giggled. That's when they heard knocking at the door. "it seems they have arrived." Haruhi said letting them in. the hosts walked in and stared open mouthed at the girls, except Mori and Kyouya of course. "you look adorable my beloved daughters!" Tamaki said hugging the girls so tightly they both gasped for air when he let go. "Ready to go guys?" Haruhi asked when she had regained her oxygen. "yes!" they all said in unison. _'I wonder why they all arrived together I mean I would have expected them to arrive in separate cars, Oh well.' _Haruhi thought curiously. "Know can you tell us where we are going?" asked the twins. "nope you'll have to wait and see." Haruhi said. "but I hope you brought your swim trunks." She added merrily. "we all did, since yesterday Juni-chan mentioned diving." Hunny said as he noticed their swim suits. "you two look wonderful." He added blushing when he saw Juniper. "thank you huny-chan." Juni said blushing a bit too.

"are we going to take our limo." Tamaki asked as the girls were walking to a garage. "nope, were going to take the jeep." Haruhi said as she jingled the keys in her hand. They all got into the jeep, surprisingly everyone had elbow room. She soon was driving down a forest path. "so we are going to be in a forest." Hikaru said glumly. "how fun." His twin added with equal distain at the idea. "nope were on a cliff that's over a very deep lake." She said stopping the car and getting out some chairs and a table which she handed to her sister. They set up a little chill place for everyone. They all sat down and were sipping sodas and if you were Hunny or Juni you were eating cake.

"Juni wana test out the dive with me?" Haruhi said getting up from her chair and looking over the side of the cliff, which wasn't to tall but it was at least safe enough for them to dive off of. "really I can this time, Yay!" she said taking off her cover up. Exposing the sun tattoo that was very large and was centered around her belly button. It had lots of writing on it and some symbols. "wait your not going to let her dive off of the cliff are you, couldn't she get hurt doing that." The twins asked horrified and confused at the same time. "and 'daughter' when did you get a tattoo, your only a child?" Tamaki asked pointing to her stomach. "and you shouldn't be showing that much skin, there are men present!" Tamaki ranted. Juni sniffled "but Haruhi said it was cute." Juni sniffled. "what's going on here!" Haruhi asked giving Tamaki that said 'say one more offensive thing about her bathing suit and ill beat you black and blue, got it' Tamaki shrank into a tiny ball of 'totally sad emo' and said "nothing, you look wonderful juni." In a high pitched voice filled with terror because of the scary red head glaring daggers at him.

Juni walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down, smiling like the kid she was, she walked back then turned to face the edge, took two deep breathes and ran as fast as she could before diving off the side and into the watery depths below. "Nice dive Juni!" Haruhi yelled smiling proudly. She remembers her sister refusing to jump first so that she could go at the same time as her sister, but now and days she always jumped in first, unless Haruhi wanted to. "is she okay!, you just let her dive in like that." The twins asked scared that she might be injured or even worse drowning. "she'll be fine, here ill dive in too ,anyone wana join me.?" She asked. "ill join you Haru-chan." Said Hunny happily, he was a vampire, what could a little water do besides soak his swim shorts which were made for it anyway. So Haruhi took off her cover ups, exposing the phoenix with it's wings open, right between her shoulder blades, the wings covering her shoulders. It was very colorful. "ready hunny-senpai?" she asked. "yup, Mori is going to dive in with us." He said smiling at his cousin who smiled back. "okay then , ready, set , go!" she shouted and they took off each diving into the lake below.

Each landed in the refreshingly cool water at the same time. Once they came up for air they searched for Juni. Suddenly Haruhi was pulled under by a strange force. As she came up for air after being released by the thing, she noticed a very familiar patch of white locks floating upwards beside her. "Haruhi are you okay?" Hunny asked warily. "ya, but I suspect the lake has a white water beast in it." she said covering her mouth with one finger and smiling mischievously, and pointed towards the familiar white patch a couple feet away from them. All three smiled mischievously and nonchalantly swam towards it. Haruhi was the first to react diving under the water and pulling the little girl up by her under arms. "Hehe, you found me." Juni said giggling and trying to see past the white hair covering her face. Hunny noticing this, he brushed the strands behind her ears, she blushed red as a rose. Mori chuckled and that's when the ultimate splash fight took place, Hunny and Juni on one team, Haruhi and Mori on the other. They splash each other until they were sure that they had splashed each other enough.

Pretty soon they heard some yelling and two large splashes coming form behind them. The twins heads popped up, both had grown wolf ears and a wolf like tails, both smiling. "we thought we would join you." They said as the splash fight once again not even being interrupted as Kyouya jump in and joined them. Kyouya joining Haruhi and Mori's team, the twins joining Juni and Hunny. They all splashed until they heard Tamaki hit the water. He came up for air and joined in on the splash fight. They all laughed and were happy for a while, It seemed like the day would never end, But sadly the sun was going down fast. "I thought we were going to see your wings today." The twins said smiling their devil smiles and wrapping their arms around Haruhi's back. "ya!" said the guys. "okay, okay, lets go to the top of the cliff first, then you can see our wings." Haruhi said swimming to the beach. As they all got to the top of the cliff, Haruhi and Juni were standing in front of the mouth of the cliff. The boys looked confused. "anytime now." The twins yelled. The girls just laughed and jumped off the edge, the boys ran over to the edge to watch and see what happens. Suddenly on their way down Haruhi's wings unfolded and she was flew up, along with juni whose wings unfolded as well. Haruhi's wings looked like angel wings, Juni's looked like white dragon wings, with silver swirls and lines and runes covering the inside. "whoa!" said everyone, except Kyouya and Mori. "if im correct, don't you all have wings, or was that just a rumor." Haruhi said smiling at them as she and Juni landed on the ground with their wings folded but still visible. Suddenly the boys, except Kyouya and Mori, were in silent surprise and 'aw' at their amazing wings, Juni sneezed and mumbled an 'excuse me.' To which everyone said "bless you!" to which she squeaked in surprise. "your wings are gorgeous!" the twins yelled as they ran up to the girls and started designing outfits for them, pulling pieces of clothes out of their beach bag and pressing it up to their faces. "Haru-chan, Juni-chan, you look pretty." Hunny said blushing as he looked at Juni, who in turn blushed back and then ran over and hugged him. "do you have wings?" she asked him, floating around him, her wings a blur with movement. "yup." He said as he and Mori both stretch out wings that looked like bat wings. "Oh my Goddess!" Juni squealed as she looked at their wings. "ours' are nothing compared to Kyouya's." Mori said chuckling as Juni stared wide eyes at Kyouya just staring him down with wide blue eyes. "can I see your wings, I wont tell the fairies." She whispered to him pointing in the direction of a glowing orb not to far away. "Well since you promised not to tell the fairies, I'll show you." Kyouya said flexing his giant wings that looked like black angel wings with red tips. "Oooohhhh" Juni said poking one of his feathers. "Hehe it's soft like Haruhi's feathers." She said running over to Haruhi and picking up one of the feathers that had fallen from her wings and bringing it back to Kyouya, who watched the little ball of energy bounce around excitedly. _'Where does this child get all her energy?' _ He thought to himself smiling and chuckling a bit as he accepted the feather she gave him. "Thank you, Juniper." He said and she giggled and ran back to the twins and Haruhi who were talking about school and fashion and such.

Tamaki watched everyone happily, this was now his little family, the one he would do so much for. He was happy that Haruhi and Juni had joined into it. "now everyone I have a question for my 'daughters'." He said and everyone went quiet and listen to him speak. "girls do you want to join the host club?" He asked a spark of hope in his eyes, the twins looked to Haruhi pleading her to join, Hunny looked to Juni his eyes saying 'please join.' Mori inwardly chuckled at the effort the twins, Hunny, and Tamaki were putting into getting the girls to join. Juni was the first to break the silence. "I'll join if Haruhi will." She said jumping at her sister,who laughed and caught her. "Fine we will join." She said laughing as the twins, hunny, and her sister all hugged her. Tamaki laughed and tried to hugs his daughter but couldn't so he just waited for them to be hug available.

Kyouya watched all this smirking as he thought _'well this will interesting.' _

I'd have to agree…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	9. Chapter 8 Family Legends

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 8 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Family legends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

It has been a week since the girls joined the host club, they were all very close and even had their little family squabbles every now and then like today for intance.

It was after club hours and they were packing everything up and cleaning. The twins were badgering Tamaki, who was in his emo corner, and the girls were studying. More like Haruhi was studying, Juni was doodling and giggling at the twins and Tamaki. "Juni! Are you done with your homework?" Haruhi asked crossing her arms and giving Juni the 'your in big trouble if you lie' look. "um…no" Juni said looking at the ground. "then why are you doodling and watching the clowns." Haruhi said flatly and with a hint of irritation. "because its fun and they are funny." Juni said still looking at the ground. "finish your homework and you can go join the twins, But when we get home it's training time for you missy." Haruhi said getting back to her studying. Juni gave a squeak of surprise and then pouted." But we trained yesterday and the day before." Juni said in a voice that made Haruhi want to go over and hug her sister, but she restrained herself. "well if you were getting your homework done instead of slacking off, You wouldn't have to do more training." Haruhi said in a 'no back talk' tone of voice. "okay, Haru-chan" Juni said in a defeated way, starting on her homework

The boys just watched this, feeling a bit sad for distracting the girl. Kyouya was curious about what kind of training they did, as was Mori and Hunny.

When the girls went home, they quickly changed out of their uniforms, and they took off their wigs and tied their hair back into a ponytail and they put on some shorts and tank tops. "okay let's go run and when we get back we can start training." Haruhi said and she and Juni put on their shoes and jogged out the door and down the stairs. The girls then started to go on their daily run around town. Little did they know about a certain club who was in jogging attire as well sputtering and panting behind them ,except Mori, Kyouya and Hunny, who were having a nice conversation about the speed of things and other stuff, they were used to this type of running.

Soon the girls turned a corner and entered into a track field. "okay whose first?" Haruhi said panting form their run, and taking sips of water from their water jug. "I will." Juni said panting and then bouncing excitedly, she loved trying to beat her speed record. "okay, ready, set, GO!" she yelled as her sister took off. The boys had just arrived as Juni set off running the track. The walked up to Haruhi who noticed them behind her and juni about two blocks ago. The twins and Tamaki looked like they were going to die of exhaustion, but Mori, Hunny and Kyouya just looked a little out of breathe but still as normal as ever. "I see the twins and Tamaki aren't that much into exercise." Haruhi said still watching her sister run laps. "they are used to it, they are just very lazy, and when ever it comes time to train they are the ones that need an extra kick in the butt to get them awake and functioning." Kyouya said chuckling as the boys finally stop panting and are themselves again. "So you guys train as well, might I ask why?" Haruhi asked as she watched her sister walk up to her. She was panting badly and was sucking in air as it was a rarity. "Juni you ran two more laps then you should have you know your only supposed to run five." Haruhi said handing Juni her water bottle. Juni drank obediently and was listening as Haruhi told her to come up for air at least, which she did only to go back to drinking. "is she okay?" the twins asked from either side of Juni who was sitting on a bench drinking more calmly then before. "yes she just over did it running seven laps instead of five." As she warmed up before starting on her five laps, she was joined by Kyouya and Mori.

They all chatted about different stuff like family legends, and training. "did you know the Morinozukas' and Haninozukas' are both related directly to Dracula?" Mori asked as they jogged. "I thought only the Kurans' were?" Haruhi questioned. "well the Kurans' are the ancestors of the Haninozukas' and Morinozukas', so in fact all three family are related to Dracula. He said chuckling as he watched Haruhi mull it around in her mind for a while. "That's cool, so what your families back story?" she asked as they began on their third lap. "Well a long time ago the kuran's had five siblings, four boys and one girl. Her name was Juri; the boy's were named Rido, Haruka, Shiba, and Kurosaki. Haruka and Juri got married, while the other boys found their own wives. Rido married another pureblood from another family whose name is unknown. Shiba got married to a woman from the pureblood family known as the Haninozuka clan and they then started the Haninozuka Empire, His brother Kurosaki also married a pureblood vampire of the Morinozuka clan and started the Morinozuka Empire. But because Shiba and Kurosaki were so close they decided to bind their family together and made the Morinozukas' always serve the Haninozukas', since Shiba was the older of the two brothers." Mori said as they finished the fourth lap. "and what about your family Kyouya?" Haruhi asked as they ran. "well the Ootoris' come from a long line of demon lords and ladies. My father was a demon lord and then it was passed down to me. The devil actually had a brother named Mitsuda Ootori, who went to the earth realm and married a human women and from then they passed down the title of the Demon Lord." Kyouya said as they came to a stop.

The twins were sitting with Juni, as she talked about fashion, Haruhi seemed to notice the way she was sitting and laughed a little. Juni was leaning back all the way with her back on the edge of the seat behind her, which was taken by a very happy hunny. Her head in his lap and his legs on either side of her, It looked as though they were the best of friends.

Or something more…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	10. Chapter 9 Training Time

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 9 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Training Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyouya also seemed to notice the way Juni and Hunny were sitting, but decided not to mention it. Mori had noticed the seating arrangement as the three were on their fourth lap around the track. "alright Juni time for your extra training." Haruhi said as they grabbed she took a drink from her water bottle, Mori and Kyouya took drinks from theirs as well. "Okay!" Juni said jumping up from her spot, much to Hunny's dismay. The girls began to walk into a big building, that looked like an abandoned warehouse. They all followed the girls into the building. The boys took their seats around a little arena that was closed off from a large area which had twenty or so human sized puppets lying about. "okay boys whatever you do don't enter the arena." Haruhi said and she took a seat in one of the more throne like chairs near the edge of the little audience space. "alright Juni get ready and ill revive the puppets." Haruhi said in a little microphone as Juni walked into the arena. "Oki-Doki." Juni said happily, "Rezza." Juni said and suddenly a giant double bladed ax appeared in her hands.

The boys were amazed the blades on the ax were as big as them, yet she lifted it effortlessly onto her shoulders.

"Gyza." Haruhi said and suddenly the puppets were on their feet and they all had guns and swords of every variety. They all ran at Juni who was standing still watching them get closer. When they were within enough distance the ones with swords slashed at her, she swiftly dodged them, her eyes were glowing a very vibrant shade of blue. She swung her ax and spun out of the way of bullets and swords, as she just kept slicing the puppets in half or decapitating them. Soon she was the only thing standing in the arena. "Wonderful job Juni!" Haruhi said clapping. "Ready for round 2." Haruhi said, to which Juni smiled and yelled a very happy 'yes.' This time a giant puppet three times bigger with eight arms came at her. "Dreola!" Luna yelled and her battle ax was a Giant sledge hammer. She growled at the puppet and charged it jumping around quickly, she soon landed a hit on the puppets leg and it fell into a knee to which she followed up with swinging her hammer into his forehead and it's head came within reach. She was midair when it dodged her attack, driving a dagger into her thigh. She landed on the ground and skidded to a halt, ignoring the dagger and the pain, she charged it this time she leapt off the ground when it swung at her and she flew past it's head and landed on his back. "Domina." She said and her Hammer was now a sword with a blade that was about as wide as a barrel and a bit taller then her. The Puppet stood up, and she slid down his back, before she fell completely off she drove the blade into it's back and she stopped moving. She then turn the blade handle and a loud humming sound came from the blade as it tore through the rock. She leapt off its back and was high in the air. She grabbed a ceiling beam and hung there catching her breathe, still cluching the blade/chainsaw. The puppet underneath her was jumping trying to get her. "Alright then you walking twig." She said as she swung her self into a squatting position on the beam staring at the puppet. "HERE I COME!" she yelled jumping down towards the puppet, her blade poised to stab its head. The puppet tried to dodge her attack but couldn't,she was to quick for it. The blade made contact with its head and soon it stopped struggling and fell forwards. She had already been in the air when in fell. She landed gracefully on her feet. Her leg was dripping blood but she ignored it as she fell to her knees breathing in deep breathes, her sword stuck in the ground as she clutched the handle tightly. Haruhi saw her get stabbed with the dagger, and she was worried, but she couldn't help her unless she knew her sister was going to get killed, which rarely happened to either of them. She got up from her seat and climbed onto the edge and jumped down. As soon as she made contact with the ground she set off on a dead run to her sister's side.

Juni stood when she noticed her sister running towards her, the host club hot on her heels. She grabbed the handle of the dagger and pulled it out of her leg. "Sons of furry demon babies!" She yelped as she pulled the blade out of her leg, she once again was on the ground her wounded leg in her hands as she hugged in it in pain. "Juni you shouldn't have pulled it out like that, you could have torn a muscle." Haruhi said and she knelt down and examined Juni's leg. Juni just gave her sister the 'it hurt more when it was in my leg then it did when it was out of my leg.' Look. "Don't give me that look, Juniper Fujioka, I know where you live." Haruhi said as she helped her sister onto her feet.

As soon as Juniper was on her feet she was in the air and was being held in a bridal position by someone. She looked up and saw Mori staring down at her with a concerned expression. She gulped. "h-h-hello." She said lightly, as she fainted from exhaustion mixed with blood loss. "Juni-chan!" Hunny yelped as he saw her go limp. "She will be okay Hunny-senpai." Kyouya said, as everyone walked to the little room they in. Haruhi took the hair band out of Juni's hair so that her sister wouldn't get a head ache and so she could sleep better. Mori set her on the couch in the room, Hunny put her head in his lap so that she would have a pillow instead of the uncomfortable couch. Hunny gave her usa-chan and she snuggled into his lap and hugged the bunny. The twins sat by her feet, watching Hunny with the most un-noticeable evil glare, when they looked to Mori they found them selves facing an even scarier glare directed towards them. They just ducked their heads and started to talk about fashion and what colors would go good against Haruhi and Juni's skin.

"Well It's time for my trainging." Haruhi said and she stretched her arms and pushed a button on the control panel. 'Turn it up, By Sonis Syndicate.' Started playing. Haruhi leapt over the edge landing on the ground gracefully. "Gyza." Haruhi said and the puppet warriors, rose up looking as if nothing had even sratched them. "Rolia." She whispered again and two katanas were in her hands, both katana blades were about as tall as Haruhi herself. "go." She said and the puppets with swords charged her. She cut through them quickly. Next to attack were the ones with guns, every bullet missed their mark as she jumped and flipped around dodging them. She expertly got close to the puppets and executed her finals moves as they all fell. "just like dominos." Haruhi said smirking as she stomped and swirled her foot and then the puppet beast that had attacked Juni rose. It towered over her small frame as it stretched it's arms and it let out a long growl of annoyance at being pestered once again by the girls, But it knew they would be kind and heal it, they were his master after all. He charged at her, and she flipped away sheathing her katanas, "Hestia." She whispered and she had a Tigerfish (grenade launcher).She pointed it at the puppets head and shot 3 times, each hitting its mark. It dropped to the ground fast and Haruhi's Tigerfish turned into sand and blew out of her hand dissipating into the day light's brilliant beams.

She walked into the private room and she saw many amazed faces. "That was awesome!" the twins then proceeded to annoy Haruhi about her talents. "My daughter is a wonderful warrior how amazing." Tamaki cooed as he gave her the 'hug of doom'. "What an interesting weapon choice, What was the gun you were using." Kyouya said while writing in his note book. "it's a Tigerfish grenade launcher, it has a five round rotating barrel, and its 680mm in length, and 4800g in weight." She said as she checked on her sister who was sleeping soundly in Hunny's lap snuggling with use-chan with the twins by her feet talking about mundane things like fashion and weapons sales.

"Haruhi…..Lulu-chan…...need…."Juni whispered in her sleep as she turned on her side. Haruhi pulled out a white stuffed bear, the bear of course had seen better days, one eye was missing and in its place was a sewed in 'X', and a chunk of it head had been missing and sewn back in with a black piece along with its left arm and right leg. Its tummy had a 'Y' cut into it and sewn back up with black thread. It looked like it had been autopsied and then dismembered only to be sewn back together with another bear's parts. She slowly took usa-chan away from Juni replacing it with her teddy bear, named Lulu. The bears simple little 'w' mouth changed into a big sharp tooth grin, which scared Tamaki and the twins so badly they went hid behind Kyouya.

"What kind of teddy bear is that?!" the twins asked rather loudly. Hunny sent them a 'PIPE DOWN!' look, that they took into account when saying their next words. "it looks evil and scary." They said a bit creeped out but with low hushed whispers so they don't wake up Juni. "It's a bear she's had since she was 2." Haruhi said chuckling as her sisters face became more happy and peaceful. "I tell you all about when we get home." She said as she picked up her sister from Hunny's lap. Whispering a age shrinking spell her sister got shorter and younger until she was 5, then Haruhi picked her up and rested her on her hip and she walked out of the room and into the track they had ran earlier.

I wonder what the story is behind the teddy bear…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, If you liked this story then you should read my new story called Earl Grey.

It's about Two sisters who have been exiled from their home so they leave into the big city of London where they meet someone who understands them. Along with Two boys who have been kicked from their homes into serving as butler/bodyguards to the Phantomhive House. Please Enjoy!

Also To get updates on any Fanfiction, A friend and I have created a Facebook page dedicated to any projects we do such as Fanfiction, Fanart, Art, and other things.

Facebook page: Velvet Escape.

We also have deviantart accounts for those of you who would like to see our art.

Velvet's deviantart: velvetmaniac

My deviantart: SnowyEscape

Stay Awesome, Luvly Readers.

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	11. Chapter 10 Teddy bear's tale

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 10 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Teddy Bear's Tale

Here is the story behind the Teddy Bear.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Juni!" Haruhi yelled to her five year old sister, Haruhi herself was seven. Juni had been twirling around the living room like she always does. "yes Haru-chan~" Juniper sing-songed as she twirled away in her dress. "Juni can you stop spinning your going to get dizzy and clumsy." Haruhi said sternly as she watched her sister twirl around the room. "But I like spinning." Juni said as she stopped twirling and laid on the couch, her head in her sister's lap. "well you will get sick to your stomach if you do it to much." Haruhi said as she smoothed her sister's hair. "When is daddy going to be home?" Juni asked as she played with a lock of her sister's long red hair. Haruhi who was running her hands through Juni's long and wild white hair unconsciously, looked at the clock and then thought about her father's time schedule. "He should be home a little bit after we go to sleep, why do you ask?" Haruhi said looking at her sister. "Well I wanted to go play in the forest. I wonder if Lulu-chan is there." Juni said, the last part was more to herself then Haruhi. "Lulu-chan? Who is that?" Haruhi asked confused, Juni has never mentioned a Lulu before.

As they were heading out of the house towards the forest Haruhi noticed that once again her sister was twirling around as she skipped onto large rocks and over small branches that littered the leave covered ground. It was a pleasant and very soothing place, where they always felt happy especially since their mom died. The trees always shimmered with their leaves dancing merrily with the passing winds, the animals and woodland creatures always lead a chase, to which the girls enjoyed as they explored the forest trying to keep up with the sprinting figures and animals that were skipping away from them as if to say 'catch me if you can.'

Today was no different; the girls had just caught up with the little fairies that had been wizzing around the girls heads giggling and putting flower petals all around them. The fairies had nicknamed the girls, they told them it was because the girls were one of them, even if they were pixies, they were as close as family with all the fairy and pixie. Haruhi had been named 'Spring' or 'Cherry' for her red hair that they always filled with flowers and leaves. Somehow they always ended up with glittery sugar on their faces and their hair in braids or wild with mini braids in it, but no matter what they always had vibrant colored flowers of all shapes and sizes. The fairies had named Juniper 'Snow' or 'Little Bird' because she was so hyper and she was always swirling around like a fresh fallen snowflake dancing in the wind.

The girls were now sitting on a large tree root and were making flower sashes when suddenly a fairy that had black hair with white strikes in it popped onto Juniper's shoulder. The fairy then began to whisper into Juniper's ear about things like the river's secrets, and the animals fair that was happening in the middle of the forest, Juniper started to giggle and then full on laughed till she fell off the tree root and into a patch of moss. "Juni are you ok?" Haruhi asked as she jumped off and helped her sister up. "hehe, you should here what Whoot said to Langster." Juniper said as she giggled and covered her mouth with her hands. Haruhi then noticed that Langster the fox was not looking at Whoot the owl and was not even trying to play his normal games with him. "What did you say to him Whoot?" Haruhi asked the owl, who in turn just 'hooted', Haruhi gasped. "That was a little rude, don't you think?" Haruhi said as she put her hands on her hips, the owl just looked away from her and 'hmphed' in her general direction. She just laughed as the owl turned back and if owls could smile you would see one on his face, he 'hooted' again and this time the fox next to him smiled and started to prance around and play with the girls and the owl.`

Soon enough it was time to leave for home, for their father would home soon so they said their goodbyes only to be stopped by the same black and white haired fairy. "Haru-chan, this is Lulu-chan, Lulu-chan this is Haru-chan." Juniper said as she waved her hands in their direction. "Hello Lulu, It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said with a curtsy. The fairy giggled and curtsied back at her. "Same to you, Miss Haruhi." Lulu said with a smile as she sat on Juniper's shoulder. As they walked home the girls were chattering about the pixie hollow fair that was happening next week and what they would wear to it.

Suddenly they were attacked by an unknown pack of wolves, that weren't from this forest. One of them lunged at Juniper, throwing her off balance while the rest circled them. Haruhi was quick enough to put up a magic boundary line so they could not get to the girls. The wolves soon went away, but not without trying to get to the girl. One wolf tried to leap the boundary line and was thrown back by a vine that had shot up from the line.

As soon as the wolves were gone, Haruhi went and tended to her sister's scratches from her fall. She had nasty scratches across her knees, and a deep gash on her stomach from where the wolf had scratched her, and she wasn't healing as fast as she normally would with scratches. So Haruhi decided it was time to go home and clean up her wounds, and hopefully get her into the shower. Lulu went home with them, Haruhi didn't mind if anything Lulu might help her.

When they arrived at the house her father was there waiting for them, He ran out and hugged Haruhi who had Juniper on her back. Juniper by this time was lulled to sleep by the swaying motion as Haruhi walked, and the sounds of the leaves rustling with the night's winds.

As they entered the house her father checked Haruhi for any scratches finding she had one on her shoulder from a wolf that had lunged at her as well. That is when he noticed Lulu who was trying to help wrap Juniper's knees, all you could see is a little ball of light carrying a bandage and circling around her knee. "Hello there." He said as she was done wrapping Juni's wounds. "Hello sir." She said in a tiny voice, she then changed her form into a fairy that was about the size of index finger. "My name is Ryouji, my coworkers call me Ranka." He said politely and smiled as the fairy sat on Juniper's shoulder as she slept soundly. "My name is Lulu, I'm a Spirit Guide." She said and she gave a bow from her sitting position. "Really I've never met a Spirit Guide, Do you have a master?" He said as Haruhi tended to the wounds on Juni's stomach. "Well right now my master is Juniper." She said as she watched Haruhi carefully. "That sounds wonderful, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to shown as a fairy, you should probably take form of something she can carry around easier." He said as he remembered that Spirit Guides can't be separated from their masters for long, or they will feel lonely and so will the master. He looked back to the fairy that was now a black and white zombiefied teddy bear. He smiled knowing that Juniper would carry Lulu everywhere she goes.

Juniper proved him right the following morning trip to the super market…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	12. Chapter 11 Sobering Reality Part 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 11 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sobering Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

~Graduation~

It was the day they all had been waiting for, Graduation! First to graduate was Juni, she accepted her certificate smiling widely and brightly, she was so happy her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Haruhi hugged her sister as she walked up to her and the twins who were hugging each other and saying things like. "our precious little sister, she graduated." They had started referring to her as their sister, along with Haruhi. They spent their time together at the market or at events that the host club was dragged to. "Now I'm like you guys, YAY!" she said jumping up and down and hugging her sister. They were still hiding their gender. "Yes you are, you're growing up so fast." Haruhi said wiping a tear from her eye. "Congratulations Juni-chan!" Hunny said hugging her. Mori just smilied at her and patted her head.

Next to graduate were Haruhi and the twins; they smiled and accepted their certificates, shook hands with the chairman and went over to Juniper, Hunny and Mori. Tamaki and Kyouya were next they walked up and accepted their certificates, shook hands with the chairman, make a small speech and step down. As soon as they made it over Haruhi hugged Tamaki, and shook hands with Kyouya, they all laughed and smiled like everything in the world was okay and nothing could go wrong, nothing at all.

If they only knew what Tamaki's grandmother had planned and who would be arriving even before Hunny and Mori accepted their diplomas. They would have held their king tightly and securely.

I wonder who the mystery guest is…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	13. Chapter 12 Sobering Reality Part 2

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 12 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sobering Reality Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hunny and Mori had just walked onto stage to accept their diplomas, When Tamaki's cell phone started to vibrate in his pockets. He quickly pulled it out and walked away so he wouldn't bother anyone by talking

"Hello?" He answered it in his usual peppy tone. '_Hello Tamaki." _Said a women's voice, she sounded seductive, but Tamaki being Tamaki didn't here seductive, he heard just a normal women that had called him. "Who is this?" He asked oblivious of the events that would rip the foundation under the host club. "_This is Éclair Tonare, your fiancé." _ As soon as the words left her lips, Tamaki's heart fell, '_No this can't be happening, he was supposed to marry Haruhi and they would then be happy!' _his mind screamed at him. "I'm sorry are you sure?" Tamaki asked, trying to believe she got the wrong person. "_yes, Tamaki Suoh, I'm your fiancé, There is no way out of it, come to your little host room, so we can meet." _ She said as she hung up. Tamaki just listened to the dial tone. Closing his phone, he looked to his friends who were clapping and cheering for Hunny and Mori, He looked to Haruhi and suddenly his heart ached so much it hurt. He would have to leave her behind and never see his precious 'daughter' again.

Instead of alerting them he walked to the school entrance, and heading to the Music Room.

The other hosts were to focused on Hunny and Mori to notice the absence of Tamaki, They had all been so excited to know the boom that was about to be dropped like a ton of bricks. As soon as Hunny and Mori exited the stage they met up with the host club, minus Tamaki. They all congratulated them, hugs and cheers were traded between them all, when Kyouya got a text message. He looked at the screen to see this message play out: '_Bring everyone to the Music Room. ~Tamaki'. "_Everyone to the Host Club our King has to tell us something." Kyouya said as they all headed to the Music Room, Laughing and chattering about their summer plans.

When they entered the room they noticed Tamaki was sitting on the couch with a women next to him, She looked French. "Hello everyone, This is my Éclair Tonare." Tamaki said as he stood up, "My fiancé." He added solemnly. Haruhi's heart broke when he uttered the last words, '_My, fiancé…' _the words stung her heart and made her want to cry, but she didn't she was strong; she knew someone like him couldn't have someone like her, but it still hurt to know it was true. "Tamaki, this is sudden don't you think you could have told us you were betrothed." Kyouya said noticing the way Haruhi's eyes lost their glow so suddenly and quickly, he wanted to punch Tamaki, '_That basterd knew Haruhi loved him, he knew she had high hopes of even going on a date with him, yet he played with her heart and her emotions_.' He thought as angered bubbled up. Tamaki's usually dumb and peppy features changed into one of indifference and masked sadness. "Yes it is sudden isn't it, well I might as well add that I am going to close the club for good, I'm leaving for France today, so I must go and pack for my departure." Tamaki said as he took Éclair's hand, and walked out of the door, avoiding the eyes of everyone as he left.

As soon as the door closed, Haruhi felt her knees go weak, she felt like her heart had broken into two pieces that were slowly drifting away. She sank to the floor and hugged herself, she let the tears go. She told herself crying wasn't what she needed to do, she needed to pull herself together and get up and forget Tamaki, and how he played her emotions. Juniper was angrier the she thought imaginable, she hugged her sister who hugged her back and cried till she could do nothing but sob. Juniper changed shape into a 18 year old male version of herself and picked Haruhi up bridal style, Her 18 year old male self had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a plaid shirt, and sneakers. She carried Haruhi to a couch and set her down on it and stood back up and shifted into her original form. "That rat basterd!" Hikaru said as he was trying to go after Tamaki, He was held back by Mori and Hunny. "no! Leave him be!" Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up and watched Juni comfort her sister, who was shaking with her now silent sobs.

"How could he do this to us, I thought that he was our friend, not the enemy, why did I let myself be fooled by him." Haruhi said as she shook with a sob, Juni was holding back tears to, but she wouldn't let Haruhi see them. NO, she had to be strong, she had to hold her older sister as she sobbed and cried, for the loss of a love she knew she would never get back. "Because men like that are everywhere, smooth talking with a hint of a true gentlemen, that no one not even the strong can with stand. So we believe their words, and that they won't sting us like the scorpions they are. We who are the frogs, will believe we are safe with them, and that our hearts are secure. Until at last we allow them onto our back to cross the river of life, and they sting us with a poison, so deadly our hearts can do nothing but grieve for it's being blind to something we should have seen coming." Juni said as she smoothed out her sister's hair.

Haruhi sat up and wiped her eyes, she once again was herself, her tears weren't going to help her, It was time she noticed that he had shown them his true colors. Yes it hurt, but it just means less pain later if he didn't show himself to be a scorpion. "I think it is time we go home." She said her voice shaky but firm. "Alright, when we get home ice cream therapy." Juni said as she then helped her sister stand. The boys tagged along with them to make sure they were okay. The girls went in separate limos so they could regain their composure before seeing each other again.

As soon as Juniper got into the car she clung to Hunny as she silently sobbed, but she only let a few tears fall, Hunny held her and gave her reassuring words. Mori watched the whole ordeal, thinking that what Tamaki did would bite him in the end, to make two of the most kind and sweet girls he has ever met, cry for him, yet he leaves with one who probably doesn't love him, only his money. He felt sorry for the girls, that they had to be put through this whole thing. He also noticed that Hunny was now as tall the twins, so when he was holding Juni she had her head on his shoulder as he laid his forehead on the top of her head. "Takashi, I think we should all stay the night at Haruhi's house, her dad won't be home for two more days, and I don't think I want them to be alone like this." Hunny said as Juni fell asleep on in his lap, with his arms around her. "Good idea Mitskuni." Mori commented as he watched his cousin.

I wonder how this night will play out…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	14. Chapter 13 Sweet Dreams

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 13 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

When they all arrived at the Apartment, Juniper and Haruhi were both so tired they couldn't stand, so Hunny and kyouya carried them into the house while Mori and the twins looked through all the the rooms untill they found one big enough to fit them plus five. They then set to work putting any blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows on the floor, in what ended up in a giant fluffy mattress with lots of comfy blankets and pillow on it, it could fit all of them with wiggle room.

Hunny and Kyouya set the tired girls on the make shift bed, they pulled a blanket over them while the rest of them sat up and chatted for an hour about their plans for the summer, and sweet revenge on Tamaki. until Haruhi woke up rubbing her eyes, and stretching her arms behind her. "Welcome back to earth, sleepy head." Hikaru said as he slid under the sheets next to her and hugged her side, his twin do the same to her other side, the both rested their chins on her shoulders and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as he and his twin looked at her serious as the grave, they were concerned about her and Juniper. "I'm fine, I'm just relieved that he showed his colors now instead of when it was to late." She said hugging herself as she hung her head. Hikaru lifted her chin, and Kaoru hugged her. "Don't let that false prince tear you down. After all who needs a prince when you have a band full of gypsies." Hikaru said referring to what he had started calling everyone in the host club besides Tamaki, since he at the time was their king and they were his gypsies. Haruhi laughed and hugged Hikaru, who was surprised but hugged back. After that they all just sat around and drank tea, and chatted about random things.

"Haruhi…Why is everyone still here." Juniper said as she yawned quietly, showing her pointed fangs, she was a beast after all. She then stretched like a cat and stood up. She walked into her bedroom and came out with a large bird cage that had a metal slab separating the top of the cage form the bottom, both rooms have a fluffy white carpet and even a small sofa for a fairy in it, it even had a little room in it, probably the bathroom, it had a bed on the top floor, along with a dresser and a mirror, and a closet. It was basically a fully furnished and very lavish, doll house /bird house.

"Tonight is sleepover night, so they stayed over here with us." Haruhi said , while they all watched as juniper disappeared and reappeared from her room with a small birdhouse/dollhouse. Juni set it on the ground and opened the door at the bottom and put her bear Lulu on the ground next to the cage, a flash of light surrounded the bear and it soon became a fairy with short spikey black and white hair, wearing a dress that looked like black rose petals had been used to make it, around her waist rested a thorny vine that held a small packet of seeds and a knife, as well as some other things. Lulu looked up to see her master was upset and was a bit awake, but not much. So she immediately went into action with getting her master up.

Lulu first flew over to where Haruhi and the boys were, they just watched as the fairy went about her business, Lulu tapped Haruhi on the wrist, and Haruhi poured some tea in a mug that had a kitty face on it and had a moveable handle going across the top of the mug so that the fairy could carry it to her master. Lulu picked up a sugar cube and plopped it into the mug and did the same thing two more times before she flew up and grabbed the handle, she said a spell and the tea cup became as light as a feather to her. She carried it over to Juni who accepted it with a smile, "Thank you Lulu-chan." Juniper said as she sipped her tea and smiled at the fairy, who looked pleased with herself for making her master smile.

"So that is Lulu…" Hikaru started "She is Juniper's fairy maid?" Kaoru finished. Both watched as Lulu walked inside the birdcage and Juni close the door and lock it, before pulling a string as a film of white cloth covered the bird cage's side, and she twisted the apple on the top of the bird cage and a white film covered the dome at the top as she twisted it, then a light turned on from the little fairy house, and Juni went back to her tea.

"Yup, she is a Spirit Guide, yet she insists that someone has to make sure Juniper get's her medicine and that she takes a shower, and that she just takes care of herself, and that I can't do it on my own, even with my dad here to help. I swear she watches after Juni like a Bear does her cub, she would do the same to me if I wasn't so invested in making sure Juni behaves herself and takes care of herself as well. But she does look after me and Juni." Haruhi said smiling at the thought of the little fairy mothering them since they were little. "Lulu-chan is our fairy god mother of sorts." Haruhi added, all of them just went back to chatting and drinking tea. "Haru-chan…I'm hungry." Juni said look at Haruhi. Haruhi then looked at her watch and stood up quickly. "Juni before dinner you need to hop into the shower, got it, you're almost off of your schedule." Haruhi said as she pulled her sister into a standing position, her sister flailing around trying to get Lulu to help her, Lulu who knew what this meant just rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeved leaf sweater, the boys followed her out wondering why Juni was causing such a fuss.

Lulu took over from there. Haruhi went to the kitchen and started chopping up vegetables and measuring ingredients, and tossing them into a bowl of boiling water, while Lulu in her human 24 year old form, dragged a struggling Juni into the bathroom, the sound of a whimpering Juni and Lulu scolding Juni for not wanting to take a shower when she knew she had to, before long dinner was ready and Juni was out of the shower, clothed in a over sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, a towel limply lying on top of her head. She looked cold and like a half drowned kitten. It was an amusing site, except for the fact that she was shivering violently.

"Juni-chan sit down next to me so you will be warm." Said a smiling Hunny, who patted the space next to him. Juni walked over to him and huddled close to him; he happily put his arm around her back and started to chat with her about all sorts of things. Everyone noticed this but was too busy with what they were doing to take any action. Kyouya and Mori were talking about who would be the club's president and vice president, and coming up with the conclusion they would talk about it during dinner with all the others. The twins were talking with Haruhi as she served plates and made them take it out to everyone.

"Hani-chan." Juni said in a whispery voice, she was blushing but hiding it behind her wild white locks. "Yes Juni-chan?" He asked look at her, he had seen her blush through her trying to hide it and was happy he made her blush; in fact he was blushing as well. "thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder in the car earlier." Juni said smiling at him, If she only knew how intoxicating her smile was, she could make Hunny's need to drink everyone's blood go down to where the only thing on his mind was her, not usa-chan, Takashi, or anyone else, just her. "Your welcome, I'm here when you need me, I always will be." He said smiling at her, she leaned over and kissed his cheek and then quickly went back to leaning her head on his shoulder and reading the book they were reading together. Hunny was so shocked he almost forgot, that he was holding the book, until a pale hand held up the book also. He looked to Takashi who had noticed her kiss him on the cheek, along with Kyouya, The twins and Haruhi had not seen it they were facing the opposite direction.

~to Kyouya and Mori's conversation~

"It seems that we might have a host club couple soon." Kyouya said sipping his tea looking over the rim at the two in question. "It seems so, It's good to see him with a girl who doesn't like him for his looks, or his money, but just his heart, and his personality." Mori said as he filled in a Sudoku problem. "Think he won't ask her out in about five days or more?" Kyouya said glancing at Mori. "Bet on it, my fifteen bucks says he will in five days or less." said Mori as they looked at the two in question again. They chuckled noticing that they had just put a bet on love. "and to think we were the only grown up people here." Mori said chuckling as he finished his tea and stood up so he could check on Haruhi and the twins, he found Haruhi stirring their dinner, which smelled heavenly, while the twins sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and talked with her. "so I was thinking a forest or olive green would go wonderful against your skin, don't you think." Hikaru said as he held up two pieces of fabric each with one of the before mentioned colors. "Wonderful, but dinner is ready so be ready to play waiter boys." Haruhi said and she tried to reach the bowls on the top shelf, she usually had Juni climb up on the counter and get them, but she was otherwise engaged. "Ju-…Well hello Mori-senpai." She said smiling "could you please grab the bowls on the top shelf? Thank you." She added with a very innocent voice. "Sure." He said grabbing the bowls and setting them on the counter. "Thank you." She said serving up the vegetable soup into the bowls and turning off the stove and grabbing two, the twins then grabbed their own bowls, Mori grabbed two bowls as well. "Everyone to the dinner table!" Haruhi called as she swayed into the Dining room which had a table big enough to seat them all.

They all sat at the table, Haruhi set down a bowl of soup in front of Kyouya and Juni, Mori set bowls down for Hunny and himself, the twins set their bowls down and took their seats. Haruhi went back into the kitchen for hers and Lulu's. When she got back everyone was smiling and laughing. Kyouya was at one end of the table while Haruhi was at the other, on Haruhi's left was Juni, next to Juni was Hunny, and next to him was Mori, and he was next to Kyouya. On Haruhi's left was Hikaru, next to him was Kaoru, next him was Lulu (24 year old form still.), next to her was Kyouya.

The whole night they all laughed and chatted, everything was strangely normal, in the back of Kyouya's mind he wondered why the loss of Tamaki didn't make an effect on them, if anything it made everyone so much happier, it was as if an unknown burden was lifted. I think somewhere they all knew he wasn't the sweet prince he pretended to be, he was the scorpion king, to his batch of frogs. They were all happy and were like family.

So if they are family, I wonder what are their family roles are…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	15. Chapter 14 Death Takes Its Toll

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 14 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Death takes its toll

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been 1 week since Haruhi and Juniper's dad had left on business, he was supposed to have arrived home yesterday, but he didn't, and they were worried, but they didn't show it. "Haru-chan…Is daddy coming home?" Juni asked as they walked through the halls of school. "Yes, He is just working a bit more days and hasn't called us because he is away from a phone, she knew it was a lie because he had a cell phone and he charged it every night and he would never forget to check in with them. They were scared, they missed him and Juni kept having night terrors for the past four days. "Hello Haruhi, Hello Juni." The twins said as they each leaned on a girl, Juniper has been dating Hunny for three days by now. "Hello Hika-chan and Kao-chan." Juni said smiling her trade mark 'happy has a flower' smile that made everyone smile and it also hid her fears, very well if I might add. "So has your dad come back yet?" Kaoru added noticing Juniper stop walking, the twins looked first to Haruhi who walked to her sister and made sure she was okay. "So has he?" Hikaru added in a tone that said 'no lying'. Haruhi looked down at her shoes, she couldn't say it. "No-o." Juni said her voice shaking. "We need to tell the host club, Kyouya might be able to find him." The twins said dragging the girls to the host club.

When they arrived Kyouya was in his normal spot typing away at his computer, Mori and Hunny eating cake, when Hunny saw Juniper, he saw her eyes were sad and worried, and scared. He got up and she ran to him, jumping into his hug and sitting with her legs across his lap as she spilled her guts about their dad not being home yet and it has been three days he was supposed to be home by now. He hugged her saying maybe Kyouya could find him with the gps tracker on his phone. Just as Kyouya came up with his answer, His face was pale. "I know where he is, he is in the-.." His sentence was interrupted by Haruhi's cell phone ringing. "Hello this is Haruhi Fujioka speaking." She said as the caller stated his name. "HI I'm Mitsuda Aragashi, I'm with the police department, we need to come down to the station please." He said politely yet firmly. "Why?" she asked confused. "We need you to indentify a body." The man said, she muttered an alright, as he hung up. The phone slipped from her hands and hit the floor with a 'thud.'

"Haru-chan?" Juni asked as she walked over to her sister. "Juni…" Haruhi said hugging her sister tightly; Juni understood and hugged her sister back as they both sank to the floor. "did they find daddy?" Juni said as she sobbed into Haruhi's shoulder, Haruhi just comforted her sister, she couldn't cry, she had wasted her tears on Tamaki. So she just sat on the floor cradling her sister, who was falling to pieces in her arms as reality sunk it, their father was dead. Hunny came over and picked up Juni as she clung to him and cried her eyes out. "Let's take her home; I don't think she should have a melt down here." Haruhi said as she grabbed their bags, which were taken from her hands by the twins who looked at with concern. "We can take your bags." They said as they picked up theirs, the host club was closed for the day and school was over. They all piled into one limo and tried to comfort Haruhi and Juni on the way to the station. Saying things like "maybe its not him, maybe it just someone who has red hair." Or "they might have made a mistake." But they all knew that it could be him. When they arrived Juni had cried herself to sleep and was tucked into Hunny's arms, Haruhi had been supported by Kyouya who had an arm around her back and was keeping her calm. The twins were calling their parent's telling them the news and that they needed to come down for support, giving them Haruhi's address.

As the police man ushered them into his Office, he took Haruhi and Kyouya into the Morgue to I.D. the body. As the sheet covering Ryouji's face was pulled back all Haruhi could do was turn around and cry into Kyouya's shoulder. "It is him." Kyouya said for Haruhi, who was sobbing as he hugged her tightly to him, trying to protect her from the scene of her beloved father on a metal slab. It pained him to see it himself, He would sometimes chat with Ryouji. Ryouji had been shot twice in the chest, both piercing arteries near the heart, he died slowly of blood loss and heart failure.

Haruhi walked to her sister and immediately hugged her and told her it was going to be okay and that she would make everything better. "We need to go home." Haruhi said as she grabbed her sister's hand and walked to the door of the station.

When they arrived home they found that someone was there already, they lived deep in the woods so that weren't so noticeable, thank god. They walked into the living to find Yuzuha and her husband were already there waiting for them, they had already made some tea so when Haruhi and Juni came through the doors the boys right behind them, Yuzuha threw herself at the girls and hugged them like a mother would. "I'm so sorry for your loss my dears, I have talked with you father on many occasions, he was a wonderful person." She said as she released the girls, they looked worn out and tired. "You two should go to your rooms and nap we will all wait for you to calm down." Yuzuha said as she ushered them to their rooms, and made sure they both took naps.

When she got down stairs she found Yuzuru in the living room talking with the boys about his apologies about his son's actions. "hello Yuzuru." Yuzuha said as she sat on the couch next to her husband. "Hello Yuzuha." The chairman said as he smiled at her. "are the girls okay?" he asked concerned filled his voice, he may be rich but he still was worried about his students, poor or rich. "they will be okay if they nap, they will come down stairs when they have calmed down." She added as she sipped her tea. "Well that gives us time to talk. As you all know scholarship students can't have jobs so that means Haruhi or Juniper, will have to sacrifice their education for a job. But this can be prevented, if one of the host club's parents adopt them. You guys can talk it out but I must get an answer as they wake up." He said sipping his tea.

The boys already knew that Hunny and Mori were out of the ring, Juniper and Hunny could not love each other if they were brother and sister or cousins. That left Kyouya who wouldn't let his dad play them like a game. That left the Twins. They all looked to the Hitachiin patriarchs. Yuzuha knew that she already loved the girls like they were her own, the twins always brings the girls over and use them as models for new outfits they want to try, and Yuzuha helps with the designs as well, so the girls were like her family as well. Her husband was thinking about the fact that Tamaki got them to interact with their peers, But it was the girl's who got into their world and became one of them, As much as the rules applied to the twins the same rules the twins made applies to the girls.

"We will adopt them, but they will have to be known as girls, I don't plan on hiding their gender in my home, or out in the world, they will also show their true selves instead of the wigs and contacts." Yuzuha said as she sipped her tea. "I also must add, I think that this semester I will let the Host Club be sent into another school, instead of returning back to Ouran for this year." He said smiling and drinking his tea. The host club looked at him like he had grown a third head. "Why?" the host club asked. "Because I heard what my son did to you, and I wish to make amends for it by letting you all go to Cross Academy this year, so you can recuperate, and still go to school, I have already called the head master, he is an old friend of mine and told him about your situation and that you have all suffered a loss, He says that you will all be in the night class, because of your being non-human, so to speak." The Chairman said as he drank his tea, "Also I would like to know who the Host President and Vice President are." He added as he looked to Kyouya. "I'm and the Host Club's president and Haruhi is the Vice president." Kyouya said looking at the chairman. "Good, I want you two to call Cross Academy's Headmaster, His name is Kaien Cross, and here is his number." The Chairman said handing Kyouya a slip of paper. "I must go now, I hope they will be okay, and I trust you will take care of them.

Haruhi woke to the twins sitting on either side of her and her little sister snuggled up to her, sleeping peacefully. "Juni…wake up nap time is over." Haruhi said gently to her sister who stirred awake and sat up. Juni looked around seeing the host's were here as well as Yuzuha and her husband. "Hello again…" Juni whispered as she yawned cutely, again showing her kitty fangs. Yuzuha squealed and picked her up and hugged her. "You're so cute!" she said as she set Juni down. "Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin." Juni said as she smiled. "nice to see you two are awake we have some things to discuss. Meet everyone down stairs, and please change into some more feminine clothes, and lose the wig and contacts." Yuzuha said as she and everyone else filed out of the room and downstairs into the living room.

Haruhi changed into a pair of dark jean shorts, she wore a cream colored belt, a flannel plaid forest green button up with a teal shirt underneath that said 'baboom!' in bubble letters that were rainbow in color, and a pair of brown flats, that had raspberry colored bows on the toe. she let her hair spill over her shoulders, down to her waist, in crimson waves, she wore some black eyeliner and mascara, so her green eyes were dim with grief, she tried so desperately to hide. She wore her amethyst amulet, that had a metal star wrapped around it, and her mother's wedding ring around a chain, she had recently added her father's ring to it. She carried a spell book that looks about the size of a dictionary; It had sea shells on the cover, and have runes and other magical signs on it, along with a seal.

Juni changed into a pair of pale blue jean shorts, she also wore a pale pink tank top with lavender, and pale green flowers starting from the bottom of the shirt and fading upwards., that was tight around her chest and flowed out in a very dress like fashion but was short enough to be a shirt, she had pale pink lace sleeves that started tight around her shoulders and got more loose as it reached her hands, It spilled over her hands as it hid them. She had her hair in two long white braids that fell over her shoulders and across her chest, ending a little above her knees; she tied the ends of her braids in pale blue bows. She also wore her white ribbon around her neck. She also wore a pair of pale pink ballerina style flats, the ribbons went up mid thigh on her. Her blue eyes were dull, but she was strong like her sister, she always would be there for her sister. She wore light makeup, black eyeliner and mascara, with pink lip-gloss.

When they walked down the stairs, Haruhi had one hand on the railing the other limply by her side, and Juni was twirling or skipping down the steps like she always does, she was walking down them hugging herself. The host club watched as their friends and family walked sadly down the stairs. "Haruhi, Juniper would you please take a seat we have to update you on something that you may want to consider." Yuzuha said as she watched the girls take their seats on the couch, Juni next to Hunny, who had his arm around the back of her waist and was letting her lean on him. Haruhi next to Kyouya who was also letting her lean on him.

The twins and Mori were sitting across from them on the couch by Yuzuha and her husband. "So the headmaster has brought to our attention that scholarship students cant have jobs and seeing as how you my dears will have to quit school, and your dreams, I have decided that I must make sure you go though with your dreams, my wife feels that you would be happy if you lived with us as our daughters, the twins have already let you into their world and we would love to have you smart girls in our family." Mr. Hitachiin said as he smiled at the girls, who were now looking happy and couldn't believe what they were hearing. "We don't want to be a burden." Haruhi said as she looked at Yuzuha and her husband. "you won't be in fact we already have your rooms planned out, your rooms will be in front of the twins room." Yuzuha said, Haruhi sweatdropped, '_they had already planned out that she would say yes…smart people.'_ Haruhi thought as she looked to her sister who was smiling her usually bubble smile, that could make crying children laugh and smile along with her. "Are you sure we wouldn't be a burden?" Haruhi asked as she looked to Yuzuha and her husband. "We are very sure, but we have some conditions to you living with us."Yuzuha said as she looked at the girls. "you must be known as girls not boys, you must not hide your hair, or your eyes, and you must absolutely must, wear girly clothing." Yuzuha said smiling brightly. "Okay." Was all Haruhi said as she and Juni were hugged by the twins. "We always wanted a sister, now we have two of them." A red head said underneath the pile of arms.

I wonder how our leading ladies fair as Hitachiins…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	16. Chapter 15 New Beginnings

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 15 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

New beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran host club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So Haruhi we are going to call Cross academy today so where is the phone so we can talk to them, the host club needs to know about the new school." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. Yuzuha hugged all four of her children and she and husband assured the girls that their stuff would be moved to their house tomorrow so all that had to do was pack up some clothes for tomorrow and that night, Juni said she was going to bring Lulu's house, and of course Lulu, (a-duh).

"Alright follow me, we are going to be in my mom's office, she has a phone with speaker." Haruhi said as they walked to her mom's office. When they walked in they saw lots of law books, and a full library, at the back of a very professional office, everything was neat and tidy. Haruhi sat in the comfy swivel chair, and dialed the number off of the slip of paper Kyouya handed to her. She put it on speaker so everyone could hear it, everyone sat around the desk, Juni sitting on Hunny's lap in the arm chair in front of the desk., the twins sharing the other arm chair, Mori and Kyouya pulled up chair next to Haruhi. They all her a 'click' of someone answering the phone on the other end and their hearts raced.

"_**Hello!"**_ came an excited male's voice. "Hello, is this the headmaster of Cross Academy?" Kyouya asked as he traded seats with Haruhi, so it was now Haruhi, Kyouya, Mori. "_**Yes it is, may I ask who you are?"**_asked Kaien, who was at the moment was with Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero, they were all there in case they were needed. "I am Kyouya Ootrori, President of the Ouran Host Club." Kyouya said as he then waved for Haruhi to introduce herself as well. "And I am Haruhi Hitachiin, Vice President of the Ouran Host Club." She said noting the twins mini squeal of joy at her using her new last name, when Zero heard her speak he gasped '_Oh lord, I didn't even remember she was going to Ouran, let alone that she was in a Host Club, Wait! A HOST CLUB!'_ Zero started laughing a bit and was soon kicked by Yuuki who muttered something about him need to shut his trap. Haruhi then waved to Mori. "I am Takashi Morinozuka, Co-Vice President of the Ouran Host Club." Mori said as he drank some tea.

Kaien noted that these kids were very intelligent; also so that Morinozuka sounded familiar, then it hit him, pure blood family, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and Kuran. Kaname smilied, '_My dear cousins, I miss them.' Yuuki and Zero were quietly bickering about the plans for when they get there. _"_**Ahh~ the famous Host Club, Well since you called you must have some questions, so please ask away**__." _ Kaien said as he shushed his kids. "Who else is there Mr. Cross?" Juniper asked, she had heard the sound of shuffling and muttering. Kaien was surprised he was sure that they couldn't hear what was going on in his office, he had the speaker on, yes but that didn't do anything but let the people in his office hear the conversation. "_**three students of Cross Academy, may I ask who is speaking, You don't sound like Haruhi or the other two boys."**_ Kaien asked as all four of them sat around the phone. "I'm Juniper Hitachiin, hello." She said in her usual sweet whispery voice. "_**Well Ms. Juniper. I am Kaname Kuran, President of the Night Club here at Cross Academy, Wonderful to meet you**__." _ Kaname said politely. "_**I'm Yuuki Cross, Guardian of Cross Academy." **_ Yuuki said as she sat down next to Kaname, who was her boyfriend by now. _**"I'm Zero Kiryu, Guardian of Cross Academy." **_ Zero said as he sat down and stared at the ceiling.

As soon as Haruhi and Juni heard his voice they covered their mouths. "ZERO!" they shouted in unison, everyone in both rooms blanched at the girls outburst until they talked further. "Oh my goddess! Zero I didn't know you went to Cross Academy." Haruhi said as she smiled widely, Juni was bouncing in her seat. "_**ya, I've been here for a while, I forgot to tell you last time I visited you guys, didn't I?" **_Zero said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "you really need to get treated for Alztimers." Juniper said, Zero scoffed at her remark and crossed his arms. "_**Very funny Juni."**_ He said as he glared at the phone. "Stop glaring at the phone please my skin just started to peel over here…" Juni said as she rubbed her arms. That is when everyone started to laugh, and talk about school arrangements.

~much needed info~

The Kiryus and the Fujiokas were very close cousins; they spent lots of time together. The only difference between the families is that the Kiryu's were trained to be Vampire Hunters, while the Fujioka's were trained to be Grimm Reapers.

When Zero, Haruhi, and Juni were little they used to spend every summer together, they became the best of friends, and very close cousins, then Kotoko died and the girls closed off their world, Zero was the only one they let in, then his parents and twin were killed, and to get through the pain all three decided to just make everything a yours and my world, closing the world off from the three of them. Zero, Haruhi, and Juni were the only ones in the world they called safe, for a year they wouldn't talk to anyone but each other. They still kept in contact, and still did the summer visits, where he would visit the girls, and spend two weeks at their house.

~end of Much needed info~

They talked for what seemed to be an hour, until at last they had all asked their questions and even made a plan to be at the academy in two weeks, and they would send some stuff there a head of time. "_** the Chairman has already given me your new school records, so don't worry about it, and also you will be in the night class because of your, how shall we say creature status, Kaname has already had a wing of the Night class building set up just for the Host Club." **_ Kaien said as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

After the meeting was over the Host club went into the girls room and helped them pack up a couple stuff, like clothes, and other necessities. Each girl had something from both parents, for Haruhi is was their parent's wedding rings, her mother was a bold band, with her mother's birth stone in it, and her father was a gold band that had his and Kotoko's name engraved in it, for Juni is was her mother's Aqua Marine amulet, it was a star shaped stone that was wrapped in a copper wire butterfly, that wasn't so big you couldn't see the stone, but just big enough you could see the butterfly, and her father's pocket watch, it is silver, with copper and gold dragon on it, when you open it has her father's name in it.

After they were done they waited for their limos to arrive, while they waited they talked about Zero, and other things. "So how do you know Zero?" the twins asked questioningly, as they messed with Juni's hair, she just sat there helping Lulu pick out her outfit for the day, as they unbraided her hair and start to brush it and re-braid it. "We go way back, were actually cousins, we were so close, and still are." Haruhi said smiling reminiscently.

Haruhi just watched as the twins again messed with Juni's hair. "Why are you guys messing with her hair?" Haruhi asked confused, I would never have thought the twins for messing with someone's hair randomly. "Well, we have wanted to mess with both of your hair, but she was sitting still so she's first." Kaoru said as he ran his fingers through her hair, Juni purred like a cat as he did that, 'purrrr~' was all they heard while Hunny watched, he wanted to touch her hair to, and he would next time they were doing a date night, and watching movies. "and her hair is so _**Soft~**_" Hikaru said and he rubbed her hair on his cheek, that is when he noticed she was closing her eyes and purring. "Kaoru, I think I hear a noise coming from our dear sister." Hikaru said as he smiled a mischievous smile, his twin mirrored his smile. "Yes I hear it to, I wonder what it is." Kaoru said as he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a little pouch they had filled with catnip the previous day, it was stitched up and reinforced in case a certain snow haired girl got to overzealous with it.

Haruhi saw the catnip and her eyes got wide, '_ARE THEY FRIGGIN NUTS!_' she screamed in her mind. Apparently they were because they were about to give Juniper, catnip. Juniper is a beast, which is basically a big Kitten that can change forms, and has powers. Haruhi quickly tried to snatch the catnip out of Kaoru's hand, but to late he had already dropped the bag in front of Juni, who smelt it right away.

It all happened it what seemed like a flash, Hunny grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen to throw it away, but as soon as he had made contact with the bag Juni was chasing him around as he held the bag out of her reach, she finally climbed onto his shoulder and grabbed the bag of catnip, which broke all over the floor. Juni jumped down and giggled and laughed as she rolled in the catnip, which was all over her, it was in her now loose wild curls. Everyone watched as her grey cat ears popped out and her fluffy cat tail popped out as well, she was still rolling in the catnip, but before she could roll anymore Mori snatched her up and she shook her head violently, catnip fell from her in droves, beneath her was a pile of dried catnip leaves. She sheepishly smiled up at Mori who was trying to contain his laughter, and failing miserably, along with everyone else. "so beasts are like little kittens." Kaoru started "How very interesting."Hikaru finished as they watched Haruhi sweep up the catnip and go throw it away in the kitchen, she came back out with a rolled up newspaper. She smacked both twins upside the head with the newspaper, the twins landed on their butts rubbing their now sore head. "Why did you hit us?" Kaoru said, as he and his brother went into their own little emo corner. "Because, you gave Juni catnip. DON'T. EVER. DO IT AGAIN." Haruhi said, she then began to emit a scary aura that frightened the twins. They then ran to Haruhi and hugged her telling her between sobs of terror that they wouldn't do it again. "Good boys." Haruhi said as she patted them on the head, her aura went back to normal. Mori by then had set her into the armchair with Hunny, she sat sideways on his lap and they chatted and giggled.

Soon all of their limos arrived and they all went to their homes, Juni kissed Hunny on the cheek, and then the twins picked her up and carried her to the waiting limo. "No kissing boys," the twins said as they carried a struggling Juniper to the limo. "It was only his cheek." Juni said as she stopped struggling and started blushing red as a beat as Hunny looked at her and smiled. "Still no kissing boys." The twins said as they gave a pointed glare at Hunny, who smirked in a way that said 'in the future it won't be just my cheek'. They all piled into their separate cars and left. The twins and Haruhi just chatted about random things, while Juni leaned on her sister's shoulder and fell asleep.

I wonder how life as a Hitachiin will fair for our leading ladies…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	17. Chapter 16 Everything is Relative

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 16 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Everything is Relative

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi and her sister had been living at with the Hitachiins for a while now, and It was time that they meet their family. Tonight was the night of the family reunion. Many people were to be there, Haruhi was okay with it, but Juni was so shy and nervous that she just stuck by her sister, and would sometimes have to be coaxed out from behind her sister. Even though she was happy she was insanely shy, and was only ever seen leaving her sister to go get a cookie, but she always got back to her sister's side within seconds. It was until Haruhi took her to the balcony so that they could have some fresh air, that her sister started to be more herself, as she twirled around in circle, she just started spinning and spinning, until she was giggling happily. No one, not even Juni herself knew why spinning in circles made her feel better or that it even made her happy, they just thought that it was cute, and that she was just a really hyper child.

~ the girls outfits ~

Haruhi's dress was a strapless, cream dress that went to her knees. On her chest was forest green lace over solid cream satin, underneath her chest was a gold colored satin ribbon, from the ribbon down was cream colored tutu material that just puffed out, and had raspberry colored sparkles on it. She wore gold colored flats that had little forest green bows on the toes. Her make-up was done in a simple yet beautiful way, she wore green eyeliner, with some gold sparkles, with a bit of raspberry colored eye shadow, it basically looked like a shadow eye look, her lips were covered in a raspberry colored lip gloss, which tasted like raspberries and blueberries. Her red hair was curled and still was at her waist.

Juni wore a sleeveless white dress that also went down to her knees, hers had silver and baby blue sparkles at the top that cascaded down and mixed in with the many layers of tutu material that formed the skirt of her dress, the top of her dress was tight and she had thin baby pink belt that was tightly seated under her chest, under her dress she wore a long sleeved lace undershirt that was white and had a high neck line, and she wore white leggings, that had baby blue and baby pink polka dots on them, and on her feet were a pair of black doll shoes. Her hair was in to high pigtails that were curly and wild, and still went down to her knees. She had on no eyeliner, only mascara some light pink blush, and some bubblegum colored lip gloss, she also had on her white ribbon which was tied around her neck and the ribbon tails were down the middle of her back.

~back to the party~

As she span around, many adults watched the girls. One of the adults walked over to Yuzuha and her husband. "Yuzuha, who are those children?" the woman asked, gathering the attention of some other adults. "Kazuha, those are my newly adopted daughters." Yuzuha said as she smiled at the girls who were giggling, as Juni span while Haruhi watched. She watched the twins walk over to their sisters, and Hikaru joined Juni, taking her hands and they both started to dance around, while Kaoru and Haruhi just watched and chatted, all four were smiling. All the adults watched and couldn't help but smile, which is when Kazuha started to walk over to them.

"Hello Kaoru, Hikaru, Are you going to introduce me to your new sisters." Kazuha said with a wrinkly smile. "Oh! Hi Grandma!" Hikaru said as he and Juni stopped dancing and walked over to them. "Hello Mrs. Hitachiin." Juni said in her whispery voice, as she curtsied, Haruhi walked up and curtsied as well. "Oh please dear, call me grandma!" Kazuha said laughing and smiling. The girls smiled back and introduced themselves. "I'm Haruhi, and this is Juniper." Haruhi said as Juniper smiled, her kitty fangs exposed a bit. Hikaru and Kaoru stood by their sister's and hugged them, because they could so why not.

"Our precious sisters" Kaoru began "We will have to keep you safe from evil boys, and false princes." Hikaru finished as they hugged the girls who were trying to escape them. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan can you please let us breathe?" Juniper said, the twins immediately let the girls go. "I hope you don't mind my asking but the twins say that you two are like us, may I ask what kind of creature you are?" Kazuha asked the girls while they all walked into the parlor, most of the relatives had already met the girls and had left, except Kazuha she was the only relative left there. Yuzuha and her husband sat by each other on a couch, while Kazuha sat in an arm chair and watch as the girls sat on the couch opposite Yuzuha and her husband, the twins shared an arm chair as they watched the girls intently. "I have been meaning to ask that as well, I'm sure you know that the boys are werewolves, everyone in the family are werewolves."Mr. Hitachiin said as he sipped some tea.

The girls looked at each other before deciding they would do some show and tell. "I'm am a Beast master, which is basically a highly powerful pixie that is a keeper over Beast Pixies, there is only one pair of Beast and Beast Master at a time, It usually is siblings." Haruhi said, watching their expressions. "I'm a Beast, which is also highly powerful pixie, I have sudden mental malfunctions sometimes, but that is why I have this white ribbon on all the time." Juni said point to the large white ribbon wrapped around her neck, the bow in the back sealed with magic so it wouldn't accidently some undone, it can only be removed by a beast master, Haruhi only removes it at night, but even then she puts a strong mental seal on her so she doesn't go insane at night. It only lasts at night so Haruhi makes sure that she always wears her ribbon, wither it is around her neck, or waist, or even on her wrist, or in her hair, she always has it on.

They chatted for a while and then Juni began to yawn, so they called it a night and went to their rooms, as Kazuha left. "Night Hika-chan, Night Kao-chan, Night Haru-chan." Juni said in a whispery voice as she rubbed her eyes, and walked into her room, with Haruhi behind her so she could help her sister with her ribbon. "So cute!" the twins squealed as they went into their rooms. Mr. Hitachiin and his wife watched their children hug each other and say good night as they went into their rooms.

"Something tells me our lives are going to be very different from now on." Mr. Hitachiin said to his wife as they both smiled. "Yes but it will be a good kind of different, just think of it, I have two new live in models!" she said as she got ready for bed. "I'm so happy, I've always wanted two daughters, I'm upset that we got them in such a way as we did, but now they are safe with us." Yuzuha said as she and her husband lie down. "I agree my dear; I'm happy yet sadden by the loss of a dear friend and a fellow parent. Goodnight my dear." Mr. Hitachiin said as he closed his eyes, "Goodnight my darling, I love you." Yuzuha said as she closed her eyes, smiling when her husband wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you too." He said, and with that they were both asleep, smiling at the thought of their children, and that Ranka was with his beloved wife, Kotoko in the afterlife.

I wonder what the future holds for our leading ladies…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	18. Chapter 17 New School

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 17 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only won Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was at the Hitachiin Manor that morning waiting for the girl's to get ready, the boys all talked about different things while they waited.

The girls walked out of Haruhi's room and were on the stairs when to boys noticed them. Haruhi was wearing a pair of denim shorts, and a teal shirt that had Gangster Taz and Bugs Bunny on it, with a pair of black high top converse, her red hair was in loose waves around her shoulders, all the way to her waist, she wore the wedding ring chain, and a black leather watch, and diamond studs, her make-up was jest black eyeliner, and mascara, with clear lip gloss, She still carried Her mother's spell book (Grimora to those who are into the magical side of life.) she also wore a forest green and black plaid, long sleeved button up to cover up her gun holster, that was resting on her shoulder, she had a knife in her shoe as well as a pocket knife in her pocket.

Juni was wearing white shorts, with sheer lavender leggings, tall pale green UGGs that had cream colored fluff on the inside, and a baby blue shirt that said "Sugar Cube" in black French script, with a cute bunny on it, she wore her white ribbon around her neck, and what looked like sugar cube studs, with a lavender watch that was leather. Her hair was in two wild curly pigtails that were a bit above her knees, they were tied with pale green ribbons, she had on black mascara, to cover up her white eyelashes, and bubble gum pink lip gloss, she had her dad's pocket watch clipped to her belt loop and stuffed into her pocket, while her mother's amulet was around her neck. She wore a white and baby pink plaid button up that was oversized, and the sleeves covered her hands, she had a knife in her sleeve and in her pocket and in her boot.

They walked down the stairs and greeted everyone and they talked a bit before they all headed to the awaiting limo. Once inside they resumed chatting about things like what they hoped to accomplish this year and other things. Their conversation carried off to the school and the eerie thing that Yuzuru Suoh said to the host while the girls were taking naps a month ago. "I remember he said that we were in the Night Class because of our being non-human." Kyouya said as he wrote in his black journal of doom. "Ya I know he knew about our being, Werewolves, and that Haruhi and Juni were pixies, but I didn't think he would tell another Headmaster that." The twins said as the hugged the before mentioned girls (Cause we can :3 –twins). " and he knows about Takashi and I being Vampires, along with Kyouya being a Demon Lord." Hunny said as he pulled Juni away from the twins, while Mori saved Haruhi, who was looking like she wanted nothing more then to hit the twins with a newspaper, which they had begun to fear more then the wielder.

~interrupted story because of said twins~

Hikaru: um, Snowy would you please take away the newspaper,

Kaoru: Yah…Haruhi keeps glancing over at us and we know she's hiding a newspaper somewhere.

Me: Sorry my dears, but she is going to keep the newspaper.

Twins: Why Not?! DX

Me: Cause she scares me. DX

Haruhi: Hikaru! Kaoru! Snowy! Get back to the story! #-.-

Hikaru, Koaru, and Me: YES MAAM! O.O

Haruhi: good, and just because you interrupted it. =.=

*hits both twins on the head with newspaper*

Me: *try to stifle giggles* :3

Me: *fails miserably* XD

Haruhi: You too Missy! #-.-

*Haruhi hits me on the head with newspaper*

Twins and Me: Sorry Master! *bows down* T-T

Haruhi: Good servants *pats heads* X3

~back to the story~

The twins suddenly shivered, and Juni sneezed. "sudden pain in the back of my head." The twins say as they glanced at Haruhi who was smiling at Kyouya as they talked. The twins shook their heads "nah she was talking to Kyouya." They mutter. Haruhi just smiled even more, but they didn't notice the evil smirk that lied within her seemingly happy smile. (Creepy Haruhi smiles *shiver* …scary.)

They arrived at the school filled with hopes, happiness and most of all, curiosity as to who the Night Class were, except Haruhi, Juniper, Mori, Hunny. They walked up the steps into a giant courtyard with a Fountain in the middle. As they walked the twins began to moan and groan about how heavy their suitcases were, they only had one each, and only filled with clothes, since most of theirs had been sent ahead of time, along with the others. everyone had one suitcase with them. "Haruhi can you take our suitcases for us, your used to carrying things." The twins whined "I'm not going to haul both my suitcase, and your crap up the stairs so deal with it." Haruhi said smirking as the twins stood their shocked. "Daddy' did you just hear what 'Mommy' just said to us?" the twins said in mock shock. They had started to call Kyouya "Daddy" and Haruhi "mommy" because of their standing in the club. "Mommy' you know you shouldn't speak to the kid's that way, it might make them act stupid faster." Kyouya said sarcastically to Haruhi who was walking beside him, laughing jovially at the twins antics. "Well 'Daddy' I wouldn't have to use such language if they stopped whining." Haruhi said to Kyouya, the twins just sulked seeing as how they weren't going to get any help from Kyouya and Haruhi. "touché 'Mommy'" Kyouya said laughing at the twins as they tried to make Juni carry their stuff, she only shook her head 'no' and climbed onto Hunny's shoulder as they kept walking. Mori was carrying his and Hunny's suitcase, while Hunny was carrying Juni's, since she was sitting on his shoulders, she was amazingly light.

~with the Night Class, Guardians, and Kaien~

They all were sitting in one of the bigger parlors of the Night Class Dormitory. When the host club walked in, after giving their suitcases to the butlers and maids. They were guided to the parlor where everyone else was by a maid, who left as soon as she had shown them the way. They walked in and immediately Juni ran over to Zero and hugged him, He hugged back and smiled at her. "Hello Ze-chan." Juni said in her whispery bubbly voice. "Hello Juni, How are you?" Zero asked as he saw Haruhi wave at him as she sat down on an empty couch, that had two couches on either side, it made it sort of a 'U' shaped space. "I am doing better now, and so is Haruhi." Juni said as she ran over to her sister and sat down next to her, all the while the Night class, the Host Club, Yuuki, and Kaien watched in astonishment at the little ball of energy that just seemed to make Zero, the never happy stone faced guy, smile for a very bouncy and bubbly girl.

"Hello Host Club, I am Kaien Cross your Headmaster this year." Kaien said as he snapped the silence. The host club just smiled and said 'Hi or Hello.' "Hi I am Yuuki Cross; I am one of the Guardians here at Cross Academy." Yuuki said smiling happily as she bowed. "I am Zero Kiryu, the other Guardian here at Cross Academy." Zero said he just nodded his head to them. "I am Kaname Kuran; I am Dorm President of the Night Class." Kaname said as he bowed standing from his spot next to Takuma on the couch. "I am Takuma Ichijo; Vice President of the Night Class, call me Ichijo." Takuma said standing and bowing from his spot on the couch. "I am Ruka Souen" Ruka said bowing. "I am Akasuki Kain, call me Kain." Akatsuki said nodding to the Host Club, from his spot on the wall, next to Ruka." I am Hanabusa Aido, call me idol." Hanabusa said kissing the back of Haruhi's hand, which made the twins wrap their arms around her tightly and give him the look of 'hands, lips, and any other appendage off the merchandise'. "I am Senri Shiki" Shiki said not even looking at the Host Club as he sat on the couch opposite Kaname and Ichijo, next to Rima, who looked their way before introducing herself. "I am Rima Toya." Now it was the Hosts turn to introduce themselves.

"I am Kyouya Ootori; President of the Host Club." Kyouya said bowing slightly, and then pushing up his glasses casting a flash across them. "I am Haruhi Hitachiin, Vice President of the Host Club." Haruhi said as she bowed and then sat back down. "I am Takashi Morinozuka, call me Mori." He said nodding his head to the Night Class. "I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, you can call me Hunny and this is Usa-chan." Hunny said smiling happily as he showed them his bunny. "I'm Juniper Hitachiin, you can call me Juni, and this is Lulu-chan!." Juniper said as she twirled around, hugging her zombified teddy bear. "Juni sit down!" Haruhi said as she stopped the spinning girl. "Okay Haru-chan." Juni said as she sat down next to Hunny and draped her legs across his, they started to chat about random things. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," started one twin "and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins as they stood beside the couch Haruhi was sitting on. " we like long walks on the beach, fashion magazines, and-" they were cut short by a hard slap to the back of both of their heads. "Hikaru! Kaoru! They only wanted to know your names!" Haruhi said through gritted teeth, the only thing anyone heard before she spoke was the rustle of paper, and the echo of the smacking noise of said paper connecting to it target. The Night Class tried to conceal their laughter, Zero laughed and soon had to dodge a flying newspaper, Yuuki just watched amazed at Haruhi's aim and strength. "Were sorry oh Spartan Master!" the twins said as they bowed to Haruhi. The Night Class all laughed a little, the twins just sat quietly on the couch for a while, while Haruhi re-rolled her newspaper.

After a while of chatting they all went to their dorms, of course not before everyone bust a gut laughing when Haruhi again had to use 'Spartan' methods to make the twins behave. As the Host Club walked into the commons room of their wing, they just plopped onto the couches and they all removed their shoes, and relaxed. They talked about some stuff before they all decided to pack it in for the night and go to sleep, tomorrow was when they would all get comfortable in their dorm. "Night everyone!" Juni said as she skipped over to Hunny and pecked his cheek before skipping over to the twins and hugging them, then over to her sister to hug her, she waved to Kyouya who waved back; she did the same to Mori, and skipped off to her room, leaving everyone wondering the same thing "_where does she get all her energy?"_. They all chalked it up to wistful youth, and said their goodnights and went to bed.

Tomorrow will be interesting I hope…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	19. Chapter 18 Midnight Missions

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 18 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Midnight Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, or Vampire Knight. I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi was woken up by a buzzing from her phone as it scooted around her desk. "Hello?" Haruhi said in a voice that threatened the caller's life. "_**Haruhi we have a mission for you, there is a demon soul in Portsburrow and we need you and Juni to vanquish it."**_ Haruhi looked more awake now as she took in the information given to her. "_** He is a level 2 demon, he has been killing prostitutes and we think he might be onto killing women who are married or engaged." **_The man said at the other end of the line. "Alright, does he have a name." Haruhi asked as she got out of bed. "_**Yes he goes by 'The Black Rose', that is all the info we have on him besides the fact he usually strikes at about 12:30, so hurry up." **_ The man said before the line went dead. Haruhi looked to her alarm clock it read in bold red numbers '11:45' she immediately pulled on her black skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, that she laced up tightly, with a long black jacket that reached her feet, and only buttoned up from her waist to her neck, she usually left a coupled unbuttoned at the bottom till you could see her belly button, it had long sleeves that were tight but didn't restrict movement, underneath it she had on a black sports bra, after that she puts her knife in her boot, her guns in the holster at her waist and pulled her face mask up to cover the lower half of her face, she also pulled her hair into a waist length spikey ponytail. She also has on a pair of fingerless gloves.

She walked into Juni's room and woke her sister up. "Juni we have a mission tonight, so hurry up and get dressed." Haruhi said as Juni got ready. Juni wore a pair of black shorts, she also put on a black sports bra, over that she put on her favorite tight black jacket that also reached her feet, except it didn't cover up in the front, it had two big black buttons on either side so that she could cover up her sports bra with a piece of material that could just be buttoned in, but the added piece would only cover her chest, it would leave her stomach mark exposed, if you looked at her tummy you could see a diagonal scar that started from her left hip and end a bit below her right breast. (I tried to avoid it but I couldn't so yes I said breast…I feel so dirty…I must take a shower now Lol) she also put on a pair of black combat boots, today she felt like she needed to add a piece of white leather over her chest, so she buttoned a piece in. the sleeves of the jacket were tight but didn't restrict movement, she also had on a pair of fingerless gloves and a pulled up her face mask that covered the lower half of her face as well. Her hair was in two long braids that were pinned up and looked as if she had a short shaggy hairstyle, her white kitty ears with black tips exposed, as well as her tail.

As soon as they were done they looked out the window. "So how are we going to get by the Night Class without disturbing them, I mean I know that classes don't start for a couple more days, but im sure some of them our out lurking about." Haruhi said as she looked out the window. "Well are we going to drive there in the jeep or by other means." Juni said as she stretched. "I was thinking of the Jeep didn't we have it parked out front with some of the other cars?" Haruhi said as they walked onto the balcony. "Ya, so lets hope in vanquish the demon and head home for more sleep!" Juni said as they both jumped down and ran to the jeep. Not noticing that when they jumped down they caught the attention of three vampires. "Kaname, doesn't look like Haruhi and Juniper?" asked a very confused and shocked Takuma. "Yes I believe it is, we should follow them to see what they are doing." Kaname said to Takuma and Aido. They phased over to where the jeep is, and watched the girls hop in and speed away. "Wow they seem to be in a hurry." Aido commented only to be shushed by Takuma. They watched as Haruhi drifted out of the gates and past many other turns, the guys all watched making mental notes to never ask her to drive them anywhere.

~in the jeep with girls~

"I sense others following us." Juni said as they drifted through another turn. That is when the shots rang out, bullets wizzed past them. "Holy Mary Mother Of God!" Juni said as she ducked into the back of the jeep. "Juni return fire." Haruhi yelled to her sister over the shots. "Got it!" Juni said as she took out a machine gun and opened fire at the two black cars that were shooting at them. "Seems we have company, I was starting to get bored of just drifting." Haruhi said to her sister who was sharing the same evil grin that she had on as she shot at the black cars.

~with Takuma, Aido, and Kaname~

"Oh Wow!" exclaimed Aido as he watched a car go up in flames and explode, and Juni smirk, exposing her two canines. "should we help them Kaname?" asked Takuma. "No they seem to be doing find, but we will if need be." Kaname said as they kept phasing after the girls.

~with the girls~

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Juni yelled as one of the black cars exploded, she shot out the tires of the other one and shot well aimed bullets into fuel tank hoping she didn't miss it. Apparently she didn't miss, cause it went up in flames and exploded like the other one did seconds after Juni fired a round into the car.

They drifted around another turn and ended up skidding to a stop and jumping out and running into the abandoned building, both holding a gun. Haruhi and Juni stopped at the entrance; they pressed them selves on either side of the door. Haruhi nodded and charged in her gun raised, Juni followed her in going room to room, finding nothing but some blood spatter her and their, Her nose wrinkled at the smell. "Clear!" Juni said as she finished checking the last room. "Seems he has come and gone already, can you track him?" Haruhi asked as they both stood in the living room. "yah, just give me a minute." Juni said as she closed her eyes and whispered a spell. When she opened her eyes they were white as she looked around she could she glowing pink footprints, or soul treads as Juni called them.

"Found him!" Juni said as she skipped as she followed the footprints. "good girl." Haruhi said as she patted Juni's head affectionately, they followed the tracks all the way to an abandoned warehouse. "He sure can pick the places." Haruhi thought out loud, She drew two powerful handguns, while Juni summoned her Battle Hammer. "Juni, he has already acquired ghouls. So be careful." Haruhi said as they got closer to the building, each step making them get into more of a defensive state of mind. "Time to play and extreme game of Wack-a-Mole!" Juni said as they arrived at the door. The warehouse was sealed shut by a heavy bar that was in front of the door.

~with the boys~

"Kaname-san, I think we should help them now." Takuma said as they approached the warehouse and hid behind a large tree. "Yah, I don't think there is anyway they could get through that door with out some help." Aido said as they looked to the girls who were walking slowly and stealthily up to the door of the warehouse, where they saw a giant sledge hammer appear in Juni's hand as she smiled a Cheshire cat smile, which was quite creepy to the boys. That is when they over heard the girls. "Seems he also has a good security system." Haruhi said as she touched the metal barricade. "Allow me." Juni said as Haruhi stepped back and flipped her gun around her finger, as it changed into her Tigerfish (Grenade Launcher) and aimed it at the door for when she would be able to fire a couple shots off.

With little effort Juni lifted the Battle Hammer and hit the barricade, the barricade and the door flew off and hit the back wall, killing numerous ghouls in the process. "Open Sesame!" Juni said as they ran in and started to turn ghouls into dust, Juni bashing their brains in and even decapitating some, while Haruhi shot them in between the eyes and when out of bullets, she when at them with her katanas. Pretty soon the room was littered with body parts and dust piles, and even a mix of the two. "That was too easy." Haruhi said warily as they were back to back looking around, they noticed a black figure coming at them, and Juni jumped at the black figure and swung at him with her Battle Hammer and it disappeared. Again silence and no movement, they began to unseal some magic. "Juni-" Haruhi started, and as if reading her thoughts her sister's hands burst into flame, Haruhi's had electricity flowing from her katanas. "good." Haruhi said as they searched for energy around the warehouse. Juni looked to the ground and popped her knuckles and then punched the ground, which crumpled and like an earth quake, shook the ground as a giant crack that seemed to reach far beyond the earth, "Found you." Juni said as the black figure jumped high in the air to dodge flying debris, which is when Haruhi jumped into the air as became nothing but flowing leaves in the wind, the black figure didn't seem to notice, because seconds later he was thrown back by two katanas that pinned him to a concrete wall. "Found you Black Rose." Haruhi said as she sealed the demon's magic as she plunged a blade into his shoulder and said a sealing spell. The demon looked at the girls as if they were mere flies. "what are you going to do? Kill me unless I by girl scout cookies?" the demon said scoffing as Juni walked up. Her eyes dark and murderous, which made the demon cringe. "Remember this demon, next time you decide to kill anyone, DON'T DO IT!" Juni yelled and she punched him in the face, the demons head collided with the wall with a loud 'bam!' as it made contact. "you little BRAT!" the demon yelled trying to get at her. "say your prayers demon." Haruhi said as she shoot him in the heart, the demons body went limp as she removed the swords that bound him to the wall, when he fell the floor there was a big 'poof' noise as he turned into ash.

The guys watched the whole thing as the girls astonished at their skill, and how they dealt with every one of the ghouls that came at them. That is when they decided it would be best if the returned to the Night Class before the girls noticed them. The girls got into the jeep and again were drifting through lights and turns. When they got home they discovered how that were covered in blood, ash, and ghoul dust. "sis…we should probably flash into my room, I have good shower pressure." Haruhi said as they flashed into her room, and took turns in the shower. Once done with they said goodnight and went to sleep in their rooms, but after they changed into their nighties, which was oversized t-shirts and shorts.

Let us wonder about what the morning has to hold for our leading ladies…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	20. Chapter 19 Wary Eyes

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 19 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Wary Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning they were all sitting in the parlor waiting for the girls to wake up, not knowing that they had a late night. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan you should go and wake them up." Hunny said from his place at on one of the couches, eating cake. The twins looked at each other and then back at him. "Okay, you and Mori will go and wake up Juni, while Kyouya wakes Haruhi up with us." The twins said as smiling mischievously, as they pushed Kyouya into the hallway towards Haruhi's room.

They walked into Haruhi's room and immediately the twins both grabbed a pillow, they stood behind Kyouya as he walked over and shook Haruhi's shoulder; they heard a muffled growl as she turned her back to them and continued snoozing. He again shook her shoulder only to receive the same treatment of a growl and a muffled expletive. "Mommy, you shouldn't use that kind of language." Kyouya said as he chuckled, Haruhi just turned towards him and glared at him. "why are you waking me up." she said as she glared at him. "Because it is 1 in the afternoon and you and your sister are still asleep." Kyouya said as he bent down to eye level with her. "you have missed both lunch and breakfast, so I suggest you get up so you can at least eat something." Kyouya said not noticing the twins coming up behind him.

Haruhi then felt something grab onto both her feet, as she was pulled out of her bed and carried off into a closet. Her eyes were as large as saucers as she was being carried by her to two brothers. The only thing you hear from inside her muffled cries for help as she was being changed into a pair of denim skinny jeans, a pair of converse high tops, a loose t-shirt that had a super man sign on it. She yawned as she walked out of the closet, the twins smiling in approval as they walked out behind her closing the door and pulling her into a chair so they could do her make-up and hair. They brushed her hair and then straightened it, it was in straight layers that were very fashionable, while they applied black eyeliner on her eyes, and shimmer lip gloss on her lips.

~in Juni's room~

Hunny and Mori walked in and saw a sleeping Juni sprawled out with her curls were everywhere and some were even a bit off the edge of the bed. Her face was peaceful yet exhausted. They walked over and immediately Hunny bounded forward and hopped onto her bed, and shook her shoulder. "Juni-chan, time to wake up." Hunny said not noticing the sharp 'twing' of her mind snapping into 'evil morning demon' mode. She turned her feral eyes of evil on him as she looked to him then to Mori who grabbed onto Hunny's shoulder and pulled him back and to a safe distance. "Mitskuni." was all he had to say, before they both watched as the feral eyes closed and she fell asleep again. Her demon aura gone as soon as it had come. They walked into the Hall and watched Haruhi walk out her room with Kyouya, and the twins. "Haru-chan, we need your help with waking up Juni-chan." Hunny said as he skipped over to her and hugged. "Good morning." He said happily. "hello Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." She said as she hugged Hunny back, and nodded to Mori who smiled and nodded back. "As for Juni, just stay in the Hall, Hikaru, Kaoru, time to go to work." She said as they walked past them.

~in the room~

"Haruhi we will get ready in the closet, you wake the demon." The twins said in unison as they went into the closet and propped the doors open for easy catching. They immediately set out her clothes, which were a pair of pink converse, a pair of light denim shorts, and a baby blue shirt that said 'CutiePie' in black bubble letters. While they did that Haruhi set to work on prepping for the demon wake up. She pulled out Juni's hairbrush, setting it on the vanity, along with her star amulet, and her favorite pocket-watch, and her black eyeliner, and mascara. She then walked over and grabbed her sister's feet and swung her into the twin's arms, as her sister tried to grab the blankets and bed post, failing miserably.

As soon as she was handed off the twins set to work on pulling her clothes on her. After that they dragged her out of the closet and put her in a chair and used magic to keep her in place, and still. They then applied make-up, while Haruhi brushed her hair, her hair was still wild and curly, but at least it didn't have any tangles. When they were finished they undid the spell, and she stood up and stretched, sighing as her back made a couple of satisfying 'pops', she then looked to her siblings who stared at her like they were ready to defend themselves against an attack, she only smiled and went over to her bed and picked up Lulu and walked over to them, and yawned quietly. "Good morning Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan, I think Huni-chan and Mori, were in her earlier…" she said as she smiled at them sleepily. "Ya, I think you scared them with your early morning demon." Hikaru said as he ruffled her hair along with Kaoru as they all walked out of the room.

When they entered the hallway everyone looked at them like 'WTF'. "She is cranky in the morning, she should be alright now." Haruhi said as she walked over the Kyouya and stood beside him. Juni walked over to Hunny and Hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, She smiled while he blushed. "Good morning Huni-chan." She said in her quiet whispery voice. "Good morning Juni-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked as he looked down at her. "Ya, I just couldn't get to sleep last night, that's all." She said as they walked down the hall into the commons room that was for not only the Host club, but the Night Class as well. "Well I hope you sleep okay tonight because tomorrow is the first day, well night of classes." Hunny said as they walked into the room.

When they got their they saw the Night Class were all lounging about, Takuma and Kaname were discussing things, Ruka, Kain, and Aido were talking, Rima and Shiki eating pocky and talking about modeling, they all looked up and smiled at the host club as they walked in and took their seats, the twins over and chatted with Rima and Shiki, while Haruhi went and Kyouya went over and chatted with Takuma and Kaname, Mori and Kain talked about fighting techniques. Juniper went over to the bookshelf and sat on Hunny's shoulders so she could reach a book. "A bit more to the left." Juni said as Hunny stepped over a bit. "Alright, got it." She said as she took the book out and looked down at Hunny, who picked her up off his shoulders and set her back on the ground. "Thank you Huni-chan." She said giggling as she kissed his cheek and skipped over to a chair, Hunny followed and sat down first so that Juni could sit on his lap while they read the book. Aido and Ruka made conversation among themselves, until Ruka walked over to Kain and Mori and joined in on their conversation. "Hey Juni-chan, Huni-senpai!" Aido said as he walked over to Juni and Hunny who smiled at him, as soon as he sat down they all started chattering away.

Soon everyone was talking with each other and were deep into their conversation that they didn't notice a man being ushered into the room. "Master Kaname, their a is a Tamaki Suoh here to see the Host Club." The Butler said bowing as he walked away. Everyone stopped talking and faced the doorway. The Host Club couldn't believe their eyes, Juni stood up quickly along with everyone else. She growled but only Hunny and Aido noticed this. "Hello everyone! Oh my daughters did you miss your papa!" He said as he ran over to Juni, since she was closer. As soon as he was close enough to her, punched him square in the jaw causing him to fall back a bit. "My daughter why did you hit me!?" Tamaki said in a dejected voice. "Because you simpering slime bag, I'm not your daughter, and your not my father! MY FATHER WOULDN'T LEAVE HIS CHILDREN BEHIND FOR ANOTHER WOMEN!" she said with so much venom, her words stung him, with a burning passion matched only by deadly snake biting it's victim. She lunged at him, toppling him to the ground and proceeding to punch him in the face, until she was pulled off by Kain and Mori, who both held her by her arms. In a last ditch effort she clawed Tamaki's face and arms with her claws.

Tamaki looked into her eyes, he was frightened by what he saw their. Her eyes were filled with a feral anger, and complete hatred as she glared back at him as Haruhi ran up behind her and pressed her hand to her back, saying a spell quietly. Juni stopped struggling against Mori and Kain, and fell limply to the ground. "What the Hell is going on with her!" Kain said looking at the girl, that not only hours before was nice and sweet, to a girl who was as feral as a wild animal. As Kain looked to Tamaki he saw that he was cut up pretty bad, but his blood wasn't in the least good smelling, and even if it was the Night class could contain themselves.

"Mori-senpai could you and Hunny please take her to her room while I patch up this idiot?" Haruhi asked as she pulled Tamaki to his feet and pulled him by his ear over to a chair so she could patch him up. "sure thing." Mori said as he picked Juni up as he and Hunny walked out of the room, followed by the twins.

Kyouya gave Haruhi a first aid kit and looked at Tamaki with hatred, and annoyance, that was hidden behind his glasses. "Doesn't anyone want to inform the rest of us about what just happened?" Aido said as he looked to everyone else and back at Haruhi who was disinfecting Tamaki's wounds. "Tamaki was being stupid, and he struck one too many nerves." Kyouya said as he wrote in his black book. "And she did what all of the Host Club members wanted to do, but couldn't since we are too restrained." Haruhi finished. "Why did she attack me!?" Tamaki asked hurt in his voice as he looked at the floor. "And why would any of you want to hurt me?" he asked in a more quiet tone, that everyone caught. "One, because you called her your daughter, when you have no right to, not with what you have done. Two, because you left us, you left for france with your fiancé that we didn't even know you had. Three, you broke a heart, that can't be mended back together, not even with fake words, false love, or untrue feelings." Haruhi said, the last part was said in a quiet voice, as she wrapped his arm in a bandage. "Why would my daughter not think of me as her papa anymore, did she really forget about me while I was away?" Tamaki said as he went into his drama king act.

The Night Class suddenly all felt like slapping or punching him, but they restrained themselves, while Kyouya was just about to boil to the top with his anger, which he hid behind the perfect mask of indifference. Haruhi tightened his arm wrapping so tight that he squealed in pain. "Don't You Dare call yourself her father, He was a good man, and a wonderful Dad, Unlike you, he died while he was walking home from his job. the job that put food on the table for HIS children, Unlike you, He would work long hours, just so that HIS children could have cute clothes, or so they could do fun things. Unlike You, Who are nothing but a SPOILED brat, who dropped your friends just for a Women you hadn't even met yet, So don't EVER call yourself our father again, you sorry excuse for a human being, let alone a Mage!." Haruhi said as she slapped him with a magic seal, that would take weeks or even months to wear off, before she stood up and walked out of the room, Kyouya just stood their looking at Tamaki, who was stunned beyond belief. "Tamaki Suoh, from what I had heard I would have expected a gentleman, but instead I find myself faced with a ManWhore or for a nicer term, a Playboy." Kaname said as he stood up and walked over to Tamaki. Takuma followed him and stood beside him as they stood right by Kyouya. Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, and Aido all stepped out of the room and went their separate ways knowing that something was about to go down.

"I didn't know their father was dead, But that doesn't mean she had to attack me she could have just told me to shut up or something along those lines, not punch me!" Tamaki said as he got up. "I would have done worse to you, so be thankful she got to you first." Kyouya said as his aura went from red with anger to black with pure hatred and dark anger that he couldn't contain. Tamaki stared at Kyouya. "Why would you have anything against me, I haven't done anything to make you upset, I'm sure you didn't even bat an eyelash when I left!" Tamaki half yelled at Kyouya. "I didn't care because I knew that if someone pretty walked into your line of vision that you drop us like rocks and chase it, but I would have at least thought you would have noticed that Haruhi LOVED You! You didn't even notice it cause you were to blind to it, but she actually thought you loved her back as well. You know how much she cried after you closed the door!" Kyouya shouted as he picked Tamaki up by his collar and pushed him against a wall, he had dropped the black booklit on the floor as he shoved Tamaki against the wall. "but she only got right back up after a while, and wiped her tears. You didn't break her spirit, only her heart. Her Spirit broke a couple days later when her REAL FATHER WAS SHOT TWICE IN THE CHEST, THEIR FATHER BLED TO DEATH! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL YOURSELF THEIR FATHER! WHO IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Kyouya shouted at Tamaki, who was staring wide eyed at him. Kaname and Takuma only stood by and made sure that Tamaki survived the ordeal.

"I-I-I didn't know that…" Tamaki said as he looked to the ground. "Well maybe you should do some research before just jumping into a situation, better yet, Just stay the hell away from The Host Club itself." Kyouya said as he let go of Tamaki's collar. "I'm not going to leave a Club I helped create, The Host Club needs a King to rule it or it will fall apart, and anyway the Club should have been taken down after I left!" Tamaki shouted as he stood up. "The Club has a King and Queen, so I sure you not needed, and also you only got people to join it, I was the one who did everything that your stupid mind couldn't even comprehend, and I have to say that this time the President of the club is smart enough to acknowledge the Vice President." Kyouya said as he left the room along with Takuma and Kaname, who were inwardly smiling at Tamaki's stupid face. Tamaki just stood their shocked, soon enough when he was sure everyone was gone he left the room and then he slinked into his limo and drove back to his hotel room.

Kyouya was still a bit hyped up so he decided he would take a shower to calm down, so he hopped into the shower. When he got out he found the twins were sitting on his bed waiting for him. He was toweling his hair, as he sat in his desk chair. "Can I help you?" He asked looking to the twins. "We heard from Aido that you went berserk on Tamaki-" Hikaru started "So we came to ask you something." Kaoru finished. "go on." Kyouya said as he watched them take on serious looks. "Do you like our sister?" they said in unison. "Which one?" Kyouya said, even though he knew which one they meant. "Haruhi, stupid." They said as they walked over to him. "What would you do if I said yes?" Kyouya said as he leaned back in his chair. "We would murder you, chop you into bits, feed you to sharks, and then eat the sharks." They told him with dead serious looks. Kyouya chuckled, "and if I said no." he inquired. "Same thing." They said. "Well then yes, I like Haruhi." Kyouya said as watched them look to each other and then back at me. "then we have something we need to talk to you about, we will allow you to date Haruhi" Kaoru started, "but the moment you hurt her, we will use one of the many 99 ways of killing demons that we can find, and make you disappear." Hikaru finished. "Trust me when I say that the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her." Kyouya said as he watched them look to each other again before walking out of the room. "We will be watching you, so don't try anything freaky." They said as they pointed at their eyes and then back to Kyouya before leaving the room.

"Now how will I ask Haruhi on a date." Kyouya said as he swiveled around in his chair and faced his laptop. "Ah~ perfect idea."

I wonder how he will ask her…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	21. Chapter 20 Strawberry Vanilla

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 20 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Strawberry Vanilla

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was early in the morning when Haruhi staggered downstairs and into the kitchen, where she snuck into the kitchen, as to not wake up the cook, who always tried to persuade Haruhi that she didn't have to cook for herself. But she loved cooking, so she would always try to sneak in a breakfast, that she had made herself.

As she slowly crept into the kitchen, she set to work on making herself some coffee, and scrambled eggs. When she had finished brewing the coffee she set to work on the eggs. Not noticing a figure watching her, Kyouya had smelled the coffee and had gone down to investigate, where he saw Haruhi sitting at the counter, her head in her hands and she flipped through a book. He noticed that Haruhi was wearing a pair of shorts, and an over sized t-shirt, her hairs in loose red waves that trickled down her slender back, and spilled over her shoulder and some even drooped over her hand and she steadied her head on her hand. He had walked and sat at the furthest end of the counter, but she didn't notice, she was to focused on the cup of coffee that was brewing and the book she was reading. When her coffee was ready she poured a cup, and started making scrambled eggs for herself. She heard the shuffling of feet from behind her.

"Well hello Kyouya, want some eggs and coffee?" Haruhi asked as she put the scrambled eggs onto a plate and picked up the mug of coffee and the plate and swayed over to a small table, where she sat and drank her coffee, looking at Kyouya over the rim of the mug. Kyouya just made himself his own mug of coffee, and sat down across from her. "I'll just take coffee." Kyouya said as he sat down with his own mug of the much needed dark liquid that sloshed around in his mug. They sat there and talked about simple things, and drank coffee and ate. Once Haruhi had to leave the table for a second to put her dishes in the sink, she just swayed back and sat down and continued their conversation. Finally they decided it was time to get ready for the day. Before they bid each other goodbye, Kyouya held Haruhi's hand and kissed the top of it. "Haruhi, I have a little proposition for you." Kyouya said as he looked into her eyes. She looked back at him, concealing her blush that threatened to break free. "Sure Kyouya." Haruhi answered back, smiling slightly. "Would you like to go into to town with me this afternoon, I've been wanting to go to one of the ice cream places here, they say it has the best ice cream in town." Kyouya said smirking as Haruhi made a fake shocked expression and smirked back at him.

"Why Daddy, are you asking me on a date?" Haruhi said in mock surprise. "Why yes Mommy, I think I am." Kyouya said as he gave her his devil smirk. "Then how could I refuse." Haruhi said laughing lightly while Kyouya chuckled. "Alright then, meet me in the lobby after you're done getting dressed and we shall go get some ice cream and just walk around for a bit." Kyouya said as he kissed the top of her hand again, and left, smiling slightly as they both left.

A couple minutes later Haruhi was tying her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of faded denim shorts, a teal tank top with her favorite forest green plaid button up, and a pair of black converse. Her amethyst amulet was long enough to reach just above her belly button, which was covered by the tank top, which was a little past her hips. Her hair was in a spiky long pony tail, and her eyes had forest green eye liner, and mascara, which made her green eyes shine and sparkle. Kyouya was amazed, and he felt his heart pound in his chest violently, as if it were to burst any second.

"Alright Kyouya I'm ready to go, and you?" Haruhi asked grabbing her leather over the shoulder purse. She noticed his outfit, which was a t-shirt, that was tight and showed off his toned abs, the shirt was white that darkened to black as it reached the bottom, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and black converse, he also had on a indigo and black plaid jacket, and a watch.

They walked around town for a while as they chatted and held hands. They were near the ice-cream shop when they noticed Tamaki and Éclair were walking down the street towards them. Haruhi jumped into action, she grabbed both sides of Kyouya face and pulled him towards her, in a hurried and unexpected kiss. Kyouya stared wide-eyed at Haruhi, but he soon relented and kissed her back, his eyes clouded over with love mixed with emotions he had never felt before. Haruhi noticed him kissing back and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. They stayed like that for a while until Tamaki and Éclair had passed by them, Tamaki noticing the two, but also taking into account that they were kissing, a rather simple yet passionate kiss. He just sulked away with Éclair thinking that he should be the one kissing her, not Kyouya, but it wouldn't ever happen. She didn't love him anymore; she had opened her heart to Kyouya, who had opened his to her as well.

When they broke apart they smiled, Haruhi blushed a bright shade of cherry blossom pink, while Kyouya chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well I'm glad my first kiss was with you, your experience does come in handy." Kyouya said as he watched her face go red as a tomato before going pink again. "so that was your first kiss?" Haruhi asked shocked, and yet so very pleased. "_so I took away his first kiss, I wonder if I can take away his second one as well."_ Haruhi thought to herself smugly. "you make an excellent teacher, how about another lesson." Kyouya said as he lowered his lips to hers, catching them, watching as her eyes closed, and she smiled into the kiss.

It was everything she had hoped for and more. Kyouya's lips tasted like vanilla, plain yet so delicious. For Kyouya it was extremely hard for him not to just french her right then and there, she tasted like strawberries, and her lips were soft and exotic. Her kiss was like a drug, so addictive and intoxicating, he couldn't get enough. But he had to stop kissing her sooner or later; people were bound to yell at them to get a room or something like that.

They broke apart from there deliciously passionate kiss, before anyone really saw them, hurriedly going into the ice-cream shop. They were laughing and blushing like fools, but they didn't care. When they ordered they had finally calmed down and were placed in a booth in the far back, they were sitting across from each other. They were laughing and talking, Haruhi was eating her strawberry sundae, while Kyouya was eating his vanilla. Once Haruhi took some of the whip cream from her sundae and poked some onto the tip of his nose, she whipped her hand back quickly so he couldn't catch her. She laughed and giggled at him as he just wiped the cream off with his finger and poked her cheek with it, but before she could wipe it off, he walked around the table and sat next to her. He grabbed her small hands, as he leaned over and licked the cream off of her cheek; she had her hand hovering over her mouth as she blushed madly. He just smirked and picked his sundae up and brought over to his new, and might I add very comfy seat. He sat next to her eating his sundae and smirking at her, as she blushed and ate hers, stealing glances at her whip cream demon. "that was very sly, mr. whip cream demon." Haruhi whispered as she stole another glance at him, he was looking at her, with his usual smirk in place. His eyes were smiling, and if they could laugh they would have. He just chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Mommy, your just lucky were in public." He said waggling his eyes brow suggestively, she slapped his arm. "Daddy, not in public." She said in mock horror. They doubled over in laughter, pushing their sundaes away from them as they laughed.

Kyouya was the first to regain his composure, he just scooped her up and sat her across his lap, Haruhi was surprised yet comfy, so she just grabbed her ice-cream and started to eat it.

Soon they were back to conversation, happily eating away at their ice-cream, both fully into their conversation, which had been about flavors of ice-cream coincidently. "I think strawberry is the best flavor ever, well to me that is." Haruhi said as she stuck the spoon of strawberry ice-cream into her mouth, relishing in the sweet taste. Kyouya just scoffed, and suddenly smirked. "I prefer vanilla, because it is simple and sweet-" He broke off as he took Haruhi's spoon away from her and kissed her, tasting the sweet ice-cream she had just eaten, he smirked as he withdrew from the kiss. To send smoldering looks at Haruhi, who by now was blushing a hardy shade of tomato red. "-but strawberry is just as good." He said as he went back to his ice-cream. "if your going to keep surprising me, the least you can do is look rumpled, even just a bit. Everytime you have surprised me with a kiss, you have been neat and tidy as you pulled away, not a blush in sight. Even your clothes are neat still." Haruhi huffed out as she looked crossly into her ice-cream, which seemed to melt under her gaze. "its very disturbing." She added as she ate her ice-cream. Kyouya just smiled at her and set his empty cup of ice-cream on the table. Noticing that her green cover up had fallen off one shoulder, and her hair was a bit fluffed on one side, and her lipgloss was gone, he touched his lips to find some shimmer on it. He decided before they returned home they would have to fix themselves.

"Well, how do you know im not rumpled." Kyouya said as he puts his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her front, he was behind her with her back up against his chest. She didn't seem to mind it at all as she at her ice cream.

"Because being rumpled means your clothes have to be askew and your hair messed up, but nothing you look just as perfect as when we entered the building. While I look like I was in a horror movie." She said a bit disgruntled. Kyouya just chuckled low and deep into her ear, she shivered. he just grabbed her spoon and ate some of her ice-cream. "hey! Mr. Moo, that's not nice!" Haruhi half heartedly yelled at Kyouya, who smiled.

Soon they left hand in hand with her leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the Dormitory. Haruhi was happy as a clam at hide tide, and so was Kyouya.

Their only thought was…

What an amazing day…

And so it was…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	22. Chapter 21 School Time Again

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 21 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

School Time Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two days after their date, and everyone knew that they were an item. But they didn't mind, if anything they were just happy the twins didn't freak out. But today, or rather tonight was the start of their classes. They had been waiting for quite sometime. They had all got dressed into their uniforms and gone down stairs at the same time the other Night Class students were walking down the stairs. They all exchanged smiles as they waited at the gate, hearing screams of "Idol-Senpai!" from fangirls and other people yelling out to the Night Class.

~this is how they walked as they exited the dormitory building~

Kain, Aido, Ruka

Rima, Senri

Seiren, Kaname, Ichijo

Mori, Juniper, Hunny

Kyouya, Haruhi, twins

~ end of line ~

Juni and Hunny were chattering excitedly with each other, Mori adding his own comments now and then, he seemed to talk a lot around them. Juni's hair was in pig tails, Haruhi's was in a long spiky pony tail. The twins were chattering with Kyouya and Haruhi about fashion and other things, every once in a while smiling at the fangirls, and fanboys, who blushed and some even fainted. They soon reached the school building, each taking their own seat. As they waited the twins messed with Juni's hair as she chattered on with Aido, Hunny, and Ichijo, all of whom were enjoying the conversation merrily. Hunny was next to Juni and had his arm around her waist as she leaned on him, sometimes leaning forward to make big motions with her arms, only to lean back quickly to snuggle up to Hunny's side. Hunny didn't mind, he was smiling, but on the inside he was smirking.

~ seating arrangements~

Senri, Rima, Kaoru, Hikaru, Seiren

Mori, Hunny, Juniper, Haruhi, Kyouya

Ruka, Kain, Aido, Ichijo, Kaname

~end of seating arrangements.~

They were all chatting with each other happily when the teacher walked in, his eyes glancing to the new students, sensing monster energy coming from them, as well as the Night Class, which he was used to. He made them all quiet down and pay attention.

"Alright Class, I'm Toga Yagari. I see we have some new students, would the new students introduce themselves, and do include your monster type, since I know your all monsters of some sort." He said as he put his book down and look the Host Club. They all stood up as they introduced themselves. "I'm Kyouya Ootori, I'm a Demon Lord." He said sitting down. "I'm Haruhi Hitachiin, I'm a Master Witch." She said sitting down. "I'm Juniper Hitachiin, I'm a Beast Pixie." She said sitting down. "I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, I'm a Pureblood Vampire." He said sitting down. "I'm Takashi Morinozuka, Pureblood Vampire." He said sitting down. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, I'm a Werewolf." He said sitting down. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, I'm a Werewolf." He said sitting down.

"Okay then so we don't have just vampires anymore, interesting. Now the rules are, now eating anyone, no disrupting my class, no being annoying, no attacking anyone or anything. If you don't respect my rules, ill kill you. Plan and Simple." Mr. Yagari said as he turned and wrote the lesson on the board. They were all moderately quiet as the lesson was being taught. Soon classes were over, and just as Haruhi has left the room, her phone rang. Juni and Haruhi a look, it was their boss. They excused themselves and rushed into a empty room.

As soon as the door was closed, Haruhi answered the phone and put it on speaker. "_Took you two long enough, you have a new mission, this is one you can get help on, but be quick, this isn't a demon, it's a Blood Soul."_ The man said, Haruhi and Juni both groaned. They hated Blood Souls, they were always alone, yes , but they were strong little bastards, and their energy would mess up their auras for a couple hours after it died.

"Good God, these demons have become way more frequent then they used to be." Haruhi said as she crossed her arms and leaned against a table. "do you have any idea how and why they keep popping up?" Juni asked. The man on the other end sighed and cleared his throat hesitantly, as if preparing to say something bad. "_They have been drawn to your souls, along with another girls soul, I can't indentify her name but she is in your school. But other then that, we have had some recent developments that could cause some trouble."_ The man said hesitantly. "and what might I ask are these 'developments', might I ask?" Haruhi said in a no non-sense manner, that made the man nervous. "_it seems the Tonnerre Witch has resurfaced and has made some dealings with a certain Pureblood Vampire." _ He said nervously. Haruhi stood their her faced shadowed by her bangs. "So she was the new threat, I just thought it was because I was bitter towards her for taking Tamaki, but I should have realized that it wasn't that. Why want Tamaki, when I have myself a very charming young man." Haruhi said in her mockingly soultry voice, that sent shivers down the phone cord, and the spines of all who heard it. Cause damn she was just that seductive, when she wanted to be. "_well she and her fiancé/husband Tamaki Suoh have both made dealings in the past month with a Rido Kuran, and no Kaname Kuran has no knowledge, he still believes that Rido hasn't risen, well not after that time last year, when he had to awaken his sister's blood, and made her a Pureblood Vampire once more. But remember don't get your emotions caught in this, Tamaki is now to be perceived as a threat, and must be taken out gradually, as to not alert anyone. Also get going, if your host club friends are as I presume outside the door, let them in on the hunt, for you will need them. Chao!" _and with that the line went dead and Haruhi closed her cellphone, motioning for Juni to let the boys in.

When she did she found all of them, showing expressions of shock and disbelief. Only one thing in their brains "_TAMAKI! A THREAT!"_. As they all took seats, the twins crossed their arms and gave the girls firm looks, that were to show that they wanted answers and they wanted them now. The girls relented and filled them in on their lives, but to their surprise the boys were also Grimm Reapers so in the end it worked out well. It seems the boys were just as good as the girls, so YAY!

Time for everyone's favorite game…

Cat and Mouse…

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I promise to make the scenes in the next chapter as awesome as I can! Also about Haruhi Monster title, I've changed it from 'Beast master' to 'Master Witch' because I found 'Beast master' to redundant and plain old boring. So I hope you don't mind it.

Please Review!

Until next time My Darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	23. Chapter 22 Surprising Enemies Part 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 22 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Surprising Enemies Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the girls had finally got the boys to let them go onto their mission, on the condition, the boys had to come along. The girls didn't mind it at all, so they just agreed to the terms and told the boys that they had to be in separate jeeps. So they all went to their rooms and got changed.

~girls outfit~

Haruhi was wearing her ankle length black jacket that had what looked like frost at the bottom, the white frost went up to her waist, and the jacket wasn't buttoned at all. Her black sports bra, underneath a tight black crop top that was fringed. She also had on black skinny jeans, and black knee length buckle combat boots, and fingerless gloves. She pulled on her black fingerless gloves before pulling up her face mask over her nose, and pulling her hair into a pony tail. Her weapon of choice is two katanas, and her Tigerfish Grenade launcher, that has an enchantment on it so that it never runs out of ammo. The Tigerfish is a semi-automatic grenade launcher that weighs 4800g, and the length is 680mm, it also has a 5 round rotating drum. It is made of black lignum vitae (strongest wood in the world.) and it has gold trim, and gold bars in between the barrels; It is very steam punk.

Juni was wearing her black jacket that wasn't knee length, it stopped a little past where her bra line was only to cover her chest, and it had baby blue flames at the bottom that went half way up her chest and upper back, which had a piece of lavender colored leather buttoned over her chest, covering her white sports bra. The sleeves of her jacket where tight, yet not movement constricting. She also had on black shorts with white and black stripped tights, with knee length combat boots, and white fingerless gloves. She put on her full face mask, which was a kitty mask, it had a pink "X"on it where the mouth was, and baby blue spirals for eyes, the left eye had a purple lighting bolt going through it. Her hair was in wild pig tails, tied back with black ribbons. Her white ribbon tied around her neck. Her weapon of choice is a Battle Hammer, that is as tall as Mori, and the big solid block of Tungsten (the strongest metal on earth), it is as wide as Juni if she lay on her side and was as half as tall as Juni.

~boys outfits~

Kyouya wore a black ankle length trench coat, that wasn't buttoned up. Underneath he wore a white t-shirt that showed off his amazing abs through the material. He was wearing a pair of fitted black jeans, which were tucked into his black boots that went up to the middle of his calf. (if some of you don't know, his shoes were a half the length of Haruhi and Juni's.). His glasses were magically secured to his face, so they would not slip off in battle. His hair was a bit ruffled, but he still looked Sexy so it only added to his total hotness. He had his weapon of choice, a Death Scythe, that was as tall as him and the blade itself was a few inches bigger then his arm. It had a skull at the top where the blade met the staff, the skull had crimson roses surrounding it. The blade looked deadly and very eerie, the skull and roses added a hint of dread and melancholy for those who were slain by it.

Mori was wearing an ankle length black trench coat with a high collar, it was buttoned all the way up, covering up his bare chest, the jacket had no sleeves. He was also wearing black pants, and he was wearing comfortable black shoes. His weapon of choice, three katanas, he used a three sword technique, taught to him by his sensei, a very strong man that was the king of the pirate's right hand man and dear friend. Each katana was different, once of black and white, another was green and blue, and the last one was yellow purple. He also wore a black face mask that was only covering his nose and mouth.

Hunny was wearing a black knee length jacket that was only buttoned up till about his chest, where it exposed his chest. He also wore black pants that were tucked into combat boots that were the same height as Kyouya's. He pulled on his black fingerless gloves, and his half mask like Mori and Haruhi. Hunny had grown in the last couple of months, and was now as tall and Kyouya, and he went from Cute, to Drop Dead Sexy. He was the same build as Kyouya except he had more muscle, and well defined abs. But he still maintained his cute, bubbly personality. His weapon of choice is a Battle Ax that was like Juni's except it is a double bladed ax, it has a skull at the top between the blades, with vines running half way down the Ax.

The twins both wore black t-shirts, with black vests. They both wore black skinny jeans tucked into knee high combat boots, with knives inside the boot for emergency. They put on black fedoras. Their weapons of choice are bladesaws. Which is basically a huge sword that is as tall as Mori, and as wide as Hikaru, it was also part chainsaw, in the sense that the sides have the chainsaw edges and chain. Engraved on the blade was the word "Grimmy" in gothic script.

~back to story~

They all walked into Haruhi's room, Juni just went to the balcony, while the boys looked at the girls in aw at their outfits, but after five seconds they followed the girls onto the balcony. The girls were already on the ledge looking over to see if anyone was there, no one was so they both leapt off the ledge, landing with a soft 'thud', the boys followed. They all bolted for the jeeps, knowing that someone was following them this time, because when they stopped the person yelled to them. "Hey! Where are you guys going!" Aido said, he was followed by Kain, Kaname, and Ichijo. Juni looked at them all, if she wasn't wearing her mask, you would see she was thinking "_Oh lord, these idiots are going make us late_." "We have some business." Haruhi said in a chilling voice that sent shivers down all their spines, her eyes were emotionless and her expressions were masked by the piece over her nose and her mouth. Without letting them speak they all got into their separate jeeps and drove off.

~jeeps arrangements~

-blue jeep~

Haruhi-driver

Hikaru-passenger seat

Kaoru-back seat

Juniper- back seat

-black jeep

Kyouya-driver

Mori- passenger seat

Hunny- back seat

~end of arrangements~

As they were exited onto a disserted highway they saw a black van following them. "Seems we have guests." Haruhi said as she swerved around a corner, Kyouya doing the same. They had their phones hooked up in both cars so that they could all speak back and forth between the jeeps. "_Seems we do, are they enemies or friends?"_ Kyouya asked as they drove side by side. "it doesn't matter, we don't need the baggage of others, so lets take them out." Haruhi said as she looked in her mirror seeing they have now got two vans in pursuit. "Haru-chan there are more vans behind us, I count two new arrivals." Juni said as she sat up in her seat and faced the vans. Bullets flew at them, everyone of them missing their mark. "I think these are the same guys as last time, who are they?" Juni said to Haruhi. "_I got a look at one of the vans, the logo said "TS" which im guessing is 'Tonnere' and 'Suoh'._ Kyouya said as he swerved to dodge a bullet that had come to close the jeep. "Time to take them out!" Juni said as she and Koaru shot at them. Their bullets were only deflected by the force field around them.

They looked over and saw Mori was in the back with Hunny shooting at them as well, getting the same result. Juni saw a spark hit the ground and one van catch on fire and explode. She smirked evilly, Haruhi had seen the same thing go down from her rear view mirror, they both smirked. "Juni catch!" Haruhi yelled over the gun fire, throwing a lighter back to Juni, without even looking back. Juni caught it with expert skill, and flicked it to life, she watched the flame dance for a second before she lifted up her mask and let it rest on the left side of her head, revealing her face, which she parted a bit as she breathed in the fire from the lighter, soon the lighter was deemed useless and thrown to the ground.

Juni breathed out and a small white ball of fire escaped her lips. She smiled as her skin became scaly, she had horns on her head now, they looked like ram horns, she had a dragons tail that swished back and forth as she braced her self, digging her claws into the metal of the jeeps tail gate, her eyes were glowing a bright shade of blue. She opened her mouth again and spat a giant blast of white fire, which licked across the vans, like bright waves of albino fire. Each van caught fire and the men inside swerved around trying to put it out, without any luck. She closed her mouth and soon coughed a bit, a tiny spark was all that escaped her mouth as she watched all the vans explode, and everyone heard the screams of agony that came from their foes inside the van. Juni blocked out the screams as she sat back her seat, and pulled her mask back over her face.

Everyone was amazed at the size of the fire, it was like a real adult dragon's fire. They didn't mind the agonizing screams, it was part of the job of a Grimm Reaper. The twins looked at Juni like she was a monster, she just smiled and ate a lollipop.

~in the black jeep with Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny.~

"Holy Crap! Did you two see that, She blew fire!" Hunny said amazed at his girlfriend, who seconds ago torched three vans, with breathing fire no less. They were all shocked about it, except Haruhi, she knew about it since they had lived with each other since birth. "ya but I'm still kinda worried about the after effects, it might have burned the inside of her mouth, which could be rather painful." Kyouya said as they drifted around a bend. "_Don't worry everyone, I'm okay! Hehe I would have been able to breathe fire at them even if Haruhi didn't throw me the lighter, except I haven't been drinking lighter fluid like I use to and I haven't used my dragon abilities in a while." _ They heard Juni say. "so your not just a cat, your also a dragon?" Kyouya asked, confused and very interested. "_I'm all animals, real or not, because of my being a beast."_ Juni replied.

"That explains a lot." Mori said, everyone else nodded with him.

Soon they had arrived at the abandoned building, Juni had by then gone back to normal, with only her white black tipped kitty ears, and thin white black tipped kitty tail. They all summoned their weapons, and walked up to the building, Haruhi and Juni in front, Kyouya and Mori behind them and the twins and Hunny behind Kyouya and Mori. Juni hit the door with her hammer and it burst open with a loud 'CRASH!' as the doors were thrown backwards upon impact. They all ran in and suddenly noticed it wasn't just one Blood Soul, it was a Blood soul and ghouls.

But that wasn't right, ghouls only come from level 2-5 demons, not a Blood Soul. They all saw two figures standing in the back, but it was to dim to see them. Everyone immediately took down the ghouls, Haruhi and Juni took on the Blood Soul. They attacked him head on as if he was just another ghoul, but they were sorely mistaken. He swiped at them with his long claws, sometimes catching their arms or legs, but never cutting to deep only a minor scratch. Haruhi grabbed her Tigerfish and popped off a shot at his head, hitting her target the Blood Soul stopped moving and stared at her for a moment, before his head exploded and he fell backwards.

"Nice Job Haruhi~" a voice said from the back where the to figures were. The ghouls were all piles of dust and body parts by now. Everyone looked up at the two figures, who stepped into the light. Haruhi gasped and stared wide-eyed at the two mystery figures. She could not believe her eyes, it couldn't be...

I wonder who the mystery people are…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Lulu: Oy! Why am I not in as many chapters anymore?!

Me: Cause I forg-

Lulu: YOU FORGOT ME! YOU MEAN YOU LET MY BABIES GO INTO BATTLES WITHOUT ME! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! NO! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY LITTLE BABIES! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOUNG LADY! =.=

Me: -sobs- I'm so sorry Lulu-chan…I am so ashamed of myself, I am so sorry for making your precious babies go into awesome battles, I am such a scumbag ill never defy you again oh master! T.T –bows at her feet-  
(they are still going to be in some awesome battles. X3 Take That Lulu!)

Lulu: good servant. :D –pats my head-

Me: if you want to see more of Lulu-chan, in the review section say "Lulu-chan is Awesome!" if you don't want to then don't say it.

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

( Save me plz! Lulu-chan is scary! T.T)


	24. Chapter 23 Surprising Enemies Part 2

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 23 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Surprising Enemies Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi took a step back and watched as Éclair and Tamaki stepped forward, both smirking evilly. "Nice Job Haruhi~" Tamaki said to her in a way that made her skin crawl. She just stayed silent while the guys all stood behind her and Juni right next to her. "What a gore feast you have all made of my precious ghouls, it seems I have no choice but to kill you, even if you hadn't of killed the ghouls, I still want to pleasure of wathing you breathe your last breath before you die." Éclair said as she grabbed a sword. "I think I would be able to kill your dear little sister so easily, don't you think Tamaki Dear." Éclair added as she sauntered over to Juniper, who was already baring her teeth at her. Éclair merely laughed at her feral attempt to scare her. "If you want a fight, then fight me, cause you will die brutally if you fight her. At least I can see to it you die quickly." Haruhi said as she lunged at Éclair with her katana, Éclair blocked it and so forth started their battle. Éclair swiping at Haruhi with her sword, Haruhi blocking and sending kicks and lunges at Éclair who blocked them.

More ghouls appeared and went after the boys, who took them on with skill and determination. That only left Tamaki and Juni, they looked at each other and circled. They were standing on a platform that was a couple feet off the ground, and had stairs all around it. Tamaki drew his sword that was as big as the twins, and pointed it at Juni, who pointed her newly shifted blade/saw at him. They circled and then lunged, blocking and attacking furiously. "Seems I was right about you, coward. Your nothing but a user and a cheat. Playing on people love for you for your own gain." Juni said as she lunged at him, while he blocked her attack. "Oh, so you have me all figured out do you now. What if I told you that I actually did love Haruhi, and I would have dated her and hopefully married her in time. But I couldn't because of my family." Tamaki said as he blocked her attack. "I'd say it was to late, and that your lies aren't needed here. You hurt her more then anything." Juni said as she span out of his attack and sliced his leg with her dagger.

He shouted in pain, but kept on lunging at her. "you know me to well, my dear. Does it pain you to know that someone used you and your family." Tamaki said smirking at her as he pinned her to the floor, he was on top of her with a sword to her neck. "It doesn't pain me, it angers me. You used something so fragile, as if it was an expendable item. Well it wasn't!" Juni said throwing him off her and standing up.

"Hearts are expendable, love can be given and taken. Don't blame me that your sister thought more then she should have." Tamaki said as he got up and back into a fighting stance. They both had considerable amounts of small and large cuts on their arms and legs. Juni had a cut on her cheek that was pretty deep and would leave a very visible scar under her left eye. Tamaki had a long cut on his back that would scar.

"her heart is as precious as gold, but you couldn't see it under your greedy blind eyes." Juni said as she ran and attacked Tamaki, who was ready for her and pushed her back, and followed up with stabbing her in the stomach with a dagger.

Everyone stopped and looked at the two, Juni clutching her stomach with her hands, looking at Tamaki with a 'this is how it will end, you coward. "your all just frogs, that were lured in by a Scorpion. There Is nothing I can say that will change that fact." Tamaki said as he ripped the blade out of her stomach and cleaned it with a handkerchief and dropped the handkerchief in front of Juni, who had blood running out of the corner of her mouth. "It seems they were, but remember this-" Juni said as she stealthily took out a long bladed dagger, and quickly ran behind Tamaki who was walking away from her, his back was wide open to an attack. "I am not a Frog!" she said as she plunged the dagger into his back and piercing his heart.

Everyone watched as Tamaki's eye got wide, with horror, and disbelief. He fell forward, rolling down the steps of the platform, before he hit the ground at the bottom with a very loud 'thump'. Juni swayed and fell to her knees before twisting and falling onto her back. Haruhi cried out and ran up to Juni as fast as she could, not caring that the man she used to love was on the ground dead. She reached Juni and instantly covered the stab wound in her stomach with the handkerchief Tamaki had dropped.

"Juni! Stay with me!" Haruhi shouted as Juni's eyes, were starting to flutter close, only to open. "But I'm so tired." Juni said. Haruhi laid her sister's head in her lap and ran a hand through her hair, Haruhi cried while she watched her little sister's life slip through her fingers, she held one of Juni's hands, and squeezed gently. Juni opened her eyes and smiled at her sister, grimacing in pain before giving her a small smile. "Sis I'll be okay." She choked out between her bloody coughs. "Juni…I can't lose you too…so please don't die…not now…not while im alive and were not two old bitties tapping around a nursing home." Haruhi thought as she gave a sad tear filled laugh that only lasted for a brief second before being consumed by the sobs she tried in vain to choke down. "Haruhi, don't cry…please don't cry…I'll be okay~" Juni whispered as her hand went limp and her eyes slid closed. Haruhi cried out and hugged her sister's shoulder and sobbed into her hair. "Juni…why…you were so sweet and happy…why was fate so cruel to you…" Haruhi stuttered out before she collapsed into sobs and tears.

'_How can I save her, I should have been fighting Tamaki, not Juni! Juni would have killed Éclair as easily as I had. Why why WHY WHY!...Wait…I could ask the goddesses for help…. YES! That's it!' _Haruhi thought as she picked up her sister and laid her on a table that was next to them.

"Haruhi what are you doing?" Hikaru asked as they all watched her pick up Juni and set her on the table. "I'm saving our sister." Was all she said before she hovered her hand over Juni's stomach. They watched as the circle that was around her belly button glowed and rose up and started to spin. Soon a giant white star was drawn underneath both Haruhi and the table that held Juni. She was mumbling a couple words and seals were appearing next to her.

Suddenly the wind picked up, flipping Haruhi's hair around wildly. The boys watched as Haruhi opened her eyes and they were glowing green, and her hands had small seals on them that were glowing brightly. "Glaoch i ar an Isis bandia agus Eir. Cabhrú shábháil Ba mhaith a bhí briste do thoil." Haruhi said in Irish, as she held her hands on either side of her. ( Translation: I call upon the goddess Isis and Eir. Please help save want has been broken.)

Suddenly Juni was engulfed in light and was floating above the table, her wounds were healing. Soon she was gently floated down onto the table once more. Haruhi then put her had over the seal again and said "Gealtachta Scaoileadh". (Translation: Insanity Release).

Juni's hair went from white to bright candy apple red within seconds and the seal on her stomach got more elaborate when it was back on her stomach, this time the runes that were on it were replaced by celtic symbols that were circled around her belly button and were glowing bright purple before they faded and weren't glowing any longer.

Haruhi fell to her knees and rested her head on her sister's arm, breathing in deeply from all the energy. As soon as she fell the boys were by her side checking on her and Juni. Haruhi was helped up and was being carried by Kyouya, she fainted from exhaustion. Juni's pulse was back, and her body was heating up, but she was still out cold so Hunny carried her to the jeep and sat with her in the back seat of the blue jeep, while Mori started the engine and they drove off, Kyouya had given Haruhi to the twins as he got in and drove off, right after Mori.

They soon caught up and were on the Highway chatting over the car intercom system.

The question on everyone's mind…

Since when did Juni have Candy Red Hair…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I'm sorry that I almost killed Juni off, and for those who were hoping Tamaki came back as a nice guy…Sorry bout that…

Until next time, My darlings!

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	25. Chapter 24 Reality Check

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 24 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Reality Check

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight. I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

When they arrived at the dormitory, the Night Class was already in main hall waiting for them. The Host club just walked past them, Kyouya still carrying a very bloodied Haruhi, and Hunny holding an even more gruesome Juniper, both girls were unconscious. Juniper still had the large red blood stain over her heart. The Night class stood up as soon as they heard the door open, expecting the Host Club to be in good condition, not expecting two bloody girls, and five scratched up boys.

"What happen to you all?!" Aido half yelled at them, completely shocked at how much blood was on them.

"Let's just say that I don't think we will be seeing Tamaki, or Miss Tonnere Ever again." Kyouya said as he and Hunny carried the girls to Juni's room.

"What happened?" Kaname said as he and the other's followed after.

"the twins and Mori will explain. While Hunny and I calm down a very frantic and angry Lulu." Kyouya said as he could already here Lulu racing down the hallways towards them. She stopped dead in her tracks, she was in her 24 year old human form.

"Juniper! Haruhi! What Have You Boys Done to My Precious Flowers!" Lulu shouted as she raced down the stairs and went over and took Juniper and Haruhi from the boys, she placed each of them on one of her hips like they were small children. She then turned back their age clocks to where they were both five.

"We didn't do anything, it was the Blood soul, Éclair and Tamaki who attacked them, the rest of us went after the ghouls." Hikaru told her.

Lulu looked down and saw how much blood they had been covered in.

"Oh Good Galorski!" she said in horror, she raced to Haruhi's room and went about cleaning the girls up, and patching up the wounds that the goddess's had not healed, when Haruhi called upon them so save her sister and herself.

Everyone just watched as the fairy disappeared into the hallway, muttering about the girls not understanding how scared she was, when she found them missing, and that she understood they had missions to attend to but this was just ridiculous. Everyone decided that the fairy really needed to take a vacation.

"So would you please like to tell us why Miss Haruhi and her sister are covered in that much of their own blood, and why all of you are covered in scratches?" Kaname said with his calm, yet authoritative tone of voice.

"We are a Grimm Reaper group, we go out and take down spirits who decide they don't abide by the same rules as the rest of us. During our mission we found out that our opponent was not just one spirit. It was about 500 ghouls, one Blood soul, an Evil Witch, and a Grand Mage. The witch and the mage were Éclair Tonnere and Tamaki Suoh, both of which are now dead." Kyouya informed them.

"who took down Éclair and Tamaki?" Ruka asked.

"Éclair was taken down by Haruhi, Haruhi was stabbed in the shoulder with a serrated blade, While Tamaki was taken down by Juniper, although she was stabbed in the stomach she bleed to death, but Haruhi was able to bring her back. Both girls stabbed their opponent in the heart, Tamaki died instantly, Éclair was able to utter some last words before Haruhi did a mercy kill and plunged the knife further into her heart, killing her quickly." Kyouya answered as he and everyone else took off their jackets, or vests, mori just left his jacket unbuttoned.

The Night Class just watched as the Host club boys walked to their rooms so they could get cleaned up and get some rest, since today was a weekend which meant no classes. The Night Class was amazed at thh Host Club, especially Haruhi and Juniper.

~with the Host Club Boys~

After they had all gotten cleaned up they went to check on the girls, who shared a room. They were both asleep and in their PJs, which was an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Lulu was sitting in a chair in between their beds, reading and checking on the IV that was in Juni's arm.

"think she will have another nightmare?" the twins asked, now accustomed to their younger sister's nightmares. She had been going through them even when she was living with them, they wouldn't stop. All they could do was hold her hands and hope the nightmare ended soon.

"I'm afraid that when Haruhi unsealed Juni's mind she let out some of the restraints she had put up against the nightmares. So the nightmares could be more frequent now, but on the off chance they don't it will be a while before Haruhi can seal it back up. She used so much energy when she called up Isis and Eir that she might be out for a while." Lulu said as she stood and closed her book, setting in on the chair she was sitting in.

"How long will they be out?" Kyouya asked as he sat on Haruhi's bed and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Haruhi will be out for the next two or three hours and when she wakes up she will need to eat something. Juni how ever will wake up in about four hours. If I'm mistaken you might want to close the door, and get ready. She is about to have a nightmare." Lulu said as she walked over to a wall and touch the sound proofing seal she and Haruhi had placed on the wall, so that when ever Juni has a nightmare no one else but those in the room can hear her screaming, but only if the door is shut will it work.

Mori rushed over and shut the door, he locked it and walked back just in time for Juni to start thrashing around on her bed, her fingers clawing at an invisible attacker, she was screaming her lungs out.

"NOOO! STOP!GET OFF OF HER!LET HER GO!NOOOOO! SHES INNOCENT LET HER GOO! NOOOO!" were Juni's desperate cries at the nightmarish attacker that was murdering a women in her dreams. Huni ran over and held her hand as she screamed out and thrashed around.

Tears of terror and fear were racing down her cheeks as she screamed. Everyone just stayed quiet and were shock, scared, worried, and concerned.

Then she suddenly stopped thrashing around, and her terrified screams were now mere whimpers of 'just let her go she didn't need to die.' Or 'she was just walking past you.'. but all the while tears were still cascading down her cheeks, her eyes were open but she was still asleep.

Her eyes were filled with a sort of terror mixed with horror and sadness. Her whimpers had died down so muffled sobs of 'why?' and 'how cruel.'

she drifted back to sleep, when her sobs were gone and the tears had stopped trickling down her cheeks.

All the while Haruhi was having a flashback of Éclair's last words.

~Flashback~

Haruhi was swiftly dodging the attacks, and was dealing out her own lethal shots. She popped off a shot near Éclair's head, which missed. Éclair flared up with anger and lunged at Haruhi, she kicked Haruhi into a wall.

"Crap!" Haruhi said as she picked herself up again, just in time to catch Éclair's leg and swipe at Éclair's other leg, she knocked Éclair off balance, and she went down. Haruhi shot Éclair's leg with her hand gun, instead of totally obliterating it with her Tigerfish (read chapter 22 to understand that the Tigerfish isn't referring to the fish.). Éclair screamed in pain, but dragged her self up anyway.

"You little witch!" she howled as she shot a bolt of electricity at Haruhi who deflected it with a passing ghoul, who got shocked with it and was turned to ashes in seconds.

"Well that's no fair, you should have told me we were using magic. I would have kicked your sorry behind earlier." Haruhi said as she shot fire balls at Éclair (giggidy). Éclair was blasted back into a wall, and slumped to the floor.

"Pesky creature, don't underestimate a Tonnere Witch!" Éclair shouted as she shot more electricity bolts at Haruhi who deflected them with the stone wall she had summoned in front of her.

Haruhi kicked the stone wall and it exploded, sending chunks of rock at Éclair. Éclair retaliated with a thunder strike at Haruhi, Haruhi was caught in the bolts, and was being zapped repeatedly. The pain was agonizing, but Haruhi didn't let the pain win. She staggeringly stood and broke the thunder strike spell. She smirked.

"What useless spells Tonnere, don't you know who your going against?" Haruhi said as she stood up and dusted her self off.

Éclair watched this and scoffed.

"im going up against a small time witch who doesn't know a remedy from a spell. And who doesn't know her PLACE!" she shouted as she readied herself for another attack on Haruhi.

Haruhi just laughed, she couldn't believe the ignorance of the supposed second most powerful witch in the magic society. But that didn't scare her, why would it when Haruhi was the most powerful witch, she was after all a Master Witch. She was the most powerful, because she had control over the Beast, the magic society would love to have a Beast under their control, but seeing as how Juni followed Haruhi around like a puppy, it wouldn't work to well.

"You Miss Tonnere Witch, are against a Master Witch." Haruhi said as she smiled a very Cheshire cat like smile, that sent shivers down Éclair's spine.

"I hope you haven't used to much energy on that thunder strike. I would hate to win so easily without having some fun." she added as she jumped into the air and threw fire at Éclair, who was hit in the back with one of the fire balls. Éclair fell forward, but she regained her composure and stood back up in time to dodge a fire ball.

She looked at Haruhi who had ice on the bottom of her ankle length jacket, she just kept walking closer to Éclair was took a couple steps back and stumble backwards over a rock. She wasn't afraid of the girl, no, she was scared of her cold expressionless face, her eyes as icy cold as the ice that was forming behind her as she walked , icicles spiked up out of the ground, some were large and almost as tall as Haruhi, but they were all super sharp.

Haruhi just kept on walking closer and closer to the scrambling Tonnere Witch. Her expressionless face keeping it's icy coolness.

"Respect your Master, I wont have an underling try to undermine my authority. I will have your magic stripped from you until you can't even make a simple potion. You are a thorn in my side, do you know how much trouble your family has caused me in the past weeks. They keep trying to push me out of my ranking. I swear to the goddess, if you or any of your family tries to take my ranking away, you will pushed into exile from the magical society and the mystical creature society as well." Haruhi said her voice like daggers, piercing Éclair's heart.

Éclair was now back up against a wall. Haruhi stopped walking and was now in front of Éclair.

Éclair suddenly smirked.

"Your ranking should have been given to the Tonnere Family, we are more skilled and powerful then your filthy family, I assure you." Ecalir sneered.

Haruhi grabbed a fistful of Éclair's hair, and smacked her head into the wall behind her, then dropping her to the ground. Éclair was stunned by the attack, her head was racked with pain, she fell to her knees grasping her head in pain.

"You Stupid Witch, You'll pay for this!" she shouted as she lunged up and stabbed Haruhi in the shoulder.

Haruhi took a step back in pain, and wrenched the blade out of her shoulder, she only grunted in pain. She held onto the knife.

"Next time you decide to attack me, remember to pierce my heart not my shoulder, it only makes me MAD when you stab me!" Haruhi shouted as she plunged the knife into Éclair's heart.

Éclair faltered, she clutched her heart and she sank to the ground Haruhi kneeling beside her, her hand still on the handle.

"Seem I underestimated you Haruhi-" she coughed up some blood, a couple drops slithered down her chin. Haruhi's face didn't lose it's icy expression.

"Now that you have killed me, what will you do about Rido. Hes stronger then both me and Tamaki. He will eat you up alive. He has plans for your dear sister and you, he going to try and break you, don't let him. I may not like you, and I may want to squeeze your heart between my fingers, but he is the most foul person I've ever met, and in the fight between you and him, I'm rooting for you and Juniper to succeed." Was all she said as she coughed up more blood and heaved in gasps of air.

"Please end it, the pain is unbearable." Éclair whimpered.

"As you wish Éclair Tonnere, just know that in another life we could have been friends, if it weren't for the circumstances that we find ourselves in now. "Haruhi said solemnly as she squeezed Éclair's had sympathetically.

Éclair smiled at her, despite the pain.

"Yes, yes we could have. Goodbye Haruhi Fujioka." Éclair said as a tear escaped her eyes, she closed them and waited for the sweet release of death as Haruhi ending her suffering.

A single tear escaped her eyes before she stood up said a prayer as she looked up to see Tamaki plunging a dagger into Juni's stomach. Her heart faltered and her mind went blank. '_JUNI!'_

~End of Flashback~

Haruhi woke with a start, she sat up quickly. She wiped her eyes, feeling a tear make its way down her cheek. '_I know that we were enemies, but in another life we will be friends.'_ Haruhi thought as she wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears. She had just finished wiping her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kyouya, he was smiling sadly at her. She lost it she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, not aware of the sleeping boys that littered the floor. But she didn't care. She just cried into his shoulder while he lifted her onto his lap and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

The boys on the floor, minus Hani; who was in bed with Juni and had his arms around her so that she would be comfortable and he could snuggle with her while they were asleep. They all woke, except Lulu and Juni, who were still sleeping. They looked over at Kyouya and Haruhi, to see their fierce 'mother' of the host club, crying and sobbing.

"**Kyouya what happened?" **the twins asked as they hugged their sister so that Kyouya could get into a comfortable position.

Kyouya just chose to go back to laying on his back, Haruhi was released from the twin's hug and went back to Kyouya, laying her head on his arm, she had stopped crying by now and was only whimpering softly.

"I'm not sure what happened she woke up crying." Kyouya said as he soothed out Haruhi's hair, he ran his fingers through her long strands of apple red hair, soothing her to where she was calm once more, she decided she was going to just lay their snuggling with Kyouya, since hey, it was pretty comfortable and he was warm and cozy.

"Ask her later, try to get more sleep." Kyouya said as he saw Haruhi's eyes close. The twins just nodded and lay back down on their comfy makeshift beds.

Her soul is now weighed down by the death of a fellow witch…

Even though she was the enemy, she was a mortal being and had no right to be killed…

If only she had not been the enemy, she would have been spared the sweet release of death…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!

Until Next Time, My Sweet Darlings~

~Snowy Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	26. Chapter 25 Glowing Night

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 25 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Glowing Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the battle against Tamaki and Éclair, but the boys were still sleeping in the girls room, since who know when the girls might break. Juni had two of those awful nightmares since the battle, the last one she woke up screaming and kicking and screaming, she woke up after the episode was over, she instantly clung to Hunny like a life line, shivering and sniffling.

Tonight was Saturday night so everyone was calm and were sleeping peacefully, the boys were on the ground, since Lulu wouldn't allow the twins to share beds with their sisters, and she said she only allowed Kyouya and Hunny to let the girls snuggle up to them, because of the girls would need them their. But since the girls were calm the day after it happened, the boys were kicked to the floor by a very scary Lulu, who was wielding a baseball bat incase they tried anything funny.

The twins slept in between the girls beds, while Hunny slept in a comfy chair next Juni's bed, while Mori slept on a couch against the wall facing the front the beds. Kyouya was awake reading, he was seated in the chair next to Haruhi's bed.

He was just about to flip the page when he saw a glowing white butterfly fly in through the window. He watched it as it floated through the air gracefully; the butterfly flew over his head and then fluttered over to Juni's bed. Where it landed gently on the tip of her nose.

Juni's eyes opened and she stared at the butterfly with her big innocent aqua eyes, Kyouya watched in fascination as the butterfly fluttered its brilliant wings and floated away from Juni, who reached out a hand towards it.

Juni carefully got out of bed and her white knee length dress swayed with the wind coming from the open window. Her hair swished around her as she walked slowly towards the butterfly, when ever she got close to it, it would fly closer to the door.

Juni's eye were clouded over with innocent curiosity, they held a very far away look to them, like her thoughts were on another world, one with untold wonders and mystery.

She walked barefoot through the doorway, never taking notice that there was someone watching her.

The butterfly took her all the way to main lounge that connected the wings of the dormitory. The butterfly flew down the stairs, with Juni walking down the stairs, her eyes always on the butterfly.

She had just made it onto the ground level when the butterfly fluttered into the kitchen and out the back door, Juni following right after.

She were greeted with the beginnings of a forest, Juni didn't even stop to slip on a pair of slippers that were by the door. She just stepped out onto the grassy forest edge and walked on.

She was a couple meters into the forest when Zero, Kain, Kaname, and Ichijo.

Zero stepped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going there Juni?" Zero asked as he pulled her chin up so their eyes met. He saw the familiar far away look in her eyes, she always got these when the butterfly came and took her to an unknown place. He had witnessed the butterfly coming to take her away, he would've followed if Haruhi hadn't of stopped him.

"the buttefly." Was all she said, her voice was a little below a whisper, but they could here her. She pointed to the glowing white butterfly that was fluttering around in circles.

"Juni is anyone with you?" he asked her.

She shock her head no. Zero face palmed, then gave the others a look that said 'I'll be right back.' They answered with a 'We will join you.' Look.

"Ze-chan…the butterfly." She said again as she shock off his hand and walked past the others after the butterfly, she looked like a moth that was attracted to a flame. Absent mindedly climbing over giant tree roots and large rocks. The guys following after her, making sure an animal didn't attack the small girl. All had faces of almost brotherly worry on their faces as they watched over her.

Once she tripped and Zero and Kain almost shot at the tree root in front of her out of surprise and eerie panic. She just got back up and kept the butterfly chase on. Kaname and Ichijo just watched the girl carefully, they themselves wondered how they suddenly felt like they should take care of the small girl, as if she were their fragile little sister. The feeling was weird to say the least but they continued following her.

They stopped once they saw what the butterfly was leading them to.

In front of them was a huge Timber Wolf, that if it weren't injured and were standing on all four of it's paws would be the size of a horse. Juni wasn't scared though, she just crept slowly towards it her hand out stretched towards the Wolf. The wolf lifted it's head towards her palm and sniffed it before she let the girl run her hand through the fur until she found the injury.

It was bleeding heavily, and it had a blade protruding from it. Juni grasped the blade with both her hands, looking towards the wolf for a sign to go.

The wolf nodded and braced for the pain.

Juni pulled the blade from the wolf's side, throwing it behind her as she put both hands over the wound, not caring if her white sleeping gown was splashed with a small amount of blood, or that her hands were coated in the crimson liquid.

The boys watched in awe as she did this.

Her hands began to look like white fogged glass that faded up her arms, as a bright light came from the wound.

Juni's whispered words floated through the trees, gliding past animals who were near by. A bunny bounded up to Juniper and jumped onto her shoulder, watching the girl heal the Large Wolf. More animals appeared watching her, the guys noticed this and just stared in confusion and a thought came to their minds that made them want to laugh, but they contained themselves.

'_a modern day snow white, except with red hair blue eyes and freckles.'_

Juni was done healing the Wolf and she yawned and laid her head on the wolf's side, beside the wound she had just healed, she was soon fast asleep.

Zero broke out of his fascination to smack himself in the forehead.

"How does she do that? She was always falling asleep faster then I could blink." Zero said, chuckling as he walked over to the girl lifting her gently. Only to be greeted with a loud growl. The Wolf looked liked a mother protecting her cub. Zero looked to her and then to Juni.

He sighed. "I'll let her ride on your back, but no staying once we reach the dorms. Got It Fluffy!" He said as he put Juni on the Wolf's back.

The Wolf gave him a look that said "_I could eat you if it wasn't for the girl."_

Kaname and Ichijo snickered behind Zero who sent them a glare.

~Time Skip~

When they had arrived at the Dormitory, they found the Host Club waiting for them. Huni and the twins looking worried and concerned. Kyouya and Haruhi looking peeved at having to wake up to find their little kitten had disappeared. (Kyouya and Haruhi both treat Juni more like a daughter/adorable little sister. They even call her their Little Kitten.) Mori was just as stoic as usual, but if you looked you could see concern.

Juni was still sleeping peacefully, her hands grasping a clump of fur reflexively so that she would not fall off. The Wolf was just walking calmly and in a manner that showed that she was 'The Top Wolf of the forest.'

Haruhi ran over to Zero and the Wolf, once she saw the wolf she held a look of recognition and over all annoyance.

'_Seems Little Juni has gained a new pet, this is going to be hard to make her let go of.' _She thought with annoyance.

"So that was what she did all those times we saw her follow that butterfly, and it explains all the animals you guys kept." Zero said as he walked over to the Wolf so that he could get Juni off and handed over to her sister.

But before he could get close enough, the Wolf growled at him and started baring her teeth. He was not going to touch her cub, Nope!, not if she had anything to say about it.

Juni slowly awoke, rising into a sitting position she started to pat the Wolf's head gently.

"It's okay Sango-chan." Juni said in her usual soft whispery voice, that reminded everyone of the wind.

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat…

Oh No! She named her!

CRAP!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!

Until Next time My Sweet Darlings~

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	27. Chapter 26 The Beast Race Part 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 26 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Beast Races Part 1

I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper Fujioka-Hitachiin.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Juniper Fujioka-Hitachiin! You can not keep Her! We cant take care of a wolf!" Haruhi yelled as she face palmed.

"Why not? Shes so pretty and she is nice! I can take care of her, I promise I will! Just let me keep her! Please Please Please!" Juni said as she hugged Haruhi, she looked up and gave Haruhi her trademark puppy eyes.

Haruhi looked down and immediately looked away. No she was not going to give in. She had given in every friggin time Juni had brought back an injured animal. She quickly glanced down at Juni, soon regretting it.

Juni had a small amount of tears in the corners of her eyes, her eyes were round and filled with a pleading look that just made her look adorable.

"Haruhi, give up no one can win against that look, not even Toga can't say no to it." Zero said as he watched Haruhi try to look away, and fail miserably.

"You mean Mr. Yagari knew them before classes started?" Aido said.

"Yup, He is the one that taught Juni and Haruhi how to fight, they started learning about the same time me and Ichiru started learning. Juni once tried to take an injured bird home with her, Toga tried to tell her to put the bird back in the nest and leave it be. She just pulled the 'Puppy' look on him and he gave in and let her take it home. He got ripped by Kotoko the next day." Zero said laughing.

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed, except Mori, Juni, Haruhi and Zero.

Haruhi just looked away and patted her sister's head gently.

"Fine. You can keep her." Haruhi mumbled.

Juni smiled brightly and hugged Haruhi tightly. Haruhi just huffed and looked away a scowl on her face.

Zero walked up and patted her back.

"It's okay, we all have our weak moments." Zero said, trying to contain his laughter.

"She is just so adorable!" Haruhi chocked out, she just put her forehead on his shoulder and wore a pout.

"Why does she do that to me, I was trying to be the adult here and I failed. Again…" Haruhi said, she just pouted and listened to Zero laugh at her pain while patting her head.

"No one will ever be able to resist the dreaded 'Puppy look'." Zero said laughing.

"I'm sure I could." Kain said crossing his arms.

"At your own risk." Haruhi said pointing to Juni.

Juni walked up to Kain and poked his shoulder.

He looked down at her with his stoic face in place.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"C-Can You help me get back on Sango, please." She said as she looked up at him.

He just kept his stoic face.

"No ask someone else." He said.

Juni sniffled, and looked up at him with her doe eyes tearing up.

'_He's done for.' _Zero thought.

'_Totally done for.' _Answered everyone else, except Juni and Kain.

"Because everyone else was talking and you are a bit taller then Mori." Juni said sniffling and giving him the 'Puppy Eyes'.

Kain looked into her eyes, regretting it as he gave up and then helped her onto Sango.

When he returned he was pouting.

Haruhi walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"She was just so adorable." He said as he and Haruhi pouted.

"I know. Her eyes are a thing to be feared." Haruhi said in a knowing voice.

Everyone just laughed and then walked into the dorm with Sango and Juni following after.

~One Month Later~

Everyone was in class chattering away, when the twins leaned over and placed a small poster in front of Juni and Haruhi.

"Hey I can't believe it's time already-" Hikaru started.

"Ya, This one is gona be a blast." Kaoru finished.

"Haru-chan are we going to go this month!" Juni said rather loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

"Yes, anyway we have to go remember were the entertainment. And we have titles to uphold." Haruhi said as she rolled up the poster and put it in her messenger bag.

"And where do you four plan on going?" Kyouya asked as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi's waist, she leaned into his arm.

"Just a race." She said simply as she went back to reading her book.

"What kind?" Aido said, as he along with everyone else, except Mori, Kain, and Kaname crowded around them.

"A Beast Race!" Juni said as she and the twins smiled proudly. Haruhi just continued reading.

"When is it?" Kaname asked.

"Why tonight of course when the Full Moon appears. And Haruhi said if we win we get to go to the Cliff tomorrow!" the Twins said in unison as she pulled Haruhi up into a hug.

"Tonight!" the others exclaimed in shock.

"Ya, the night time is when the creatures come out, and dark hides its children." Haruhi said in a very mysterious voice.

"I can't wait to perform for all of them!" Juni said clapping with excitement.

"Have you two practiced lately?" the twins asked.

"Ya we knew that this was the month of the race, so we have been practicing whenever we can." Haruhi said.

"We are going to be awesome at the race!" Juni shouted excitedly.

"Juniper. Quiet down. I will not have you disrupting my class." Toga said as he walked into the room.

"Sorry Toga-Senai." Juni said in a soft whisper.

The rest of the day everyone was thinking about what kind of performance the Hitachiins were going to do.

Soon class was over and they all left the room and were in the hallway talking and they all heard wolves howling outside.

The Hitachiins all smiled mischievously and they ran to the main lobby, laughing and giggling along the way.

"Hey! Where are you going!" most of them yelled after the them.

"The race! You should come and watch its fun!" Haruhi yelled as they ran out the door.

Everyone bolted after them and skidded to a halt when they saw them.

Four large beasts were sitting side by side facing the door, waiting for their owner's to come outside and get them ready.

The Hitachiins walked up to their pets.

Hikaru ran up to a horse sized lizard, that hissed happily as Hikaru scratched it behind the ears.

The lizard looked like a large gecko, she was green with purple spots and a yellow sun on her back, she also had a black leather saddle.

"Good boy Ritsu" Hikaru said to the lizard, earning a happy hiss escape his scaly friend. He climbed onto his back and waited for his siblings.

Kaoru ran to his pet, which was a large Bee, with a white spiral on it's rump.

"that's daddy's sweet girl, Are you ready Miza!" Kaoru said, earning a happy buzz from his buggy friend. He climbed onto her back and waited.

Juni ran up and launched herself at Sango, who barked happily at her. Juni hugged her and giggled.

Sango is as tall as a horse on all fours, She is grey with white tips and a baby blue snowflake over her left eye. She had a brown leather saddle.

Haruhi jumped into the air and was caught by a large sparrow.

"Good catch Denzel" Haruhi said as she patted the bird's head gently, smiling. The bird chirped at her.

The sparrow was navy blue with a white tummy, on his tummy was a maroon maple leaf. On his back was a brown leather saddle.

Haruhi threw the poster containing all the information of when and where the race was being held to Kyouya, who caught it with ease.

"See you there!" Haruhi yelled as they took off.

Denzel flew high in the air and then swooped down over the heads off Juni and the twins, who howled like wild wolves. They soon gave chase and kept on howling along with the wolves in the forest.

"They truly are nature's children." Kaname said as he along with everyone else got into their designated jeeps.

~Arrangements~

_**Black Jeep: **_

Kyouya (Driver), Ruka

Senri, Rima

_**Red Jeep:**_

Zero (Driver), Yuuki

Kaname, Ichijo

_**Blue Jeep: **_

Mori (Driver), Kain

Aido, Huni

~End of Arrangements~

They set off after the beast riders, listening as the twins and the girls howled like wolves on the hunt.

They heard other people following them, some in cars, some in jeeps, and some were even in large trucks.

Some people were riding strange creatures, dragons, Pegasus, unicorns, etc…

But none the less the animals were magnificent and beautiful…

I wonder what the performance is…

* * *

Until Next Time My Darlings!

Please review! I love your feedback!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	28. Chapter 27 The Beast Race Part 2

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 27 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Beast Race Part 2

SnowFall – Juniper's racing name

ForestFire- Haruhi's racing name

ThunderStrike- Hikaru's race name

BeezleBub- Kaoru's racing name

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, or Vampire Knight. I only own Juniper Fujioka-Hitachiin.

Enjoy!

* * *

When everyone had finally made it to the Beast Race, they saw tents of all color, sizes and shapes spread out like a giant carnival or fair.

When they got to the front gate they saw a giant sign that read.

'**Dark Woods Fair.'**

They saw the four siblings walk their animals into a reserved stable, and walk back out. The siblings were stopped by some people who asked them for autographs and then squealed like crazy people when the siblings all signed a sheet of paper and handed it back.

They over heard the entire conversation that was passed between the squealing fans.

~The conversation~

"OMG! IT's THEM! NATURE'S CHAMPIONS! SQUEEEEE!" the fans screamed as they ran up to the Hitachiin siblings, who saw them and waited for the fans to come up. They just smiled politely when the fans came up to them.

"Hello everyone." Haruhi said to the fans.

"Omg, she said hi to us, she's so cool!" one of them said, the other squealed in agreement.

"can we have all of your autographs!" another asked the siblings.

"Sure thing." The twins said in unison, as they all took out a pen and signed what they were given.

"So will you guys be participating in the Beast Race?" one asked.

"Yup, we will be in each of the categories." Haruhi answered her, smiling.

"What about you Snow? Are you going to be in the race?" one asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'll be in the race. It's what Dracal would have wanted." She said with a fake smile on her face, while on the inside she was still crying.

Haruhi lied saying they had to go get ready for a show that was to begin in an hour, so that they could get away.

"aw. Okay, we will be rooting for you." The fans said as they left, the siblings quickly ran into a giant tent that looked like it could house thousands of people.

They were followed by the Night class (Including the host Club), and another group of four that were probably going to be in one of the many shows.

The siblings went into a private dressing room that had the sign of fire on the door and 'Hitachiin' written underneath it.

Once they shut the door, Juni sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh Juni, don't cry, He's safe now, and he's not in pain anymore." Haruhi said as she and the twins comforted Juni.

"But I miss him." Juni shouted as she cried and threw herself into Haruhi's waiting arms.

"I know Darlin, I know, but Dracal is going to be watching from the stars, as you and Sango race. He will be happy and He will be proud that you were once his master." Haruhi said soothingly.

Juni's sobs were shaky and very tear filled as she remembered the day her beloved White Tiger, was snatched from her by the cruel hands of death.

~Flashback~

Juni and Dracal were racing through the forest towards the finish line, they were in first place.

Suddenly an arrow shot past them, Dracal quickly dodged it and gave Juni the time to retaliate with a well aimed ice spike, she threw it at the attacker, it hit him in shoulder. They both lost balance and fell off their Beasts. Scrambling to their feet, Juni faced her attacker. Knowing that only one of them would make it out of this little circle. They only had 30 minutes until they would have to escape to win the race.

Juni took her battle hammer, it had frost on the handle, but she was used to the frost, oh how she loved the cold. Her powers were of course revolving around winter; she controlled ice, water, cold weather and all animals.

"So Fury, resorting to fights are we?" she said as she saw him draw his weapon, a katana.

DarkFury is a master swordsman, but Haruhi can beat him pretty easily, but then again, Haruhi kills big scary demons all the time so clearly who has the best training.

(Haruhi: Well of course it's me, I mean hello! Who the most awesome swordsperson here! XD)

(Crowd: Haruhi is! :D)

(Haruhi: I thought so! X3 )

~Back to the story~

Juni and DarkFury ran at each other both trying to over power the other, Juni trying to hit him in his side, so he would be injured but not dead. Since killing each other would result in death by hanging in the Dark Woods Square, You could injure someone, but you could not kill someone, Their Beast was a whole different matter, a Beasts death was considered part of the consequence of racing a wild animal, once they die they turn into ashes and the wind carries them off, returning them back to nature.

Juni swiped at his legs with her hammer, DarkFury ducked and sliced a large 'X' on her stomach, the bottom started at her hips and ended just below her chest. Juni stumbled backwards and was hit with a punch in the gut, she coughed up blood and she knelt on the ground. See looked up to see him shoot an arrow into Dracal's back, near his heart. Dracal wailed in pain, Juni cried out feeling his pain as if it were her own.

She quickly got up and pulled a long dagger from her boot and plunged it into his shoulder, successfully nailing him to the tree behind him. He would be able to survive it, but he would always have a scar. Juni clutched her stomach, and stumbled over to Dracal, who was still standing but only had a couple more minutes left.

Dracal stood as if he didn't feel the pain, Juni wrenched the arrow from his back, but Dracal did nothing. She climbed on Dracal's back and slumped forward, clutching the reins. Dracal knew he needed to get his master to safety.

Dracal raced through the forest as if he was a bullet from a gun, he felt the most consuming pain he had ever felt, but he wouldn't stop, NO, he couldn't stop, not when his master was injured. She needed medical attention, He would die. He knew that, But his master however would not die, she would live on. She would find another Beast to replace him, but he knew she would always cherish his memory, for she and her siblings weren't like some of the Beast Riders. They cherished their Beasts, with love and care, and most of all they shared an unbreakable bond with their Beasts.

Dracal crossed the finish line and collapsed a few feet away from it. They had made it into first place still, but he was fading fast, he could faintly feel and here his master's heart beat.

"JUNI! DRACAL!" he heard Haruhi yell as she and the twins ran over, along with some of their rider friends.

Juni was groggy as she tried to pick herself up. She noticed that some of Dracal's fur was becoming very dusty, NO, this couldnot be happening, not her Dracal.

"Dracal…Please don't leave me…Please don't die…" her words were tear stained and drenched in sorrow.

Haruhi tried to pull Juniper away from Dracal, but Juni against the comfort of her sister's arms.

"No! Dracal! Don't leave me! DRACAL!" Juni shouted as she was pulled away by the twins, who were both fighting to keep a hold of her.

"NO! STOP! SAVE DRACAL! SAVE HIM! PLEASE! DRACAL NOO! DRACAL!" were her scared and sad screams, she screamed so loudly everyone watched, and saw the blood covering the wound on Dracal's back. They all saw the girl being carried away as she tried to reach out to her dying Beast, the one who meant so much to her. The one she had called a best friend, dying before her very eyes. She felt hopeless, but she would not let him die, he couldn't leave her, he can't leave her. He didn't need to leave; she loved him to much for him to die. She screamed as loud as she could, her words were wasted as she watched him dissolve into dust.

"DRACAL!" was the final scream that escaped her lips as she broke down and cried. She cried for her dear friend and loyal companion, she cried for the memories she would have to live with, knowing she couldn't share them with him anymore. She cried for the pain she felt as her once lively heart broke in two and shattered.

The pain was unbearable, Her heart ached from the loss, her mind reeling from the mental and emotional killing. She stayed inside for many days after, but soon she began to accept it and she went back to her usual cheery self. But she always wore a locket, with a picture of her white tiger, her friend, it was engraved with Dracal's name. It was forever a token to the many years she had shared with him, he would always be remembered.

The loss of a dear friend is a loss that lingers…

Always twirling around…

Dancing with your fond memories of he or she…

Until you can do nothing but weep for her heart or smile at your most wonderful times with them…

Till we meet again…

* * *

Please review!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	29. Chapter 28 Circus People

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 28 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Circus People

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Vampire Knight, I only own Juniper.

Enjoy!

* * *

The girls changed into some clothes they could get dirty.

Once they walked out the twins were already buttoning up their black pinstriped suit jackets that ended at their feet.

"You guys always look funny before you guys get the stilts on." Juni said as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Why thank you Juni, could you at least help us with our bow ties." Hikaru commented.

Haruhi and Juni helped tie the bowties, letting longs strips hang loosely, Hikaru had a purple tie, while Kaoru had a blue tie.

Hikaru both had top hats on, Koaru had a blue ribbon around the base while Hikaru had a purple ribbon.

Each girl grabbed one of the twins pants, Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's while Juni grabbed Kaoru's, each pair had very long legs, each leg had six feet added onto it, same with Hikaru. Except the two parts are separate and half to be sewn on securely, so not even a tornado could tear through the stitches.

Hikaru and Kaoru wore black tights as they walked out, following after their sisters who were both in Capri's and a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers, their hair in pony tails.

"Alright you two put on the beginnings, then go get on the stilits." Haruhi said as she and Juni took out their sewing kits.

"Alrighty." The twins said as they slipped on the Capri beginnings of their costumes, they were the "tall" people. There were two girls that were in the performance, one girl wore a pink Victorian style dress, while the other wore a yellow Victorian style dress, Haruhi and Juni would help them next.

* * *

~with the Night Class~

The Night Class (including the host club), were sitting in the stands watching everything in amazement and excitement.

"I can't wait to see their performances!" Hunny whispered in pure delight and anticipation.

"Me neither." Aido whispered back.

"SSSHHHH!" everyone around them said.

* * *

~Back with the sibs~

Haruhi was sitting on her trusty broom stick as she sewed together Hikaru's pants, Juni was using her new wings, which were white still and still had silver spirals, except they weren't dragons wings, they were transparent pixie wings that were curled at the tips and were like an elaborate butterfly.

"Ow!" Kaoru yelped as he felt the sharp needle pierce him.

"Sorry Kao-chan!" Juni said as she finished up the pants.

"It's okay Juni." He said back.

"Alrighty then you and the girls are all done, so I just need to go check on everyone else, and then change into my outfit." Haruhi said as she floated to the ground on her broom stick.

"Alrighty then." The boy's replied as they went over to Nina and Vivian (their dance performance partners) and started to practice.

Haruhi then started to take control of everything and ordered stage hands around, and checked up on all the acts.

"Alright everyone we will meet on stage for the small Pep Rally! Now Be ready!" Haruhi said as everyone answered her back with 'okay' or 'Yes Maam!'.

Haruhi and Juni went into the dressing room and changed into their outfits.

Haruhi wore a black corset that was covered in small crystals, and a pair of black satin mini shorts, and sheer black and white vertical striped tights. She put on Bright red four inch stilettos that were rounded at the toe, and her black ringmaster's coat that was a waist coat in the front and was knee length in the back, with a large slit that started at her waist line then ended at the bottom of the coat. She had four medium sized buttons on the chest of the coat. Two on one side, two on the other, with a gold chain connecting the two top buttons and a gold chain connecting the two bottom buttons, her hair was elegantly curled and was in loose dark red curls that made her look very seductive. She had black eye shadow, done in a seductive shadow eye style; she put some mascara on her lashes and red lipstick on her lips. She then put on a black top hat that had a small band of clear sequins on it, and she tied bowtie around her neck. She then grabbed her whip and walked out to help her sister.

Juni's outfit was a white dress that was a strapless Victorian style, except in the front the dress stopped at her knees, the train of the dress was 2 feet long, on her back was a white ribbon that was above her bottom. She had a white corset on and it had silver spirals on it. She wore white four inch stilettos heels, which were rounded at the toe. Over her eye was a strip of white lace ribbon, and Haruhi ran a magic comb through her hair and it turned white once more, her hair was in loose white curls, that made her look angelic. Haruhi pinched her so hard she cried and made her mascara run badly, so she had black tear tracks all down her cheeks. Haruhi only did it for the dramatic effect it would bring. Juni changed her wings into white angel wings, that she folded behind her. On top of her head Haruhi had placed some gold necklaces on top of her head, so that she can appear to have a halo.

They both put cloaks on, Haruhi's is black, while Juni's is white. Haruhi took off her top hat and pulled up the hood of her cloak, Juni pulled her hood up as well. Both girls walked up to the 2nd level of the tent, where the upper level seats were, and sat at the very bottom, close to the stage.

They walked right past the Night Class, who were all wearing plain clothes instead of school uniforms.

The girls took seats that were closer to the stage and watched their siblings dance around the stage.

"Hey Kaoru! Hikaru! Over here!" Juni

"Hey! how long until the show starts Haruhi!" the twins asked as they twirled past them.

"in a couple of minutes the pep rally will start, oh snap! It starts now! You four wait for the rest of everyone." Haruhi said as she grabbed Juni's hand and they raced up the steps.

"Just wait until Kyouya sees your outfit Haruhi, I'm sure that his tongue will have to be rolled back into his mouth." Kaoru said as he looked at Kyouya, who was glaring at him.

"Well, I'll say this like I say this every year, I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to look sexy, while cracking a whip and running the 'Devil's Carnival'. By the way tonight it seems that there will have be a new addition to the Circus, am I right." Haruhi said.

"Ya, Johnny the magician." Hikaru said.

"You might have to put him in his place though, he seems to be questioning your ability to run the 'Devil's Carnival'." Kaoru finished.

"If the problem arises I'll set the record straight, and show him why I run this show." Haruhi said as she and Juni walked into the middle of the stage, Haruhi stepped up on a small platform and took off her cloak, handing it to Juni.

"Everyone to the stage!" Haruhi shouted, within seconds all of the stage hands, performers and clowns were circled around her, awaiting a talk with their Leader.

"Now everyone, tonight we are going to do our best to impress. So give it everything you got. And for the new members, I hope that you will fit in nicely with everyone else. So as to the loss of Jerry and his wife Lucy. I know it will be hard without them, but please remember that sometimes people must move on form the circus. Don't worry the 'He' let them go." Haruhi said, everyone sighed with relief at the last bit.

"As for tonight's show, stage hands make sure the lions are fed, and the fire breathers equipment is ready. Acrobats do some stretching before you go on stage, I don't need anyone breaking something or bending something the wrong way. We are going to have two special acts tonight. Now these special acts will deal with the more 'special' people, we have one person of Lust, so Scorpian and Doll you will take her. We have a person of Greed, so Skin crawler, Hobo, and Angel you take him. As for the rest of you, Good Luck!" Haruhi said as the crowd cheered and went about their business.

"So you're the Ringmaster, you're a girl! How do you all just let her lead you guys around! She's just a girl! I was told to believe she was a very mean and cruel person, not some slutty chic with a whip." A man said as he joined the crowd.

Haruhi looked to him, she watched as the crowd cleared out of his way.

"And who might I ask are you?" Haruhi asked as she pulled the rim of her top hat down a bit to cast a shadow over her eyes.

"I'm Johnny the Magician." He replied.

"Well, Johnny, do you know why the carnival is named the 'Devil's Carnival'?" Haruhi said as she stepped off the little platform and stood with her whip unrolled and resting on the ground.

"Because it sounds cool..I don't know." Johnny said.

"Because the Devil himself runs the show, which means the Devil has intrusted keeping everyone in line to me. So If the Devil thinks I can handle it, what makes you think that I'm just a girl." Haruhi said as she cracked her whip at his feet, causing him to jump.

"Oh my you cracked your whip, what are you going to do now slut." Johnny said.

Haruhi swung her whip around and it was wrapped around his neck, she pulled and he fell forward.

Haruhi caught him by his tie and pulled him up to face her.

"I'm going to break every bone in your body if you don't show me the proper respect." Haruhi said her voice was husky and laced with a very lethal dose of 'I'm the Badass, you're my lacky, so stand down or I'll crack your nuts with hammer'. To which he caught onto and said sorry and stood down.

Haruhi smirked and released him, letting him drop to the floor as she walked away before stopping and cracking her whip once more, as soon as the remaining crowd heard the whip they snapped back into work.

Some stage hands checked on Johnny.

"Dude, are you alright?" one asked.

"I think I need another pair of pants, and maybe a pair of underwear." Johnny muttered as the stage hands helped him into his dressing room.

* * *

~With the Night Class~

"Holy Crap! Did you see that she just verbally whooped! Go Haruhi!" Hunny and Aido cheered.

"What I'm more curious about is her outfit, I mean look at it, then take a look at Kyouya. I think he has lost a very dangerous amount of blood from his nose bleed." Ichijo said, while everyone watched Kyouya who was still on his back from when he saw Haruhi's outfit.

Kyouya had hearts in his eyes, and his nose was still bloody.

"Kyouya…Kyouya…Kyouya…KYOUYA! What would Haruhi say if she saw you like this." Hunny said.

Kyouya shot right up and wiped his face clean of the blood.

"nice one Hunny." Mori said, he chuckled and then stopped once he saw Kyouya glare at him.

* * *

~With the Girls and the Twins~

Haruhi barked a couple of orders to the workers and soon everything was up and ready.

People started to fill in the seats, soon every seat was filled.

"Looks like a full crowd tonight everyone." Haruhi said as she waited for her cue.

Soon the band started to play and Haruhi walked through the arch way and into the large arena. She waved and smiled at everyone as she stood in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! What you are about to witness will be astounding, even terrifying! So I must warn you that if you can't handle it then you must leave. Without further delay may I present The Devil's Carnival!" Haruhi shouted as she cracked her whip and the performers all walked out into the arena, they walked in a circle around Haruhi. Then they all filed back into the practice room where they stayed until they were to go on.

"For our first act we have the Tall people!" Haruhi said as she walked out of the spotlight and stayed by the arch way.

Kaoru and his Partner Nina ducked under the arch way and then held hands as they walked into the Arena, Hikaru and Vivian followed after them. The crowd cheered as they danced around the arena.

Soon many acts had gone by, and now it was time for Juni.

Juni fixed her dress and waited for her cue.

She was ready for her performance.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it was late I have been very busy as of late, with school.

Please review!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
